Wings of Change
by Fairy87
Summary: When a girl is found unconscious behind a bar, Logan feels it necessary to help her. But why? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finals week was one of the worst times a 24 year old could have. I was in my final year of college and so far it had been a breeze, until this semester. It seemed that everything had become ten times harder then when I had started out. Classes had gotten harder and people had become much more distant because of the stress to graduate.

I walked around my room trying to memorize every bone in the body and what it was used for. Trying to become a doctor was the hardest goal I had ever put myself through. But so far, it was working out.

As I walked around my room reciting the different types of bones through my mind, I formed a small ball of electricity in the palm of my hand. I did this quiet often when I was trying to concentrate. For some reason, having my mind control such a strong source of power helped me concentrate more.

I tossed the ball of electricity back and forth in my hands as I paced my room. My mind went blank as I tried to remember the bones that ran through the legs. I sat down at my desk and let the electric ball float into the air right beside my head as I flipped through my book. As I found my answer I heard the lock on my door turn and I quickly got rid of the electric ball. My roommate Lisa walked into the room with her books and bag full of food.

"Hey Tria." she said.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." said Lisa as she set down the bag of food along with her books. She opened the bag and pulled out a bag of doritos and a mountain dew and handed to me.

"Oh thanks. You are my life savor!" I said. I opened the bag of doritos and began scarfing them down as though I hadn't eaten in months.

"So how is the studying going?" Lisa asked.

"Oh you know, memorize a bone here, figure out what it does there. It is so boring I could scream."

"Ha ha I know how you feel. That's why I quit trying to become a doctor. It's to hard to try and memorize every single thing about the human body!" she said.

"Yea no kidding. But, I've gotten this far, why not finish it out." I said.

Lisa only nodded. We sat there for awhile, neither of us saying anything to each other as we ate, but then Lisa's eyes widened like she had remembered something and started waving her hands in the air.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" she said after she swallowed her food.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you remember the one kid in our English class? He had black hair, blue eyes, kind of scrawny, really nerdy? He sat in the second row I think." she said.

I thought for a minute, trying to remember everyone in our English class. Then it hit me.

"Oh yea I remember him! He was the one that always asked if he could be your partner. Yea, why what happened?" I asked as I stuffed my mouth with more doritos.

"You will never believe this. He's one of those disgusting and vile mutants!" Lisa exclaimed.

I almost choked on my doritos that were in my mouth when she said that. I coughed, hopeful that I could dislodge the chips that were stuck in my esophagus. I finally managed to calm down and drink my mountain dew.

"What did you say?" I asked, my breathe not completely back from almost choking.

"I said he was a mutant! Chad said that while he was walking back to his dorm, he passed his room and saw him with a ball of fire in one hand and a ball of water in the other! Can you believe that?"

I sat dumbfounded, not quiet knowing what to say.

"What do you think?" asked Lisa.

"I don't know."

"Well I do. I can't believe that they would let someone like that into this school! It's disgraceful!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Well maybe they didn't know he was a mutant. He probably hid it so he could live his life without other people looking down on him everywhere he went." I said.

"What are you talking about? He should be kicked out as soon as possible! We can't have things like that roaming around campus! Do you know what could become of this place. It could become a zoo if we let things like that in!"

"They are not things alright! They are people just like you and me and I would really appreciate it if you would stop looking down on them as if they were some scum on the bottom of your shoe. Yea so what, maybe we do have some things that are different from you, but it doesn't make us any more of an animal than you!"

I stopped and realized what I had let slip. Lisa looked at me as if I had grown two heads.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I meant that, they are people to,"

"You're one of them aren't you?" she asked.

"No! I'm just saying that I have met some of them and they seem as normal as we do."

Lisa gave me a disbelieving look and I knew I had to come up with something to cover my mistake.

"I mean come on, how long have we known each other, not once have you seen anything out of the ordinary? I mean, I look as normal as possible and you haven't seen anything weird for the past 5 years."

"That doesn't mean anything. Look at that kid, he was normal looking but could produce devilish things from his hands. Who's to say you aren't one of them? I mean, you could be hiding your powers from everyone." she said giving me a look that clearly stated that she was testing me.

I sighed. "You know what. I don't know what to tell you, I don't know what to do to make you see that I am not a mutant. You're just gonna have to believe it yourself." I stated.

Lisa only glared and looked me up and down trying to see if she could see anything that would scream mutant. But there wasn't anything. She stopped circling me and stood right in my face.

"I can't tell if you are mutant or not, but if you are and I find out, I will no doubt feed you to the dogs because I am not gonna let myself live with that trash."

She obviously said that to scare me, but I didn't flinch. I only glared back at her showing her I wasn't afraid.

"I wouldn't either." I said.

She only nodded and turned to her desk. She grabbed her books and placed them into her bag.

"I have a paper to write so I will be in the library if you need me." she said.

"Alright."

She turned and looked at me one more time, seeing if she saw anything that would classify me as a mutant. When she was satisfied with her interrogation, she opened the door and left.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I closed my eyes and prayed to every God that I had ever heard of that no one would ever find out about my abilities. If they ever did, I would be ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with an immense headache. Obviously everything that had happened yesterday had been running through my mind all night.

I begrudgingly dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my things for the shower. I walked to the shower passing many rooms full of girls gossiping about boys and other things. I made it to the shower and turned it on. I stepped into the hot water and let it run down my body, relieving the stress that had built up during the night.

I washed my hair and my face and finished washing my body, knowing that somebody would want the shower. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I wrapped up my hair and put on my robe. I gathered my things and went back to my room.

I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top. I took my hair out of the towel and began to brush it when I noticed that my ears were sticking out from my hair.

"That's knew." I mumbled.

I pulled my hair back and noticed that my ears had taken on a point to them. They were normal looking before, but know they looked like elf ears. I ran my finger over them and noticed at how sensitive they were. I shivered at the touch and noticed my hearing was better than before. I could hear people talking in the other rooms and I could hear people walking in the hallways. I stepped outside my door to see if someone was there, but there wasn't. I could still hear the footsteps but there wasn't anyone around.

'Probably in another part of the building.' I thought to myself.

I closed my door and went back to my mirror. I was getting better at accepting my changes. I was used to it. Every couple of months or so, something new showed up, so I was used to it.

I dried my hair, letting the curly brown tendrils to fall to my middle back. I would have to wear it down know to hide my ears.

I grabbed my mascara and went to put some on when I noticed my eyes. They were more violet than normal. They were much more brighter. They sometimes changed with my mood, but mostly stayed a light violet color.

I sighed. It was getting harder and harder to hide my mutation. I just hoped I could finish out this year before anyone found out.

I finished getting ready and decided to start on my homework that I had left the night before. I began memorizing the bones once again when my back started to hurt.

I was beginning to get angry at the fact that I couldn't do anything without having to face my mutation. I got up from my chair and stretched, but the aching in my back did not stop. I knew what I had to do, but I hated it.

I went and locked the door, preventing anyone from barging in. If I heard the key in the lock than I would have time to hide myself. I closed the curtains on the window and turned on the lamp.

I walked to the middle of the room and took a deep breathe. As I let it out, immense pain ripped through my back as two dark black wings fanned out. I let a tear slip from my eye as the open wounds healed themselves. I stretched the wings out as far as they could go, feeling ten times better that they were finally out. I flapped them for a bit, letting them work out the kinks from being trapped for so long. I let them hang and continued to finish my work that never seemed to get done.

I studied for about two hours, and realized that my eyes were extremely heavy. I didn't get much sleep the night before, so I decided to take a nap. I tried to retract my wings, but they didn't want to go back in. I couldn't blame them. They sometimes did that. It's like they had a mind of their own.

I climbed onto my bed, weary of my wings and fell asleep instantly. I dreamed horrid things of people torturing mutants, experimenting on them, and treating them like dirt. I woke up about an hour later, my eyes blurry with tears. I wiped them away and sat up.

My heart almost stopped at what I saw. Sitting on the chair, not ten feet from my bed was my roommate Lisa. She looked like she could have murdered anyone or anything that came into her path.

"Lisa." I whispered.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" she asked, a murderous tone in her voice.

"Lisa listen to me. I didn't want to,"

"Shut up." she said interrupting me. "You know, after 5 years I would think you would at least be honest with me!"

"Honest with you? You want me to be honest with you? Fine, guess what Lisa, I'm a mutant. Alright, is that what you wanted to hear. There it is, plain and simple. I'm a mutant." I screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

I laughed. For the first time in a month I truly laughed.

"Tell you? Do you honestly thing I would tell you, the person who is in charge of destroying every mutant that sets foot in front you? Do you honestly think I would tell you that I'm a mutant after what they did to Tommy?" I said.

"Who's Tommy?" asked Lisa.

"The boy that you tortured until he quit this school this morning. The boy who was in our English class that you were so determined to get rid of! Do you honestly think I would tell you what I was after you made it perfectly clear that you wanted to destroy every single one of us?"

"I don't know what I would have done, but I know what I'm doing now. Get out." she said.

"What?" I asked astonished.

"I want you out of here. Out of this building, and out of this school." she said.

"You have no right to tell me what I will do and not do." I said.

"Katriana, they will find out about you sooner or later, and when they do, they will do worse than what I am doing to you know."

I only glared at her with the most murderous look I could conjure. I couldn't believe it. Here I was, powers that be used to seriously hurt her, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Fine." I said. I walked over to my dresser and began pulling out all of my belongings and putting them into my duffel bags. I grabbed my pictures of my family and put them in the bags also. I grabbed my computer and packed that up. I looked around the room, seeing if I forgot anything else. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bags. I began walking to the door when Lisa stopped me.

"Tria," she said.

"It's Katriana. You've lost the privilege to call me anything else." I said bitterly.

I grabbed a picture that was of the two of us and ripped it apart. I let it fall to the floor as I opened the door and left.

I walked down the halls, letting my wings hang free in the open air. I pushed my hair behind my ears, showing them off to the world. I walked outside towards my car. I noticed a bunch of people gathering around, watching me as I walked to my car. I held my head up high, proud to be out of this hell hole.

I got to my car and opened the back seat. I placed the bags in the back and shut the door. I went to open the drivers door when I heard someone shout.

"Hey you mutant whore! Take this!" he yelled as he hurled something towards my head. I turned around and stopped the object in mid air with my hand. It hung there in the air, everyone staring wide eyed. I let it drop to the ground and send a force field towards the kid who threw it at me. The force field threw the kid about 5 feet back. I smiled and got into my car. I put up a force field around my car as I drove out, just in case anyone felt like throwing anything else.

I didn't look back as I drove away, thankful that I wouldn't have to deal with people like them ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I drove for what seemed like days. Although it had only been a few hours. I drove across the border to Canada. I don't know why but I always heard it was beautiful. So I though to myself, since I'm not in school anymore, why not take a vacation.

I drove and drove and finally found a motel. It didn't look to dependable, but I was tired and my butt was asleep. I pulled over and got out. I grabbed a sweater from my bag and put it on, since it was about five below here. I had retracted my wings into my back so no one would see them. I wrapped the sweater tighter around me as I made my way to the front desk. I pulled my hair out of the bun it was in and covered my ears.

"Hello." I said to the guy behind the counter.

"Hi." he grumbled.

"Um, I would like a room for one night, please." I said timidly. This man rubbed me the wrong way and the way he was looking at me creeped me out also.

"Hm, sign your name here. It's twenty-five a night." he said. I grabbed the money out of my wallet and handed it over to him. "You're in room 6."

"Thank you." I said. He only grunted and I walked out. I went to my car and grabbed my stuff. I was mumbling to myself that I didn't hear the guy next to me.

"Got ya upset did he?" asked the man.

I turned sharply and looked at him. He was a God. Never in all of my life had I ever seen anyone like this man before. I swallowed what saliva had left and spoke.

"Yea. He just isn't very friendly."

"Nah, Ben just doesn't like talking much to people he don't know."

"So you know him?" I asked.

"Yea, but he ain't nothing to worry about. He's just a harmless old man who runs a motel."

"Hm." I said. "Well, I've been driving forever so, I'm just gonna go and lay down. It's been a long day. But it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see ya around or something." I said.

"Yea." he grunted. I looked one last time into his hazel eyes and walked into my room. I dropped my bags and flopped down onto the bed. It felt wonderful. I curled up and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up about three hours later and noticed the sun had gone down. I stretched and got up. My stomach growled and I knew I had to find something to eat. She found a sweater and put it on over her tank top. She grabbed her jacket and put on her boots. She tamed her hair down as best she could and went out into the freezing cold.

She found a bar right next to the motel and thanked the heavens. As she walked over she saw the guy from earlier trying to start his car. She heard him curse and slam his fist into the front of the car.

She smiled and made her way over to him. He was leaned up against the front of the car, staring at the engine like it would speak to him any second.

"You know, if you stare at it long enough it might just start talking." she said with a smile when she saw him jump at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"I just saw you had some car troubles. I could help you if you wanna." I offered.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, and a look of 'yeah right.'

"No thanks." he said. He turned back to the engine, hopefully it would start soon.

"Okay, fine. I just hope your able to start it before it freezes, then you won't be able to do much at all." I said as I started walking to the bar. I heard him sigh.

"Alright." he said softly. If I didn't have my heightened hearing, I never would have heard him. I stopped and smiled. I turned back around and walked towards him.

"Here. Go and turn the ignition when I tell you to." I said while I handed him the keys. He looked at me with skepticism and reluctantly took the keys and went to the cab. When I was sure he was out of sight, I conjured a small ball of electricity. I grabbed a part of the battery and prepared myself for the little jolt.

"Alright, turn it." I said. As he did, I sent the ball of electricity through my hand and through the battery. The truck started and I shook off the tingly feeling that was running through my entire body. He came around the truck and looked amazed.

"How did you?" he asked.

"I have my ways." I said smiling. "Have a good drive."

I walked away into the bar. I sat down at a table and waited for the waitress to come for my order. Not more than two minutes later she came over.

"What can I get you?" she asked clearly bored.

"I'll just have a beer." I said as I noticed the food that people were eating; it didn't look to healthy.

"Make that two." I heard from behind me. The waitress walked away as I turned to see the guy sit down at my table.

"I thought you were leaving." I stated. He only looked at me with those hazel eyes, like he was trying to figure me out. He only shrugged.

"Thought I would come in here and thank you personally." he said.

"Ah." I said as I leaned back into my chair. I sat there looking at him with an expected look.

"What?" he said annoyed that I had been staring at him.

"You said you came in here to thank me." I said with a small smile. I knew he wouldn't thank me but it was fun to mess.

"Yea, by buying you a beer." he said. "What, did you think I would actually say thank you? Sorry, that's not my kind of thing."

"I noticed." I said.

We sat there for a minute or two. The waitress brought our beers over and I thanked her. The guy didn't say anything.

"Wow, you really don't say thank you to anything do you?" I asked,

"Told you, not my thing."

I only laughed. I finally realized that I had no idea who this guy was or why he was here.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. He laughed. "What's funny?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Look, I just came in to thank you, no need to exchange names." he said.

I only nodded. I swallowed the rest of my beer and stood.

"Thanks for the beer." I said. I walked out before he could say anything else.

How rude! The man obviously doesn't know how to be polite in any kind of way. I mean, the least he could do was say thank you. I mean, was it really that hard to say those two words? Oh the man annoyed me and I had only known him a few hours. I shook my head and made my way back to my room. When I reached my door, I fiddled with my keys trying to get them into the lock. My hands were so cold I could barely hold the keys. As I finally got them into the lock, someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but was silenced with a hand.

I was pulled back into an alley that ran along the bar and the motel. I struggled as much as I could but was stopped by a sudden push to the ground. I dragged myself up to see two burly men standing above me. They both had a look of anger written across their features. I tried to speak but was cut off by one. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to is face.

"You're one of those mutants aren't you?" he spat.

"No I'm not." I said. I received a slap to the face that would surely bruise.

"We saw your little show. Do you know what we do to animals like you?" he asked while he dragged me up. He slammed me into the wall, my head making direct contact. I could feel my wings inside my back aching to get out. But I couldn't unless I wanted to die, and I surely would if they kept slamming my back into the wall.

"It's a shame that we have to hurt such a beaut, isn't it charley." said the guy who had her against the wall.

"Then let me go, that way you won't have to hurt such a beaut like me." I said. He slammed me back into the wall, my back screaming.

"Shut up, or we'll kill you even faster."

"Please do." I said.

The guy only looked at me, and a small smile crept along his face.

"Nah. We should have a bit of fun first wouldn't you say?" he said.

The two guys began to throw punches left and right, along with a few kicks here and there. I knew I would look horrid the next morning, if I lived to the next morning. My healing factor would take longer to work since I was so exhausted. I didn't have the strength to heal myself.

I thought I could take all that I could, but darkness began to creep in and I felt my life slipping away. I gave up fighting and let them do what they wanted. I heard a growl and turned to see a figure walking towards us. I couldn't make out who it was due to the fact my eyes were almost swelled shut. The guy that held me pushed me against the wall one last time and I couldn't stand the pain. My wings burst from my back shocking everyone in the alleyway. Everyone stopped and looked at me as I slumped down to the ground.

The person who came to my rescue took this distraction as his chance to be rid of these two guys. I heard a metal sound and soon, the two guys were on the ground dead. My savior walked over to me, but before I could see his face, I passed out, letting myself fall into the deep darkness of exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next day with an immense headache. It seems to be a reoccurring thing. I opened my eyes but shut them immediately do to the sun shining right on my face. I tried opening them again but shut them just as quickly.

I laid there for a few minutes an tried opening them again. This time, there was no sun. I looked over to the window to see the blinds closed. My eyebrows furrowed and I looked around. My eyes landed on the man from yesterday. He looked like he had been up all night without an ounce of sleep.

I tried to sit up but I was in to much pain. The guy stood up and helped me sit up. He placed a few pillows behind me and I leaned back. As I leaned back, I noticed that my wings were out. I readjusted myself so I could lean back without hurting them.

He sat back down on the chair right next to my bed. I looked over to him to see him watching t.v. He didn't even look over once. I didn't know what to say to him. Obviously he didn't like compliments or anything of that sort. I gathered my courage and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Look, I know you don't like compliments or people recognizing you for anything, but I wanted to thank you for what you did. I mean, you could have just left me there but you didn't and I wanted to thank you."

I said what I wanted and I was prepared for the let down. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him, so I decided a shower would be best. I went to get out of bed, but found that my legs weren't quiet working. I almost fell out of the bed when he grabbed me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could definitely go for a shower."

He looked at me with annoyance written all over his face.

"Well are you trying to kill yourself first?" he asked grumpily.

"I would if I could die that fast." I said . He looked at me with a side glance.

"Alright, come on." he picked me up and took me into the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet and started the bath. "Your gonna have a bath since you can't stand just yet."

I only nodded, scared to say anything else for fear of him blowing up. He seemed a bit on edge already and I didn't want to push him over the edge.

He walked out of the bathroom and came back with my bag of clothes. He waited until the tub was full before he shut it off.

"You don't need any help do you?" he asked obviously uncomfortable about the situation.

"No I'll be fine."

He nodded and left the bathroom, shutting the door in the process. I began to peel off my tank top when I noticed my wings. I tried putting them back in, but they wouldn't budge. I sighed and tried again but it didn't work. I growled and thought of a way to take my shirt off but I couldn't do it.

I begrudgingly opened the door. I didn't know his name so I couldn't call out to him.

"Uh, excuse me." I said. I heard him get up from the chair and walk over to the door.

"Yea." he stated.

I started to blush. I never had to ask for anything like this before.

"Um, I need help with my shirt." I said softly. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. He looked at my back and tried to figure a way to get my shirt off.

"How did you get it on in the first place?" he asked.

"Uh, my wings can retract into my back."

"Well can't you do that now?" he asked like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"No, sometimes I keep them in for so long, they don't want to go back in, and I can't force them so."

He only nodded. He looked at my shirt and growled. He took out a pocket knife and turned me around. He sliced the back allowing me to slip it off.

"There ya go." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anything else?" he asked clearly wishing he could go back to watching t.v.

"Nope. That's it. Thank you."

He nodded and went to leave. "When you get done you've got some questions to answer."

I only nodded at him. He shut the bathroom door and I proceeded to undress. I slipped into the tub, the hot water relaxing every muscle that was in my body. I dug around my bag and got some shampoo and conditioner and some soap. I washed myself, getting all the dirt and blood off of me. When I was finally clean, I dragged myself out of the tub and sat myself on the side. I dried myself off and dug around my bag to find some comfy clothes.

I dressed in some gray dance pants and a black tank top, making sure my wings made it through. I dried my hair as best as I could and packed everything else into my bag. I opened the door, pulled myself up by the wall, and prepared myself for 20 questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I threw my bag on the floor and guided myself out of the bathroom by the wall. The t.v was on and I saw the guy fast asleep on the chair. His head was to the side and both legs were propped up onto the bed. His neck would surely hurt when he woke up, but all in all, he looked quiet comfortable.

I grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered him up. I grabbed the remote and laid down on the bed. I retracted my wings into my back so I could lay down without discomfort. I propped up the pillows and laid back, surfing the channels for something good to watch. When I went through every channel there was, I settled on a music channel and decided to sleep some more. The channel was soft elegant music that made you relax and calm. I fell asleep once I readjusted my pillows and laid my head down.

I woke up to a light sensation stroking my back. I didn't know what it was but it felt good. I laid there for a minute, basking in the feeling when a voice snapped me out of it.

"Are these your wings?" said a soft voice. His hand stroked the slight bulges that were on my back. His hands felt so good I didn't want to say anything, but I answered anyway.

"Yea." I whispered. I lay there for a bit more while his hands roamed my back. The feeling was insane. I never would have thought that this small of a feeling could be so great.

"I went and got us some food if you're hungry." he said, ruining the moment. I turned over and saw that there was some burgers and fries and some sodas on the table.

"I'm starving." I stated. I propped myself up and sat Indian style. He brought me a burger and fries and I instantly dove into the food.

"What kind of soda do you want?" he asked. I looked up from my murdered food and noticed a coke and sprite.

"Um, I'll take the coke."

He nodded and threw the coke at me. I wasn't prepared to catch it do the fact that I still held the burger in my hand, so I stopped it mid air with my mind. The guy did a double take to see what I did and stared at me with amazement. I slowly lowered the soda to the bed and finished ravaging my burger and fries.

"So you're a mutant." he stated. I swallowed the last bite of my burger and went to open my soda.

"Thanks captain obvious for pointing that out." I said sarcastically.

"No problem." he said with a slight smirk on his face,

I rolled my eyes. He was cocky and that turned me on for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm a mutant." I said.

"You should be more careful on where you use your powers." he said, referring to my little show I just did with my soda.

"Well, by now you know I'm a mutant so I didn't think it would matter. Besides, you haven't tried to kill me yet, so I'm thinking you're one of the nice good guys."

"Sweetheart, I may be good, but I'm as far from nice as you are from home."

"And how do you know where I'm from?" I asked perturbed.

"Your license plate." he said before taking a big bite out of his burger. He grabbed another one and looked to me.

"Would you like another?" he mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"You know you shouldn't eat with your mouth full. It's bad manners." I said, holding my hand out, showing him I wanted it.

He threw the burger at me and growled. I let out a small smile before I started devouring my new prey. The burger was gone in roughly two minutes. I never realized how hungry I was. The last meal I ate was a bag of doritos and a mountain dew. I shook my head trying to be rid of that memory. That was one thing I never wanted to remember.

I heard a belch and looked over to the guy. He had a satisfied look on his face. He turned to me to see if I was disgusted but I let out an equal, relatively larger belch than his. I put on a satisfied smirk and took another sip of my soda. I heard him growl and get up, throwing away the trash.

"What is it with you and the whole growling thing?" I asked.

He looked at me with a lost look in his eyes and I wished I hadn't said anything.

"I growl when annoying people like you talk to much." he stated.

"Well I wouldn't talk so much if you would carry on an actual conversation instead of a grumpf and a growl every so often." I said.

"Well maybe that's how I talk." he said obviously annoyed.

"Well obviously not because we have been having a conversation for the past two minutes that didn't involve either of those things." I said with a satisfied smirk on my face. He growled again but stopped when he noticed what he was doing. I smiled even wider and I could tell he was getting mad.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, and by then you better have some explaining to do." he said with one eyebrow raised.

"You better also."

"What?" he asked.

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna tell you my whole story and not know anything about you? Wrongo." I said with a small smile.

He growled again and after realizing what he did he cursed and slammed the bathroom door. I laughed and turned on the t.v. I heard the shower turn on and wondered who this man was that was so disturbed by the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Finally.' I thought to myself as the shower shut off. That man took a longer shower than I did! It was ridiculous. I flipped through a few more channels before he emerged from the bathroom. A trail of steam followed him as he walked out.

"Took you long enough." I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"You heard me." I said. I heard him sigh. He threw his bag onto the ground and came over to the bed. He grabbed the remote from my hand and flipped off the t.v.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Shut it." he said. He turned the chair so it was facing me and sat down. I looked away from him, admiring the sorry excuse for decorations around the room. It looked like the 70's had thrown up in here. I heard the guy clear his throat, obviously wanting me to look over at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him innocently.

"Don't play that on me. Now, I want some answers." he said.

"Okay. What do you wanna know." I said, hoping this would end soon. The more I participated, the faster I could go to sleep.

"First off what's your name?" he asked me.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to this man and I was very reluctant to talk about my past.

"Katriana." I said.

"That seems a bit of an odd name for someone like you." he said.

"What do you mean, someone like me?"

"You just don't seem like a Katriana. You seem more like an Ashley or Sarah."

I only laughed at this. This guy was funny.

"Well, my mom had a thing for weird names. What can I say." I said.

The guy only nodded. I was getting tired of referring to him as something other than his name, so I asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm the one asking questions." he said.

"Well can I at least know the name of the guy who rescued me?" I asked. He didn't look like he would say much, so I turned away, waiting for him to ask more questions.

"Logan." he said. I turned my head to see him staring at me with those hazel eyes.

"Logan." I whispered. "Now I can actually talk to you without clearing my throat or saying hey you." I said with a smirk.

I saw a small smirk appear on the right side of his face, but it disappeared just as quickly.

"So, what do you wanna know?" I asked him.

"What happened to you?" he asked. I must have looked lost because he broke it down for me a little better.

"How did you end up in Canada?"

I sighed. I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. I just wasn't ready for it.

"I was in college when my roommate found out I was a mutant. She was the leader for the anti-mutant group at school. She had a problem with mutants, and when she found out I was one of them, she kicked me out. Well, she told me to go, but I was actually wanting to go. Being there was stifling. I couldn't handle it. Not being able to show myself for who I truly was, just made me feel like I wasn't all there. So I left, and I heard that Canada was beautiful so I thought, since I'm not in school anymore, why not take a vacation. So here I am. Although, I never planned on almost getting killed but, everywhere has it's risks."

"What powers do you got?" he asked. "I know you got more than one. It's unusual but it happens."

"Well, as you've seen, I can conjure up a ball of electricity. I can also move things with my mind and control them, like I did with my soda can, and if I try hard enough, I can hear what people are thinking. But I get a headache every time I do it and it's not fun."

"What's with the wings?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I got up one morning and stretched, and I felt this immense pain in my back and when I looked, I saw these two black fairy looking wings. It kind of scared me at the moment, but I got used to them when I found out how to control them. I also have a healing factor, but depending on how tired I am, determines how fast I'll heal."

"Wow. You just seem to have everything don't cha." he said sarcastically.

I glared at him, which made him cough to cover up his mistake.

"I, uh, noticed your ears." he said, as he grazed his fingers along the tips. I shivered at the touch and noticed that it felt rather good when he did that.

He noticed I recoiled from his touch. "Sorry." he said.

"Oh, there just really sensitive is all." I said. "I can hear things better than I could before. I can hear things from a hundred feet away. It's weird." He nodded.

"So what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" he asked grumpily.

"Why are you in Canada?" I asked.

"Vacation." he said.

"Yeah right." I said. I could tell he was lying. I wanted to read his head, but didn't want to deal with the headache. He looked at me as if he couldn't comprehend that I didn't believe him. I only raised my eyebrows at him. "It's only fair." I said.

He sighed and he knew I was right. "Uh, I'm here to think. Maybe find out who I am, where I came from. Anything." he said.

I noticed a sadness in his answer along with desperation, and I felt bad for asking. So I decided to change the subject.

"So, what's your issue?" I asked. He looked at me because of my choice of wording and I only raised my eyebrow at him. Before I could prepare myself, three metal claws shot out from both hands. I was so scared that my wings popped out of my back, and my eyes turned the deepest color of purple they could. I looked up to find a small smirk upon his features.

"You do that to everybody don't you." I said annoyed. I flapped my wings once and let them lay across my back. I saw him chuckle and before he knew it, a pillow landed right across his fat head.

"How did you?" he asked annoyed. I only pointed to my mind and smiled. Before I knew it, I was slammed into the wall, three claws against my neck.

"What are you gonna do, kill me? I hate to break it to you, but it might take you awhile." I said, clearly not scared of this man.

"Weren't your eyes lighter a moment ago?"

"They change. Depending on my mood, they either get darker or lighter. I can see things that are far away also." I stated. He nodded and backed away from me. He slid his claws back in and walked back to his chair. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So is that it? That's your issue?" I said.

"I can hear better than others and I can smell better than others." he said, clearly bored.

"Cool." I said. We sat there for awhile, neither one of us knowing what to say. Something finally hit me and it was amazing I didn't think about it further.

"Where do you live? I mean, do you just travel everywhere or," I said but was interrupted before I could continue.

"I'm taking you to a place I know about." he said. I became a little creeped out at this fact. "Don't worry, it's safe there, and I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Yeah I know. But, why are you taking me along with you. Why not dump me off somewhere?" I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who knows. I may need you to jump start my car again with your little ball of electricity." he said with a lot of sarcasm. He ended up with a pillow to the face while I continued to sit on the bed.

"Hey! Alright, rule one. No powers used against me! Got it?"

I nodded. "And rule two?" I asked.

I could tell he was fuming. "I haven't thought of one yet, but when I do I'll tell you."

I nodded. I used my mind power and grabbed the remote from the table. I floated it over to me and turned on the t.v.

"What are you doing? I thought I just made it very clear about rule one." he said.

"Ah, you said no powers used against you. Grabbing the remote so I can watch t.v is not harmful to you." I said.

"Yes it is when I can't watch what I want to watch." he said.

I only laughed. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am hungry. So why don't you go get us some food and then when you get back, you can watch whatever you want to until we go to bed. How does that sound." I asked, confident on the outcome.

"Fine." he growled. "But once I get back, that t.v is mine, and your little pixie ass will stay quiet."

"Pixie?" I said, annoyed at the nickname.

"I thought it suited you well." he said.

"Just because I look like one does not mean I am one." I said.

"I wasn't talking about your looks, darlin. I heard those pixies are real bitches." he said. And with that, he shut the door before a lamp could come crashing down on his head.

I fumed as I sat on the bed, flipping through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on. Ugh! He is so infuriating! I could feel my eyes getting darker as I sat there. How dare he call me a bitch! Or imply that I was one. Oh that man had some courage I'll tell you that right now.

I calmed myself down, and settled on some old movie. My mom used to make me watch old movies when I was younger, and for some reason, I was grateful for it. I dozed off, dreaming of my life before it all went to hell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey, pixie. Wake up." said Logan.

"Hm." I mumbled. I rolled over and groaned as I snuggled deeper into the covers as I felt the persistent poking in my back.

"Pixie. Wake up." he said.

"Stop calling me that." I mumbled.

"I've got food." said Logan.

I instantly perked up at the mention of food. I sat up in bed and moved over, making room for Logan.

"Unbelievable." he said. He sat next to me and took out a burger and some fries.

"There are two things that will get me out of bed. One of them is food, and the other one is," I paused, "I don't think there is another one. Just food." I said. I looked at what he had gotten. "We already had this earlier." I said.

"Don't complain." he grumbled. He pulled out a coke and handed it to me. "Besides, this is the only type of food around here that's decent enough to eat." he stated.

I only nodded and took a bite of my burger. I wasn't gonna complain to the guy who just bought my food. We sat in silence for a bit before Logan reached around my back and grabbed the remote. He switched on the t.v and flipped through the channels until he found some kind of sport. He surfed for about five minutes when he came across hockey.

"Ugh." I moaned.

"What did I tell you? No bitching." he said.

I rolled my eyes and tried to watch the game, but it was so pointless! After about five minutes of this torture, I caved.

"Can we possibly watch something other than hockey?" I asked.

"Like what." he asked annoyed.

"Anything besides hockey." I stated.

He sighed and flipped through the channels. He passed over something that was really fun to watch.

"Oh! Go back to that channel!" I yelled.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You watch boxing?" he asked, clearly not believing me.

"Yeah! It's awesome. Actually it's only fun to watch because it's ridiculous how two people can just continually beat on one another for no reason. I mean, it's stupid! Can you imagine what they do to their brains? There brains become mush. No wonder half of them are brain dead. No, I just like watching them because it's amazing that you could actually do that to someone else." I said.

"Have you ever fought anyone before?" he asked.

"No. Why should I? I mean, it's stupid, why do you have to fight with anyone, why can't you just settle things in an appropriate manner?"

"Fighting someone is an appropriate manner if you need to settle something." he said.

"Whatever. I just think it's stupid." I said, not backing down.

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight." he said.

"Why? I don't need to. I can take care of myself perfectly fine." I said.

"Like you took care of those guys behind the bar?" he said turning to look at me.

I only looked over to him and glared. My eyes turned a darker shade of violet and he knew I was mad.

"Look, just because I had one minor mishap doesn't mean that you can bag on me as much as you want. Alright!" I yelled. I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door. "Ugh!" I yelled.

I sat on the toilet and fumed. Man that guy irritated me. Sometimes he was fine and sometimes he was an ass. I could have killed him. But that wouldn't do us any good since he healed just like I did. I decided to take a bath. I had one earlier, but for some reason I felt like another one. I opened the bathroom door and grabbed my bag. I looked around the room, but Logan was gone. I shrugged and went back into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned on the bath and let the tub fill up. I got my shampoo, conditioner, and bath soap out of my bag. When the tub was full, I stripped and got into the tub. The water was such a relief. Baths were my favorite thing to take. It always seemed to make me more relaxed and open minded afterwards. I let my wings release themselves from my back and let them soak also. It felt good to have everything on your body feeling refreshed. Yea they would take awhile to dry, but I didn't care. I washed my hair and my face and soaked for what seemed like another hour. The water was finally cold and I decided to get out. I drained the tub and dried myself off. I changed back into my clothes and grabbed my bag. I opened the bathroom door to find the room pitch black.

'Logan must have come back.' I thought to myself. I dropped my bag on the floor and shut the bathroom light off. I walked over to the bed and noticed a lump on the couch. I flapped my wings once, ridding them of excess water and climbed into bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

Dreams of strange people and strange places filled my head as I tossed and turned during the night. I didn't know who these people were, but they stood over me as if I were some experiment. I felt cold and pain erupted throughout my entire body as I lay there, watching these people inject me with needles filled with who knows what.

I woke up with a start, the blankets falling away from me. I sat up straight in bed, breathing as if I had just ran a mile. I looked around the room, the moonlight shining on the form lying on the couch. I noticed he was shivering, so I got out of bed and walked over to him. He looked so peaceful while he slept, it was hard for me to believe that this man was so angry with the world. I pulled up the blankets that had fallen away from him, but as I did, I noticed a small golden tag, hanging from his neck. I picked it up with my fingers, careful as not to wake him. It read "Wolverine" and had some numbers on it. They seemed like dog tags, but not government issued. As I placed it back down, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I saw two hazel eyes glaring at me. I yelped, and before I knew it, the pressure on my wrist was gone and I was freezing cold. I looked around and noticed that I was outside.

"Pixie!" I heard Logan yell from inside the room. If I wasn't so cold, I would have killed him for calling me that. It seemed that my hair and wings never fully dried from my bath, so here I was, standing out in the freezing cold with nothing but a tank top on and some pants. I walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing a very confused and lost Logan.

"How did?" he asked, looking back and forth from the room to me.

"I guess that's something else to add to my list of extraordinary abilities." I said, my teeth chattering from the cold.

"Come on, you'll freeze to death out here." he said.

He grabbed me and pulled me inside. He shut the door and sat me on the bed. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around me. He rubbed my back and arms, trying to warm me up.

"What happened?" he asked. "One minute you're in front of me, and the next, POOF! Your gone, leaving behind some dust, and then come to find you outside in the freezing cold."

"Ah the mysteries of life." I mumbled through my chattering teeth. I earned a small chuckle from him as he continued to rub my arms and back.

"What were you doing up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I was having these really weird dreams, and then I woke up and saw that you were cold so I went to cover you up when I noticed your tag, and then we all know the rest." I said.

"What kinds of dreams?" he asked.

"Don't know. Nothing that happened in my lifetime that's for sure. It was really strange." I said. I hesitated before going on, but there was slight touch along my back, and I knew he wanted me to continue. "I was, I was in some kind of room. I was strapped down and there were these people standing around me in lab coats with clipboards and files. I felt pain all over my body and they kept sticking me with needles. I didn't know what they were full of, but it caused an immense pain to fly through my entire body. I remember screaming, and nobody paid any attention to me. I kept screaming and screaming, until I woke up. It was wild."

I came out of my trance to notice Logan had stopped rubbing my arms. He looked like he had been shot in the chest. He just sat there, looking down at the floor, barely even breathing.

"Logan?" I whispered. When I said that, he jumped up from the bed and started packing all of his things. "Logan? Logan!" I yelled.

He finally stopped and looked at me. For once I was scared. This man seemed to be reacting to whatever I had said, and it seemed to be affecting him pretty hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly. I didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

"We're leaving." he stated. He continued packing his things and mine.

"What do you mean we're leaving? It's two in the morning if you haven't noticed." I stated.

"Yes I realize that but we're leaving right now. Come on, grab your stuff and get into the truck." He grabbed his bag and mine and started walking to the door. I didn't move an inch. He stopped and sighed. "Look, pix, I ain't got time for this alright! Now get into the truck now before I put you in there myself."

I could see the determination in his eyes and I didn't want to argue with him. He was dead set on what he wanted to do, and I would be an idiot if I stood in his way. I grabbed my bag from him and walked out. He shut the door and walked over to check us out.

"Here, start the car." he said. He threw the keys at me and I stopped them mid air. Would he ever understand that I wouldn't catch them if I wasn't ready? I grabbed the keys from the air and went to start the truck. I growled when it didn't start. I popped the hood and formed a ball of electricity. I shot it through the wires and started the truck up again. It roared to life as Logan opened the drivers side door. I slid over to the passengers side as he peeled out of the parking lot.

His face was determined to get us to wherever we were going, and I didn't want to him to kill us, so I kept my mouth shut as we drove through Canada. I was scared to find out where we were going, but I was also excited at the fact of seeing new places. I looked out of the window and watched the trees pass by us in a blur. I grabbed a sweater from my bag and put it on after retracting my wings. I curled my legs up underneath me and leaned against the window. It was gonna be a long drive, I knew that. I closed my eyes, letting the sounds of the car and road drift me off to sleep.

* * *

Review please!! Thank you so much for everyone who is reading this. I hope you all enjoy it!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up, to find that we had stopped. I uncurled my legs and opened the door. I got out and looked around. There was nothing around except for a bar and a few buildings. I noticed that Logan was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to go into the bar, knowing he would be in there.

I walked into the bar, wrapping my sweater tighter around me as I noticed the looks from men around me. I looked around, not seeing Logan anywhere. I heard shouting from farther back in the bar. I walked back, careful of who I passed on the way. I went into the back to see a cage in the middle, and seating wrapped around. There was a man inside who seemed to be running the show, asking if anyone wanted to come in and fight for money. I looked around and saw two guys walk up and enter the cage. I watched for a bit as they beat each other up. Finally, one of them gave in and passed out onto the floor.

"The winner!" shouted the man inside. The two guys left the cage with some much needed help.

"Now, who thinks they've got what it takes to take on Wolverine!" he shouted.

My ears perked up at this. I turned to see Logan enter the cage, with no shirt, and a bottle of whiskey. 'My God he is fine.' I thought to myself.

I sat down on the bench and watched as a man of about 280 pounds stood up and volunteered to take on Logan.

"I'll fight him!" he yelled. This man outweighed Logan, there was no doubt about that. But what this guy mastered in weight, Logan matched him with speed; and metal.

A man walked around, taking bets on who would win. I pulled twenty dollars out of my pocket when the guy came around.

"Twenty on Wolverine." I said, knowing that I would win hands down. The guy nodded and walked away. I focused my attention on Logan, as he stood, waiting for any kind of competition.

I watched as the guy walked to the cage and entered. He took of his shirt and I really wished he would have put it back on. I watched as Logan turned around and stared at his competition. The guy in charge was telling the rules and blabbering on to the audience. I noticed Logan sniff the air and turn towards me. Hazel eyes met violet, and I knew I shouldn't have been here. I swallowed what spit I had and stood my ground. I wasn't leaving. Hell, I had twenty bucks in the pot and I wasn't leaving until I got my money.

Logan looked away from me and towards his competition. The guy rang the bell and the big man instantly started throwing punches. He hit his target on more than one account, and I didn't like that. Finally, Logan seemed to have had enough and began throwing punches at the guy. The metal throughout Logan's body seemed to take an effect on the guy. The guy was down on the ground in less the three minutes. I let a smile form onto my lips. I heard the guy announce that the winnings would be divided up at the bar. So I got up and walked to the bar, ready to collect my earnings.

The man at the bar handed over 80 bucks. It seemed that no one thought Logan would make it through. I rolled up my money and stuffed it into my sweater, leaving out a twenty.

"I'll have a beer." I said to the bartender. He nodded and handed one over. I took a sip, waiting for Logan to come out. I knew he would find me, it just determined on how long he would look.

I sat at the bar for hours, and pretty soon the bar was almost empty. There was a group of men towards the back that were plastered. They obviously didn't need another drink, but they came walking up to the bar anyways. I knew what they were up to. They had been talking about me for the past 20 minutes. I was so glad I had heightened hearing, it made life easier.

They walked up to the bar and sat down next to me. One of them looked to be about 27, very cute, but very cocky.

"Hey there darlin. What's your name?" he asked, his words slurring together.

I just sat there, nursing my beer, waiting for Logan. The man asked me again what my name was but I didn't answer him.

"You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they're trying to be nice to you."

"Is that what you were trying to do. And all this time I just thought you were trying to get into my pants." I spat. I took a swig of my beer and got up.

The guys face dropped when I had said that. That's what they had been talking about behind my back, where they thought I couldn't hear them.

I started walking towards the door, but one of his buffoon buddies stood in my way.

"Where are you going cutie?" he asked, smiling a smile with two missing teeth. I grimaced.

"I'm leaving. So if you would please move out of my way, I would be much appreciated." I said clearly aggravated.

"Don't think so." he said. He made a grab for me but I moved out of his way before he could touch me.

"Don't even think about it." I growled. Logan was starting to rub off on me. The guy tried to grab me again but I sent a right hook to his jaw. I was so surprised that I had hit someone, I didn't see the guy grab me from behind and the punch that landed directly on my cheek, inches from my eye.

"That's gonna bruise." I mumbled. The guy landed a slap along with another to my face. I was beginning to black out, and didn't know if I could take much more. 'This seems to be a reoccurring thing.' I thought to myself.

"Let her go!" I heard someone yell. The guy that held me turned me around, and I saw Logan with a very angry face.

"And who are you?" said the one that had hit me. He stood in front of me, glaring at Logan.

"You alright pix?" said Logan.

"Never better." I mumbled. Logan looked at me to make sure I was alright. I let a small smile tell him that I was fine.

"Let her go." said Logan, only this time it sounded as if he were talking to a four year old.

"She's mine bub. You'll just have to wait your turn."

"Well I don't want to wait my turn. Now let her go or deal with me." said Logan growling.

"What, do you think your little cage fighting is gonna help you? Listen, you don't want to mess with me bub alright?" said the guy.

"No, it's me that you don't want to mess with." I saw Logan look at me, and with some intense concentration I read his mind and what he wanted me to do. I only hoped I could do it.

The guy holding me didn't see it coming. I unwrapped my arm from his and sent my elbow into his nose. I heard a small crunch and new I broke it. He fell to the ground as the other guy turned to me.

"Why you little bit,"

"Uh." I said, holding my hand up to silence him, "You really should have listened to him." I said.

Before the guy knew it, Logan grabbed him and sent him flying into a wooden post. The guy slammed into it, and landed on the floor in a big heap.

Logan turned and started walking to the door. He grabbed me around the waist and dragged me along side of him as he made his way to the truck. He opened the drivers side door and pushed me in. He got in and started the truck. He peeled out of the parking lot leaving the bar far behind us.

"Now, what exactly do you think you were doing in there, hm?" he asked me.

"Well I could ask you the same question." I fired back.

He growled. "Look, you should have stayed in the truck."

"For five hours! Do you honestly think I would sit in here for five hours while you were in there beating someone up for money?"

"You could have gotten hurt!" he yelled.

"I already did!"

"Well you could have gotten worse! They could have rap," he stopped, not finishing that sentence. I knew where he was going with it, and I was glad he stopped.

I looked out the window as the trees flew by in a blur.

"Who have to admit, I did get a few good punches in though. Especially for not knowing how to fight." I said. I looked over to him with a smile. I saw the anger on his face slowly break away and was replaced with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Yeah you did." he said. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Starved." I replied. He got into a bag that was in the back and pulled out a bag of food.

"Don't complain." he said, as I noticed what was inside.

"Burgers and fries." I said with a smile. I handed him one and he took it, devouring it in less than two minutes. "What do you do inhale them?" I asked.

"More or less." he said.

I laughed. My first real laugh in awhile. I began eating my burger while looking outside into the cold weather. It was amazing that only a few days ago, this man offered to help me, without rhyme or reason, and I felt as if I had done nothing in return.

I finished my burger and threw the wrapper into the bag.

"We'll be there about tomorrow morning or so." he said.

"Where is this place your taking me?" I asked.

"It's a school, in New York. For people like us." he said.

I nodded and turned to look out the window. I must have drifted off to sleep, because images of needles and water filled my mind with nowhere to escape to.

* * *

P.S. I know I stole the cage fightin sequence, but I love that part so I had to put it in here!! Tell me what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke with a start, slamming my head against the window.

"Ow." I mumbled groggily as I grabbed my head in my hands.

"You alright?" Logan said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you think?" I asked bitterly. I leaned forward, head in hands, wishing that the pain would go away. I sat up, hand still against my head, and looked out over the landscape. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We are about an hour away." he said.

"Cool." I said.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"You ask that a lot don't you?" I laughed.

"Yeah well. Are you?" he asked.

"Yea." I answered.

He pulled off when he spotted a diner just a ways up. He shut the truck off and we got out. He held the door open for me as I walked in.

"How many?" said the ditzy blonde waitress. I was already annoyed with her.

"Two." I said.

She grabbed two menus and some silverware. "Follow me." she said sickly sweet as she looked Logan up and down.

"Ugh." I mumbled. I followed the ditz to the booth at the back of the diner.

"There you are. Your waitress should be with you in a moment." she said. She shot a smile towards Logan as I sat down.

"Could you two make it any more obvious." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Never mind." I looked through my menu trying to see what I would get. I settled on the usual. I didn't like to change to much, as you could tell.

"Hi there. My name is Wendy. What can I get for you two today?" she asked. She seemed nice enough, until I saw the way she looked at Logan. 'My God, do these women have no control or is it just me!'

"I will have two scrambled eggs, hash browns, some bacon, and some white toast." I said. "Oh, and a coke."

"And for you sugar?" she asked Logan. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll the early bird, and a coke also." he said. The waitress smiled.

"That will be right up for you." she said sweetly. I could have gagged.

"She's nice." said Logan.

"She sure is." I said sarcastically. Logan caught on and changed the subject.

"So, your head feeling any better?" he asked.

"Nah, still got a bit of a headache." I said.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I whispered. By the tone of my voice, he knew what I had dreamt about.

"Look, when we get to this school, there's someone who can help with you those dreams." he whispered so no one heard him. "He can also help you control your powers and learn how to use them properly."

"Why are you doing all of this?" I asked.

"What, you don't want my help? Fine." he said. He started getting up from the table but I grabbed his hand.

"Logan. I'm sorry. I just, I just want to know why your helping me. I mean, it seems far fetched to me that's all." I said.

"Look, I've been in your shoes and so have other kids. No one has to suffer because of them." he said, referring to the humans. He still sounded pretty pissed.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad, it's just no one has done anything like this for me and, it's a little surreal." I said.

"It's alright." he said. I noticed that I still held his arm and let go.

"Sorry." I said as I took my hand back. He grabbed my hand before I got far. He turned it over, palm side up and ran his finger along the many lines.

"So, a little ball of electricity comes out of here huh?" he asked.

He ran his finger along the middle of my palm when I shocked him. He jumped back as I smiled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Funny." he said raising his eyebrows.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. I ran my fingers along his knuckles, imagining the metal claws to come out any second.

"Do they hurt?" I asked looking up at him.

"Every time. You get used to it though." he said. I continued rubbing my finger along his knuckles, and I thought I heard him growl. I couldn't be to sure.

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" said the waitress. I looked up and noticed she had our food and drinks. I pulled my hand away from Logan's, and I thought I saw disappointment in them, but who knows. That man was to hard to figure out.

"Not at all." I said.

"Good." said the waitress. I furrowed my eyebrows at her response as she sat down my food. She practically threw it on the table along with my drink, but she placed Logan's down as if it would shatter any moment. I rolled my eyes and dug into my food.

"Will there be anyth,"

"We're good thank you." I cut her off. She glared at me but walked off, letting the check fall to the table.

We ate in silence for a bit when I finished eating. Logan seemed to inhale his in under four minutes. The man was amazing.

"I'll go pay the check while,"

"No. I'll pay." I said as I grabbed the check away from him.

"Look pix, I'll pay, you finish up eating." he said.

"No. You've done enough, at least let me buy you breakfast for goodness sake!" I said.

"Pixie." he growled, clearly warning me to hand over the check.

"No." I said. I took one last bite of food and got up to leave. He grabbed my arm, stopping me from getting up.

"Give me the check." he said in a deep menacing voice. "Or else."

"Or else what? You gonna leave me here? Start a scene? Come on Logan."

"Pix!" he warned.

"No." I said, standing my ground. He went to get up, but found he couldn't move. He looked around himself, confused as to why he was stuck.

"What the?" he said looking to me.

I only smiled and tapped my pointer finger to my head. I heard him growl and could see him getting angrier and angrier as the seconds went by.

I got up from the table and started walking away.

"Pixie if you don't let me go," he started.

"Shut it Logan. You and I both know you won't start anything. To many humans around. Wouldn't want to get into trouble now would you?" I said smiling. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to pay.

After I paid the cashier, I walked outside, mentally releasing Logan from his restraints. I heard the door to the diner swing open and him yell my name.

"Pixie!" he yelled. I ran to the truck and got in before he could cause a scene. He opened the driver side door with so much strength I though he would rip the door off.

He got in and slammed the door. He started the truck up and went to leave, but stopped. He turned to me and pointed a claw at me.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." he warned.

"Why, can't let a girl by you breakfast? Wow, interesting." I said as I turned to the window.

I heard him growl. He put the truck in drive and we were on the road again, towards the place where I could get some answers for these strange dreams, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The ride to the school was an uncomfortable one at that. Logan was still mad about earlier, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

While I was watching outside of the window, I noticed the trees become more taken care of, and that they formed a slight pathway. I looked up ahead to find a gate. 'This must be it.' I thought to myself.

We drove up the driveway where a big, beautiful mansion towered overhead. It was absolutely breathtaking. I had always had a fascination with houses such as these.

We pulled up outside and Logan turned the truck off. He got out and I followed suit. He grabbed our bags and walked up the door. He walked inside and as I followed, I saw the beauty that was this school. The inside was unbelievable. It was so gorgeous I couldn't move. I was so entranced by the beauty of this place, I didn't notice Logan call my name.

"Hey, pix, come on." he said.

I snapped out of it and followed him into an office. It was hidden, but if you knew where to look, it was obvious.

We walked in and I noticed there were people already in there. I became self-conscious about myself. I hadn't had a shower in about a day or two, and I knew I looked like it too.

"Logan, welcome back." said the man behind the desk.

"Thanks wheels." said Logan.

"Katriana. So nice of you to join us here. How was your trip?" said the man in the wheelchair.

"How did you," I started, but I soon heard a voice inside my head.

"_We all have our own gifts, child."_ said the voice.

"Come, sit, let us get to know you." said the man in the wheelchair. "First off, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am the head of this school. And next to me are Scott Summers, Aurora Munroe, and Dr. Jean Grey."

"Hello." I said to all of them.

"Everyone this is Katriana." he said. "Katriana, it is my understanding that you were studying to become a doctor, am I right?"

"Yes, but I strayed from that path." I said sadly.

"Well, if you would like, Jean here could help you get back along that path and maybe reach the end?" said Charles.

"I don't know, I mean, I just got here and,"

"That's alright. We will give you some time to get situated and to think about it. Jean, would you please show Katriana here her room?"

"Sure." said Jean. "Come." she said.

I got up from my chair and grabbed my bag from Logan's feet.

"It was nice meeting all of you." I said.

I followed Jean out of the door and up stairs. She took me down a hallway and stopped at a door.

"This will be your room. Mine is right down there, I share mine with Scott, and Storm's is right over there."

"Storm?" I asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry, Aurora's. And Logan's is right across from yours." she said. She opened the door and walked in. The room was spacious enough and it even had a private bathroom.

"Now, I'm sure you want a shower, I know I would too if I spent more than a day with Logan." she chuckled. "But when you are ready, just let me know and I will come get you and show you around."

"Thanks." I said. "Uh, how will I know where you're at?"

"Just use your mind." she said. I only nodded, not quiet sure what she meant. I shrugged and went about my business. I unpacked all of my clothes and set up my picture and other little nick knacks from my past. I grabbed some spare clothes and went into the bathroom, thanking every living thing that I could finally take a shower.

* * *

"I don't know Charles." said Logan. "Something about her is obviously connected to me, but what? I mean, no one else I have ever come across has had dreams that involve me or my past." he said.

"That is interesting. Did she say what the dreams were about." asked Charles.

"She said that, she was lying down, strapped to a table. There were men in lab coats standing around her and they kept poking her with needles. Those are the same dreams that I have been having, but why would she get them?" said Logan.

"I'm not quiet sure." said Charles. "But, when she is done getting cleaned up, we will have Jean run some tests on her to see what she is actually capable of, and hopefully figure out why she is having the same dreams as you." said Charles.

"I already know what she is capable of." said Logan.

"Like what?" asked Charles.

"Boy, where do I start. Well first off, she has pointed ears, kind of like a fairy or a pixie, and her hearing is extraordinary. She has violet colored eyes that change with her mood. Uh, she has wings that sprout from her back, and she can retract them, making it seem like she is a normal person. She can control things with her mind, kind of like Jean, and she can read people's minds too, but she says it gives her a headache so she never does it. And she can also teleport." said Logan, taking a deep breathe.

"Teleport?" asked Charles.

"Yea, she can be in one place and then poof, she's gone. She never goes far though, maybe a couple of feet, but she doesn't know how to control it." said Logan.

"Can she control any type of her power?" asked Charles.

"Uh," said Logan with a deep sigh, "She can control her wings, but sometimes there stubborn and won't retract. She can also use her mind power pretty well. Oh, and she can also conjure up a ball of electricity in the palm of her hand." said Logan.

"Well, she seems to be very powerful, and could be even more powerful if taught how to use her powers the right way. Don't worry Logan, we'll get to the bottom of these dreams. Why don't you go and get cleaned up. You must be exhausted." said Charles.

Logan only nodded and got up from his chair. He grabbed his bag and went for the door.

"Oh Logan, I noticed that Katriana had a slight bruise along her face, but it seemed to disappear as she talked."

"She has healing abilities like me. That's why." said Logan.

"Interesting." mumbled Charles. "That is all, go on and get cleaned up. I will call you when her tests are in."

Logan nodded and left the room. He walked up to his room and shut the door. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After about an hour, I finally dragged myself from the shower. The water felt so good, I didn't want to leave, but I knew I would look like a prune afterwards.

I dried off and changed into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. I let my wings free, and proceeded to dry my hair. When that was done, I left the long curls to fall to my back. I applied a little bit of makeup and I was done.

I put on some shoes and checked to make sure everything was in it's place. I used my mind to call for Jean, and five minutes later, there was a knock.

I opened it to find Jean standing there with a polite and gentle smile.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked down the hallway with her telling where everything was located. She walked down the stairs and went to the elevator. The elevator took us down below, where the secretive things took place.

Jean led me into a room which looked like a hospital, without the horrid white color everywhere.

"We're gonna run a few tests on you to see what your capable of. Alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said.

She had me change into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. I retracted my wings, so I could lay on my back.

I was in there for what seemed like days, but before I could blink, Jean told me I was done.

"You can go change now." she said. I changed back into my original clothes and freed my wings.

"So, what now?" I asked her.

"Well, I am going to discuss these with the others. But after that, no doubt the professor will want to talk to you."

"Okay." I said.

"Katriana, have you thought about what the professor said at all?" she asked.

"Uh yea I did, and I would like to continue. I mean, I spent the last five years learning this stuff so, why not finish it off." I said.

"Great. I'll let the professor know. Um, you can go get something to eat or do whatever you would like. The professor will call you when he's ready." said Jean.

"Alright." I said. I left the room and began walking down the metal hallways. I was lost. I didn't know where to go. Everything looked the same.

"Lost?" said a gruff voice from behind me. I smiled and turned.

"Yes actually." I said. I saw him give a slight smirk.

"This way." he said using a slight nod with his head. I followed him as he came to an alcove looking wall. He pushed a button and the door opened.

"Don't worry. Everyone gets lost their first time." he said.

"Even you?" I said with a smile.

He laughed. "Yeah, even me." he said.

The elevator stopped and opened. We walked out and I stopped. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I must have looked very confused because I felt a slight feather touch to my arm.

I turned to see Logan looking at me with a searching look.

"Ya hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little."

He took me to the kitchen and grabbed some food from the fridge.

"It won't be burgers and fries will it?" I asked.

He laughed. "No." he said. "This time it will be hot dogs and a coke."

"Well I guess that's a little better." I laughed.

He finished the hot dogs and brought them over to me. I ate them, occasionally looking around the kitchen. This house was amazing. Never had I seen anything so huge!

"Nice isn't it?" he said.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking around.

"Sure is." I heard him whisper. I turned to see him looking at me. His gaze looked full of passion and longing. I didn't know how to take this, and I was very uncomfortable with his staring.

"_Katriana." _I heard. I looked around to find nobody but Logan. _"Katriana, it is me, the professor. I would like for you to join me in my office please. As soon as you can. Which I can presume will be immediately."_

The professor could tell I was uncomfortable, so I took the much needed interruption.

"Uh, the professor just called me. He would like me to join him, so I will see you later." I said. I threw my trash away and walked quickly out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Professor, she has many extraordinary abilities, and I am afraid that if she doesn't want to remember what she needs to remember, than I am afraid we cannot help her." said Jean.

"What exactly is it that makes her so unique?" asked the professor.

"She has an exceptional healing ability. When mutants have a healing ability, it is far different than the others. Each healing ability has a slight variation in the DNA. Well, when I ran tests on Katriana, I noticed that her healing ability looked oddly familiar. It is the exact same DNA as Logan's." said Jean.

Everyone went quiet for a minute.

"Professor, I don't think these dreams are of Logan; I believe these dreams are of her." said Jean.

"You talked to her correct?" asked Scott. "She didn't say anything of not remembering her past or anything. From what we can see, she knew her past life and every detail involved with it."

"We will get to the bottom of this. For know, let me talk with her and see what I can come up with." said the professor.

There was a knock on the door, and in walked Katriana.

* * *

"Professor?" I asked knocking on the door. I opened the door to find, Ororo, Scott, and Jean. "I'm not interrupting am I?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Please come in." said the professor.

As I walked in, every filed out, leaving only me and the professor.

"Please, have a seat." said the professor. I sat down and waited for him to begin talking. "So, Katriana, we ran some tests on you, and we have found some things that are quiet interesting."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Katriana, do you remember your past?" asked the professor.

"For the most part. I remember growing up with my parents, and everything seemed normal. Then, one day, I came across the fact that I was not human. I could do things that, no one else could. I remember that I had moved my hair brush with my mind, and I thought it was the coolest thing ever. My parents didn't see this as a bad thing, they were just worried. So, they saw this article in the paper about a man who could possibly help people who were mutants. So, my parents called them, and I was sent out to this building in the middle of nowhere. I was scared within inches of my life, but there was one guy who made me feel safe, that comforted me. I sat in this room, when a guy in a lab coat came for me. As he opened the door, I walked down the hallway. I instantly knew something was wrong. It didn't look like any type of medical building I had ever been in. He opened a door at the end of the hallway, and I saw this huge room in front of me. I remember seeing x-ray boards, and tons of medical supplies. There were needles, gauze, everything you could possibly imagine. In the middle of the room was a tank, and inside was the man that had comforted me earlier. He looked to be sleeping, but he was underwater. I didn't get to look much because I was shoved into a cell in the back."

I took a deep breathe and continued.

"I sat there for days, crying, listening to the screams of people who were being tormented. Then one day, they pulled me from my cell and strapped me to a table. They had ran tests on me earlier to see what exactly I was capable of. They injected me with so many different types of liquids I had lost count. I remember being thrown back into my cell, and I laid there for days. I would get chills, and I would shake to the point of exhaustion. They did more tests afterwards, and I could remember them saying that, over my lifetime, I would continue to develop different types of abilities. I would continue to mutate, to be able to control every power that came into my grasp. They put me back into my cell and I sat there for a few more days."

I didn't want to continue, but the look upon the professors face made me realize that I owed him this explanation.

"The day that I was rescued was the day that I will always remember. I was in my cell when I heard an animalistic scream. I knew it was the man who they had been testing on ever since I had got there. I heard people scream, shots being fired. I curled up into a ball and cried, hoping that someone would come for me. Pretty soon the whole place was silent, like a graveyard. I sat there for a few days, until I heard a door open and I saw a figure stand in front of my cell. I heard a metal sound, and the door was ripped off of its hinges. I saw the man that had been there with me in the beginning. He had blood all over him, and he looked to be almost dead. I was almost unconscious when he picked me up and took me away. I woke up on the doorstep of someone I didn't know, but they took me in and raised me as if I were their own."

I stopped. I realized that I had cried through my entire story, but didn't notice it until now. I wiped them away and looked to the professor. He had a look upon his face of pure shock, along with pity. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, but actually knowing that someone cared made me rethink my actions.

"Whatever happened to your parents?" he asked.

"I tried to find them when I was older, but they had died shortly after sending me off to that place. Apparently it was an accident, but I knew it wasn't."

The professor only nodded. I looked out the window as more tears fell from eyes.

"Katriana, we believe that, you and Logan were part of the same experiment group. The man who saved you, who comforted you when you were scared, who kept you alive, was Logan." said the professor.

"What?" I asked, not believing a word. "But that would make him,"

"Old? Yes, but if you remember, with your healing ability, it is impossible to determine your age."

This was too much. I looked down to the floor and put my head in my hands. 'Could it have been Logan? Was that the reason he had helped me back in Canada?'

There were too many questions and I was exhausted.

"Professor," I started.

"Get some rest Pixie. No doubt you are tired from your travels." he said.

"Pixie?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"That is what Logan calls you is it not?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd rather he not, but we both know that we can't stop him." I said.

"Well, I like the name on you, and I am quiet sure that Logan has taken quiet a liking to you, also." he said.

"Logan? No, he's to into himself to think about anyone else." I said, trying to believing my own words.

I got up to leave when the professors next words stopped me.

"He thought about you did he not? All those years, these past few weeks. He has surely had you on his mind for awhile, but he just can't remember."

"You know?"

"I know more about him than you think. But, it is up to him whether he wants to find his past and the people that were involved with it. Go, get some sleep and we will talk more tomorrow when you are refreshed." he said.

I nodded and left his office. I walked up to my room and shut the door. I slid to the floor, tears falling from my face. I hadn't thought about that time since I was 12. Could that man all those years ago possibly have been Logan? And did Logan really care about me?

I was starting to get a headache. I got up and went into the bathroom and took two Tylenol. I laid down on my bed and curled up into the blankets, letting sleep wash over me like the morning fog.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up to nothing but darkness. I turned over to see that my alarm clock read 2:37 am. I groaned and rolled over, snuggling back into the warmth of the covers, hoping to return to sleep.

But sleep never returned. I lay in bed, trying to will myself to fall back asleep, but it didn't happen. I got out of bed and grabbed a sweater. I put it on as I trudged my groggy self down to the kitchen.

I walked to the fridge and opened it. There was nothing there that would satisfy my late night hunger so I opened the freezer, and there it was. My two favorite people in the entire world,

Ben & Jerry's ice cream. I grabbed a pint and a soda from the fridge.

"Couldn't sleep?" I jumped almost dropping the spoon that I had grabbed. I turned around to see Logan sitting at the bar.

"Do you always do that?" I asked annoyed. I grabbed my food and sat down a few seats away from him.

"No, well yea." he said.

"Great." I said. I opened my ice cream and began digging into it like it was going out of style. I hadn't had ice cream in years, and right now it seemed like it would cure all of my problems.

"So, bad dreams? Or you just couldn't sleep." asked Logan.

"Couldn't sleep. To much on my mind I guess." I said.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I looked over to him. "You don't seem like the talking type." I said.

"Well, I don't seem like a lot of things." he said.

"Oh." I said. "Just, everything the professor talked about yesterday, and what he wanted me to remember, I think I'm just thinking through everything that had happened and what it all means." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Uh, not important." I said. I didn't want to get into details at three in the morning. I finished my ice cream and threw it away. "I'll see ya later." I said. I grabbed my soda and went back to my room.

'Could I tell him? Could I tell him that we knew each other so long ago? Would he believe me? I didn't even believe myself, so why should he?'

All these thoughts just gave me an even bigger headache, and it didn't help that I was drinking caffeine either. I decided to put off my room and go for a walk in the gardens. Yes it was three in the morning, but I knew I would just lay in bed with a headache. I went outside and walked around for a bit. I sat down on a bench and looked up to the stars. They were so bright out here, and it made them even more mesmerizing.

As I sat and watched the stars, I heard a soft yelling coming from the trees a few yards behind me. I turned towards the noise, but I couldn't quiet hear what kind of noise it was. I sat down my soda and went to investigate. I walked cautiously towards the trees. I heard the noise getting louder and louder as I got closer. When I got to the outside of the trees, I heard it, it was small purring noise. I crouched down and moved aside some bushes.

A gray and black kitten, with eyes the color of the moon and sea combined looked up at me. She let out a small cry and looked at me with hope filled eyes. Having the biggest soft spot for animals, I picked her up and cuddled her into my arms.

"You must be freezing." I mumbled to her but more to myself.

I wrapped her into my sweater and saw that she curled deeper into the warmth I provided. I knew I couldn't leave her here, so I took her with me to my room. I would surely have to ask the professor if I could keep her. He couldn't say no, I mean the kitten was so little there was no way she could survive on her own. I walked to the kitchen first and grabbed some lunch meat from the fridge. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water. I carried everything to my room, including the kitten that was still snuggled into my arms. I reached my door and noticed I had a slight problem. I couldn't open it do to the fact I had no hands. I used my mind to lift up the cup of water into the air as I opened my door. I brought the cup into my room and placed it on the floor using my mind. I closed my door and placed the meat on the table.

I carefully unwrapped the kitten from my sweater and placed her on my bed. She started yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, but I got some food and water for you." I said to her. She couldn't understand me, or so I thought. She stopped yelling at me and sat on my bed, watching me, waiting patiently for me to feed her. It was kind of creepy.

"I'm losing it." I said to myself. I set up the water and food for her by the edge of the window. I turned to see her still sitting on my bed, watching me. "Uh, go on, go eat." I said, pointing to the food. She jumped from my bed and went to the water and food.

I sat and watched her. She was so little and cute. I knew that when she got bigger she would have more fur, and would look like a fur ball. I watched as she finished her food and turned to look at me, as if she were waiting for me to tell her what to do. It was strange.

I climbed up onto my bed and made a little section for her. I patted the bed, showing her it was okay to come up. She didn't move.

'Oh come on!' I thought to myself. Before I could blink, she was on my bed, walking in a circle trying to get comfortable. I was amazed and confused and a little creeped out. I saw her look at me with her strange eyes as if she were trying to see if I said anything else. I laid down and snuggled into the covers. This had been one strange night, one strange night at that. I fell asleep with new thoughts and old thoughts, and a soft purring noise in the background.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The sun shone through the window and landed directly on my face. I hated this place already. I rolled over and curled underneath the blankets to hide from the sun, but a loud yelling made me sit up.

I peeked from underneath my covers to find the kitten that I had rescued from the night before standing on the floor. She was yelling at me, and I figured I had kicked her off the bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I covered back up into the blankets and tried to fall back asleep, but it didn't happen. I crawled out of bed and decided to take a shower before going to get something to eat.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and dug around for a shirt that would allow my wings to be free. I went into the bathroom, the kitten hot on my heels. I placed everything on the counter and started the shower. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked horrid. 'Perhaps it was because I didn't get much sleep the night before.' I thought to myself.

The kitten yelled at me from her perch on the counter to my left. She must of understood what I had said and thought the comment was directed at her.

"It wasn't because of you." I said. This understanding going on between me and the cat was beginning to become a bit weird. I sighed and got into the shower. The warm water played on my back, relaxing the muscles that felt incredibly tense. I washed my hair and face and stood underneath the water, not wanting to get out. I heard scratching from outside the shower door and looked down to find a silhouette of a small kitten.

"_Get out!"_ I heard in my mind. I turned around and looked around trying to find the voice, but no one was there. I had a thought, but I was scared to answer it. I slowly opened the shower door and looked down to the small animal.

"Did you just talk to me?" I asked. That was it, I was surely losing my mind.

"_Get out." _I heard again. I looked down to the small animal and saw her staring at me like she was a statue. I was going insane. I took one last look at her and shut the shower door.

"I'm going insane." I mumbled to myself. I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried off and got dressed. I dried my hair and put on a small amount of makeup.

I went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. I finished getting dressed and headed to the door. I was starved. I opened the door, ready to go to the kitchen when I heard something.

"_Can I come?"_ said the voice. I turned ever so slowly and looked behind me to see the kitten sitting on the floor, looking like a vase, with hopeful eyes, much like the night before.

"I think food can be put off for a bit. I really need to talk to the professor." I mumbled to myself.

I walked out of my room and turned around to the kitten. "Come on." I said. She leapt up from her spot on the floor and cantered out into the hallway. I shut my door and made my way to the professors office.

Logan decided to open his door at the exact moment I walked by.

"Hey, you going to breakfast?" he asked.

"Not now Logan." I said.

"Hey, what's with the animal?" he asked. I paused in the hallway. I turned around to glare at him, my eyes becoming darker at annoyance.

"Not now." I exasperated. I looked down to the cat and saw her hiss at Logan. Logan jumped back a bit, obviously taken back. I laughed a bit and turned around.

"Come on!" I yelled to the cat. She turned away from Logan and followed me down the hall.

"Damn felines." he mumbled.

* * *

I found myself outside the professors office. What was I supposed to say? I was even more confused than yesterday.

"Come on in Pixie!" I heard from inside. I would really have to kill Logan for starting that. I opened the door and walked in. I shut the door, after letting in the cat. She ran over and jumped onto the professors desk.

"Why hello there. How did you get here?" the professor said to the cat.

"That's what I want to talk about." I said. I walked over and slumped down into the leather chair in front of his desk. The cat looked at me with a disgusted look.

"What?" I said to her.

"What is it that has you so troubled?" asked the professor.

"I don't know. I mean, last night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Well I found her in the bushes in the garden and decided to bring her in. Well, the next thing I know, she can understand me and she can talk to me." I said.

"She can talk to you?" asked the professor.

"And understand me." I said. "Through the mind." I added.

The professor looked deep in thought. I hope he had some answers because I surely didn't have any.

"Could it possibly be your mutation?" asked the professor.

"Why would my mutation have anything to do with this?" I asked, shoving a hand into the direction of the kitten.

"Now first off, this is not an it, she is a small kitten in need of your care. Obviously she feels she has some kind of connection to you." said the professor.

"Is she talking to you?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"As a matter of fact she is." laughed the professor.

"Great, so I'm not the only one." I mumbled. "For a minute I thought I was going insane."

"No, your not going insane. It seems that you have gotten more advanced in your telepathy." he said.

"Telepathy? I don't have telepathy." I said, confused.

"Why do you think you were able to read people's minds? Why do you think you were able to communicate with this animal. Your powers are becoming more and more distinct, and it would be in your best interest if you started accepting them and learning how to control them."

"I do know how to control them." I argued.

"Yes, but you still have to concentrate to the point of exhaustion don't you? If you continue to use your powers, practice with them, learn how to use more than one at a time, learn how to control them without hurting yourself, I'm sure your mind would be more at ease." said the professor. "I will help you with this, don't worry." he said.

He must of seen the distressed look on my face when he said that. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"So, the reason I can hear her is because of my telepathy?" I asked.

"Correct." he said.

"Right." I mumbled.

"Listen, I would like you to come visit me every Tuesday and Thursday, when you are not working with Jean, so I can help you with your powers. Would you be up for that?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I guess."

"Wonderful." said the professor.

"So, what am I supposed do until then? It's Sunday." I stated.

"Well I can imagine this little creature would like something to eat, and yourself at that matter. Go, get some food, relax. You will need all the rest you can get." said the professor.

"Alright." I got up from my chair and went to the door.

"And pixie. Give her a name would you?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure why not." I said with a sigh. "Come on." I said to the kitten. She leapt from the desk and out the door. I shut the door behind me and sighed. "This will surely get very interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I walked into the kitchen, my stomach grumbling to the point where it might eat itself. I made myself a sandwich along with some chips and pickles. I grabbed a soda and sat down at the table.

I decided to bypass breakfast since it was about 11:30. I grabbed my sandwich and went to take a bite when I looked to my left and noticed that the kitten was staring at me. The kitten licked her chops, obviously waiting for some food. I sighed and put my sandwich down. I got up from the table and looked around the kitchen.

I heard Logan come into the kitchen, thanks to my hearing. I heard the kitten hiss at him and let a small smile spread to my face. 'Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.'

"What are you looking for?" he asked. I turned to look at him. He was giving the kitten a death glare, and if looks could kill, they both would be dead.

"Do you know if we have any pet food?" I asked.

"How would I know?" asked Logan, still staring at the kitten and getting annoyed.

"Well, I figured since you were half animal I thought you would know." I said, knowing my plan would work.

It did. He turned his gaze to me, instead of my kitten.

"What did you say?" he asked with on eyebrow raised.

"I had to say something to get you to stop giving my animal a death glare." I said.

"That thing is yours?" he asked, pointing to her.

"Okay first off, she isn't a thing, she's an animal, like you. But I think she has more people skills than you, and your human." I said the last part to myself partly, but he heard me.

"What,"

"Yes she's mine. Now, do you know if we have any pet food? Or should I break it down a little bit more for you?" I said. I don't know, but it was so easy to pick on him. Probably because he didn't break down and cry every time.

"Even if we did I wouldn't tell you. You seem to have an awfully bad attitude this morning. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the flower this morning, Pixie?" he asked with a smirk.

"Funny." I said, giving him a fake smile. I wiped the smile off of my face and turned back to the cupboards.

I heard two more people come into the kitchen. I looked up to notice it was a boy and a girl. The girl stopped talking when she saw Logan in the kitchen.

"Logan!" she yelled. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing kid. You?" he asked.

"Nothing. Me and Bobby are just getting some food." she turned around and saw me. "Oh, you must be the new girl, Pixie right?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Let me guess, Logan told who I was didn't he?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact he did! How did you know?" she asked. I didn't like her already. She was to happy.

"I just know. You wouldn't happen to know if we have any cat food would you?" I asked.

"Yea, there's some in the cupboard behind Logan." she said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I walked over to Logan. "Excuse me." I said. He didn't move. He stared down at me as I asked again. "Excuse me." He still didn't move. "Will you move!" I exclaimed.

My eyes were getting darker and his smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"What will you give me?" he asked with a smirk.

"A black eye and a few other things I can't say in front of them. Now will you please move!" I said. My eyes were almost black because of how angry I had become.

He did a smooching thing with his lips, as if he were kissing me in the air. I rolled my eyes as he stepped out of my way. I opened the cupboard and grabbed the cat food. I poured it into a small bowl and placed it onto the counter next to my plate. The kitten started eating once I set the bowl down. I put the food back and sat back down.

"I'm Rogue, by the way." she said. I shook her hand and gave her a smile. "Logan picked me up in Canada also." she said.

I raised my eyebrows and looked over to him.

"Do you have a thing with picking up helpless girls in Canada?" I asked.

"No, it's just they always come to me for help. I can't push them away. I mean, come on, that would be cruel, and besides, I like to help people." he said.

I snorted. "Yeah right." I said.

"I helped you didn't I?" he asked.

"Did I ask you to?" I countered back.

"Well if you would like, I can take you right back to Canada and let you fend for yourself." he argued.

"Well, that sounds like a lovely idea, but I have other things to do. See you guys later." I said. I got up from my chair and walked out. I whistled and the kitten jumped from the counter, onto Logan's lap and onto the floor.

"Damn felines." mumbled Logan.

"So, you like her huh?" asked Rogue.

"What?" asked Logan.

"I've seen the way you look at her. And by the way you two bicker, I can tell the feeling is mutual for her, she just doesn't want to believe it." said Rogue.

"Why don't you just stick with your own relationship okay, and I think we will all be fine." said Logan. He got up from his chair and noticed a sweater laying on the bak of the chair. He picked it up and left the kitchen.

* * *

I went to my room and slammed the door. The kitten barely made it in before the door slammed shut. I fumed. Ugh that man made me so angry! Unbelievable!

I paced my room, back and forth, thinking about him. He was so tolerable one moment and then next I could kill him, but we all know that wouldn't do any good. The kitten sat on my bed, staring at me and following me with her head as I paced back and forth. I finally flopped down into my bed, exhausted from thinking to much.

There was a knock on my door and I knew who it was. I really didn't want to open it, but I knew I had to.

I walked over to the door and opened it in a fury. My eyes were still dark from being angry, and my hair was all over. I looked to see Logan standing there, not saying a word.

"_God she's beautiful."_ I heard.

"Thank you." I said.

"What?" he said.

"What?" I said. "Didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"No." said Logan.

Boy was I confused.

"Oh, I thought you said something." I said.

"_I did."_ I heard. I furrowed my eyebrows, clearly confused. Who was talking? I turned around to look at the cat. _"She's so cute when she's confused. Maybe Rogue's right, maybe I do have feelings for her."_

I snapped back to look at Logan, and a surprised look came over his face.

"Uh, I brought you your sweater. You left in downstairs." he said.

I snapped back into reality for a second.

"Thank you." I said, taking the sweater from him.

"Uh, look. I'm sorry for earlier." he said.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"You know, the whole thing in the kitchen." he said.

"Oh." I said. He still stood there, looking at me as if he was expecting something. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Well I thought that maybe you wanted to apologize?" he said.

"For what?" I asked. I wasn't apologizing for anything. I meant what I said and I was sticking to it.

"Your just gonna stand there and say your sorry or anything?" he asked perplexed.

"Why should I say sorry for something that I'm not sorry for?" I said, clearly not seeing what the big problem was.

"Ugh never mind. See ya later." he said. He walked away and I followed him down the hall with my eyes. I searched his mind and heard something that shocked me.

"_Ugh she infuriates me! But God is she cute when she's angry. What is happening to me? Maybe I do have feelings for her. Ugh, I need a beer."_

And then he was gone. So it was Logan I had heard. Did he really have feelings for me? Or was he just playing? Oh man now I need a beer. I closed my door and sat down on my bed. This was too much. Logan could never have feelings for someone else could he? It just didn't seem like him. But then, looks can be deceiving. I threw my sweater on my bed and walked over to the window. I heard an engine and looked to see Logan driving away on his motorcycle. Maybe I wasn't the only one confused.

I


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I paced my room enough to the point where I could have worn a pathway in the wood. I walked downstairs, telling the kitten to stay in my room, hoping I could try and find something to do. Waiting around my room, trying to figure my life out wasn't very fun.

I walked into the living room and found Jean and Scott sitting and watching t.v. I plopped down into the chair that sat next to the couch with a huff.

Scott didn't seem to notice me since he was too dragged into the baseball game that was on, but Jean did.

"_What's wrong?" _I heard in my mind.

"_I'd rather not talk about it in front of Scott. I'm not in the mood for a big lecture."_

"_Then we'll keep it between us. What's wrong?" _she asked.

"_How did you know you had feelings for Scott?" _I asked her.

"_Well,"_ she said with a pause, as if she were thinking, _"When we were in school together, I had a bit of a crush on him, but I never followed the feeling. It wasn't until we had grown up together and became closer that I realized I still harbored feelings for him. I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't feel myself when I wasn't with him. I remembered the first time that I knew I was in love with him. We had been talking about something, I can't remember what it was, but he had blurted out that I was beautiful."_

"_He called you beautiful?" _I asked her.

"_Yea." _she said, laughing mentally. _"He even blushed after he had said it. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen."_

I realized I had been staring at her while we were having our conversation. That would seem to look a bit odd, seeing as how we hadn't said a word to each other, physically. I turned my head towards the t.v.

"_Why do you ask?"_ I heard her ask me.

"_Promise you won't flip." _I sighed.

"_Promise."_

"_I think I may have feelings for Logan and I think he may have feelings for me also." _I said in all one quick breathe, hoping she wouldn't hear me, but it didn't work.

"_You have feelings for Logan?" _she asked.

"_I think so. I mean, I can't stop thinking about him. I've only been here for about two days, but every time my mind_ _strays, it goes straight to him. It's kind of annoying because I don't know why!" _I said exasperated, if you could show that through the mind.

"_Why are you acting like it's a bad thing to have feelings for him?" _she asked.

"_Because it's Logan. Logan doesn't think about anyone but himself." _I said.

"_He thought about you didn't he? He helped you when he could have left you there, to fend for yourself. You said yourself that he might feel the same way. What made you think he does?" _she asked.

"_He said that I was beautiful, and that he may have feelings for me, but he doesn't know. So he went out for a beer to help him figure out what he actually feels. I accidentally heard him through my mind." _I paused. _"I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell him because I am afraid that he will reject me, and I have been hurt to much in my life to have that happen again." _I said.

"_But you will never know what could have happened if you don't at least try." _She said.

"_I'm scared to." _I mumbled.

"_Look, I can't tell you what exactly to do, you have to come to terms with yourself and see if you are willing to take that giant leap or not." _She paused for a moment. _"Are you?"_

I paused before I said anything. _"Yea I am."_ I said.

"_Good, now Logan just got back about five minutes ago. Go to his room and tell him how you feel before you change your mind."_

"_Alright."_ I said.

I turned to look at her and smiled.

"You two done talking now?" asked Scott.

"How did you know we were talking?" I asked.

"Well you came in here about ten minutes ago, and neither of you said a word, which is strange. And when Jean uses her mind she tends to breathe heavily."

"I do not!" she said, punching him in the arm.

"I'm just playing." said Scott, giving her a kiss to the forehead. Jean turned to look at me.

"_Go!"_ she screamed through her mind.

I left the living room and walked upstairs, taking each step at two minute intervals it seemed like. 'Did I really want this?' I asked myself. 'Well of course I do. I haven't had that many relationships, but I know what I feel, and this feeling is so much different from the others.

I stopped talking to myself and looked up to find myself outside of Logan's door. 'Did I really want to do this?' I asked myself again. I looked both ways down the hallway to see if anyone was there. 'Nobody.' I thought. I took a deep breathe a decided to get it over with as fast as I could. The quicker the better I said to myself. I hesitantly raised my hand and knocked on the door. The door opened to soon for my liking, and there stood Logan, in jeans and white t-shirt.

"What do you want?" he growled. I walked into his room and started pacing.

"Look, I have a lot on my chest right now and if I don't get it out then I will cave, and I really need to say this and whether or not you agree that's fine, but knowing I said this out loud makes all the difference." I said. I looked up to notice him leaning against his door, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better." I mumbled to myself. I saw that he was waiting for me to continue. "Okay. Here it goes. Logan, I know that I haven't been the greatest towards you and I know that it's all my fault, but trying to be near you is intoxicating. I can't go two minutes into the day without thinking of you. Every time my mind wanders, it always lands on you. I didn't think anything of it because we have always been arguing with each other, but when it came to the fact that I couldn't do anything without it reminding me of you in more ways than one, I noticed that I simply wanted you. I realized who you were, as a person, and that made me change my entire outlook upon you and it made me realize that," I paused.

"You what." he said.

"It, made me realize that I have feelings for you. Feelings that I know run deeper than any other feeling I have ever felt. I know this is unexpected and a bit shocking, but I had to tell you. Knowing that I liked you, a lot, and knowing that you didn't know made me feel horrible and incomplete. Who knows, this may turn out to be nothing but, I just had to know what I was feeling and I know it's something great." I stopped. He didn't seem to respond to anything that I had said, and he continued to stand there.

"I'm sorry if this, you know I'm not sorry. I'm glad I got it out in the open because if I have to be sorry for liking you than, I don't know. But what I feel is real, I know that deep down. And whether you want to say anything at all is fine with me, but having me tell you made me feel better than ever."

He still had not moved or said a word. I figured he wouldn't so I went to leave. He wouldn't move from the door, but stood staring at me.

"Look, if your going to reject me, then please do it quickly because I have been hurt to much in my lifetime to wait here for your response." I said.

"When did you know you had feelings?" he asked me.

"Today. This morning, when I had heard you call me beautiful."

His head snapped up. "You read my mind?" he growled.

"No! I didn't I swear. I just heard it in my head, I don't even know how to read minds that well, all I know is that I heard it, I swear I didn't read your mind." I said.

He didn't say anything. "What did you mean you had been hurt to much in your lifetime?" he asked.

"No offence Logan but I really am not in the mood to discuss that right now." I sighed.

"Well I am. If someone is so afraid of being hurt, then why are you telling me you have feelings?" he asked.

"I don't know! Alright!" I yelled. **_POOF._** I looked around and noticed I was standing out in the hallway. I sighed. I decided that this was my chance to get away from talking to Logan. I turned and started walking down the hall, when a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a room.

"Don't do that again." warned Logan.

"I didn't do it on purpose." I sighed.

"Why are you so afraid of being hurt?" he asked.

"Logan." I said.

"Please?" he asked me. He grabbed my hands in his and looked into my eyes. I saw the sincerity of his actions and I knew I couldn't deny him this. I closed my eyes and nodded. He led me to the bed and sat me down.

"What happened to you?" he asked, brushing a stray piece of hair from my face and placing it behind my ear, causing me to shiver at his touch.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." he said.

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Alright. Here it goes." I sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Everyone! I know I have been MIA for the past week or so. Sorry that I haven't updated, I had to study for some finals for college and it really sucked. They threw me off of my mind path, so I hope this chapter is satisfying, and I promise I will get back into my groove here soon. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for reviewing! I love that you guys find this story awesome! So here you are, a new and wonderful chapter!! Tell me what ya think. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Okay, here it goes." I said. I took a deep breathe. This was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done, but I felt I owed it to Logan to tell him.

"When I graduated high school, I went off to college to become a doctor. While I was there, I met a few people and we became fast friends. One in particular though, caught my eye. His name was Jason, and he was everything to me. I felt like, I felt things that I had never felt before. Like love, respect," I paused, "Happiness. We were together for two years. My best friend Sarah and her boyfriend Ryan would go on double dates with me and Jason, and we were all so happy. We told each other everything, except I left out the part of me being different. It wasn't until a month or so after our two year anniversary when I received the biggest shock of my life. A few months before, I found out that Sarah was a mutant. I thought I had been the only one. Sarah was able to breathe underwater, and she was able to manipulate it also. She had a way with creatures that lived in the water. We went to Florida for Spring Break and, a group of dolphins swam by. Sarah decided to see them up close and personal. If I didn't know any better I would say she could have been a dolphin. I used to call her Flipper. It was an inside joke between us. She was terrified that I knew, but when she found out that I was a mutant also, we became even closer, determined to never let anything happen to either one of us. I came home one day after classes to find the apartment a complete mess. Sarah was nowhere to be found and I was worried that something happened to her. I picked up the phone and was about to call 911 when I heard Jason's voice from behind me. He told me that he had found out about Sarah, and that he had taken care of her." I said. I zoned out into an alternate world, reliving that horrible day.

"_What did you do to her?" I demanded. Jason slowly walked over to me with a smirk on his face._

"_I did what I had to do. We cannot have scum like that walking around here acting like they are one of us." he snarled._

"_Where is she!" I yelled._

"_She's being taken care of right now, as we speak."_

"_Where!" I said. I could feel my eyes getting darker and I knew that Jason noticed too._

"_She's downstairs. They are disposing of her right now." he smiled._

_I ran out of my apartment and down the stairs. I pushed people out of my way as I tried to make it before she was gone. I made it to the door, but was blocked by an office of the law._

"_I'm sorry ma'am. You can't go any farther." he said._

"_No, you don't understand. That is my friend, you have no right to be doing this! Let her go!" I yelled._

"_I'm sorry lady but there is nothing we can do. We have to follow orders."_

"_What orders! To dispose someone just because they are different? Let her go now!" I yelled._

"_Katriana!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Ryan being hauled off by two army men. _

"_Ryan!" I yelled. I tried to get past the guard, but he wouldn't budge. "Where are they taking you!" I yelled._

"_Don't worry about it. Just go, quickly before they get you too!" he yelled. _

_I watched as he was thrown harshly into the back of a truck. The doors slammed and I saw Ryan and Sarah, looking back at me as they drove away. Tears made their way from my eyes and down my cheeks. _

"_They will never have the opportunity to ever hurt you again." said Jason from behind me. I turned to glare at him only to find a satisfied smirk on his face._

_I left him and ran back to my room, packing everything I could imagine. I loaded everything, along with Sarah's things into my car._

"_Kat what are you doing?" asked Jason as I loaded up my car._

"_Leaving. I thought that even a incompetent idiot such as you could figure that out." I spat._

_I was slammed up against my car, Jason's hand against my throat._

"_Don't you even think, for one second that you can just leave me. I hold power over you, power you don't even know about. I know about your past Katriana, I know everything about you, down to your beautiful black shined wings. I know what you are, and I intend on keeping it that way. No one will ever know what you are, no one will ever love you the way I love you, and no one will ever lay a finger on you. You are mine, and will always be mine. I will always find you. No matter where you run, I will find you." he whispered into my face._

_My eyes became so dark, they turned black. I grabbed Jason with my mind and sent him flying into a dumpster not to far from my car._ _I slammed the lid shut and locked it. I got into my car and left, leaving whatever feelings I had known behind._

"I never saw any of them again." I said, tears falling into steady streams as they ran down my face.

Logan grabbed me and brought me into a hug. He laid his hand on my head as it rested against his chest. We sat there for awhile, me just shedding tears and Logan trying to wisk them away.

"I'm sorry. I haven't cried like that in years." I said with a laugh. "Oh look at your shirt." I said. I wiped his shirt where my tears had soaked in. He grabbed my hand and lowered it.

"Don't worry about it." he said. "So that's the reason you don't want to get to close."

I only nodded. "Ever since Jason, what he said to me, about knowing who I was, saying that no one could love me more than he did, that no one would ever love me; I guess it just stayed with me after all these years. I never really thought about it until today, when I knew what I was feeling."

I looked into his eyes and saw sadness.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked.

Logan only shook his head and turned away.

"It's nothing." he replied.

"Logan I know that something bothers you and I know that you won't let anyone in also."

Logan turned towards me when I said that. Anger was filled in his eyes and I knew I would get what I wanted.

"You know nothing about me. Unlike you, I can't remember my past. I know nothing of who I am, I know nothing of the life I lived before all of this!" he exclaimed. He sighed. "I would give anything, to know something about me. About who I was, who I used to be." he said sadly.

"You were a caring and generous man." I whispered. "You gave me courage to face what evil laid ahead of me. You cared for me after everything that you had been through. You came back, knowing that something wasn't right." I looked up to him to see him looking at me entranced. "You came back for me."

Logan sat down on the bed. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. I got up and crouched down in front of him.

"Logan, if after everything that you had been through in that horrible place, if after everything that had happened to you, if you were willing to come back and save a helpless girl who was scared more than life itself, then I suppose that you were a great man. A man who was caring towards others, and a man who had a good heart."

Somehow, the conversation had turned from me telling him that I had feelings for him, towards who Logan was as a person. I felt like I was intruding on something that I shouldn't be. I stood up and began walking towards the door, when a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked back to see Logan looking back at me with sincerity in his eyes, along with hope. He pulled me back towards him and placed me in his lap so we were facing each other. He wrapped me into a hug and it felt as if he never wanted to let me go. I heaved a great sigh and closed my eyes, enveloping myself in his scent and the feeling that I longed for the most, safety. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes. He looked as if were searching for something within me that he thought I possessed.

"So," he whispered huskily, "You remember me from that long ago huh?" he asked.

I smiled. He may have been lost, but he sure did have his cockiness in check.

"Well, it is kind of hard to forget someone who saved your life. Even if he may be old." I smiled.

"I may look old, but I look sexy as hell." he said.

I laughed. For the first time in almost two days, I laughed and he gave me one of his signature smirks.

"Yes, well you may look sexy as hell, but you're still old." I said.

He sighed with a smirk and fell backwards onto the bed, taking me with him. I straddled him, as he lay on the bed, staring into my eyes. I leaned over, propping my hands on each side of his head as my hair fell, framing my face.

He began to lean into me. His face coming closer and closer to my face; his lips coming closer and closer to mine. We were inches apart from each other, when suddenly he backed off, laying back down onto the bed. A look of disappointment must have flashed through my eyes because he smiled and brushed some hair behind my ears, while he gently stroked them as he pulled away, causing me to shiver.

"Stay with me tonight?" he whispered to me. I looked into his eyes and found longing in them, but I knew he was holding himself back, for my sake, and that alone made me agree.

"Yes." I whispered just as softly.

I climbed off of him and lay down, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer into him. I lay my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat as my eyes slowly started to close. A light feather of a kiss placed on my temple was the last thing I registered as I fell into the deep recesses of sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was in a dream world when I felt the bed shift next to me. I opened my eyes and found Logan rummaging around the room.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled almost incoherently. My eyes were barely open and my head was lifted a few centimeters from my pillow.

Logan looked over to me with a caught expression on his face. He smiled at the sight of me and came over and sat down.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, hm?" he said. He placed his hand on the side of my face as I laid my head back down on the pillow. I felt his thumb as it rubbed back and forth along my cheek as I fell back into sleep.

* * *

My eyes opened a few hours later and there was no sign of Logan. I dragged myself from his bed and went to the window. The sun was out, shining it's bright rays down onto the world. I yawned and turned towards the door. I decided to go and take a shower and to feed my kitten. No doubt she was hungry.

I made it to my room and opened the door. I was met with intense screaming and yelling from my kitten. No doubt she was giving me a scolding. I only chuckled to her and went for the shower.

I finished getting ready and opened my bedroom door.

"Come on, let's go and get some food." I said. The kitten ran from the room and out into the hallway.

I walked down the hall and made my way into the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and grabbed some food for her. I poured it into a bowl and placed it onto the floor.

"Pixie?" said Logan. I turned around and found him standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey. Where did you go off to this morning?" I asked him, while putting the cat food into the cupboard.

"Uh, I went searching for someone I thought you might like to meet." he said.

"No offense Logan, but I am not in the mood for meeting people." I said as I turned towards another cupboard to get a soda.

"You might." he said.

"Unlikely." I replied as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Wings?" I heard from someone down the hall behind me.

I froze in my tracks. It had been years since I had heard that name, and the thought of it brought tears to my name.

I turned around and my breathe hitched.

"Flip?" I whispered. I slowly started to walk towards her. I handed my drink to Logan as I passed him, not even glancing at him.

Our steps quickened and we were soon embraced in a long and well deserved hug. We both began crying as we realized that we were finally together again.

I pulled away and looked at her. She still looked the same, except for her eyes. They held pain and sorrow, but also happiness and joy. Her hair was the same, short and blonde, and she was of the same height.

"Sarah. Oh my, how are you? Where were you all this time. I can't believe your still alive! I can't believe it! I thought you dead so long ago!" I exclaimed.

"I am fine!" she laughed. "I thought myself lost a long time ago, but if it wasn't for my husband I don't know what I would have done."

"Your married? To whom!" I questioned with excitement.

"Hello Wings." said a voice. I looked behind Sarah and saw Ryan standing their with a large grin among his features.

"Ryan!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He picked me up and swung me around like you would a younger sister.

"How have you been Wings?" he asked.

"I've been good. How about you? You seem to have done well for yourselves." I said towards both of them.

"We have done well. It was a bit rocky there a few years ago when it happened. But we managed. And when Logan here told us about you I knew we had to come and see you again."

"Logan?" I asked turning a look towards him.

"Yea, he said you mentioned us when telling him your story, so he decided to reunite us or whatever you want to call it." said Sarah.

"You found them?" I asked towards Logan. He only nodded.

"Yea, I mean I figured you may want to see them again, and seeing as how they live here, I thought I would let them know." he said,

I walked over to him and kissed him. I kissed him full on the lips and I didn't even think of what I was doing until he started kissing me back. I pulled back, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. My eyes were dark with passion as I stared into his honey brown gaze.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"Welcome." he said huskily. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and stepped away.

"Um, so." I said, not really knowing what to do now.

"Well, how about we go and catch up while we let the boys here fend for themselves." said Sarah.

I gave her an appreciative look and turned away from Logan. Sarah grabbed my arm and together we walked away from my most embarrassing moment of my life. Before we turned the corner, I chanced one last look from my shoulder to see Logan staring after me, mouth open and eyes full of confusion and passion. I turned away as we rounded the corner, and I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

"So, what is going on between you two hm?" asked Sarah.

"Ugh, don't ask." I said.

"Oh come on! There is obviously something going on. I saw the sparks flying between you two, and I know that it wasn't your electricity ball either."

I laughed at it. I missed her humor and antagonizing ways.

"I don't know. I mean I like him and all, but,"

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"I told him last night, but we kind of strayed away from that subject." I said.

"Ah." said Sarah.

"But, I don't want to talk about me. Let's talk about you!" I said.

"Alright, I will let it go for now, but once we are done with me, it's all about you again!" she said.

We both laughed as we made our way outside to the gardens, where we prepared to catch up on everything that had happened in the time that were separated.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So, what happened to you?" I asked her.

We were seated outside in the garden, next to the pond. Students were running about, playing games and laughing. The sun was shining and the world was alive.

"Well," she heaved a big sigh, "I was getting out of class when I was intercepted by these two men in military outfits. They told me that I was under arrest and if I didn't go quietly then they would make me. So, I let them escort me and on the way I saw Ryan come up to me. Well, I tried to tell him to go, to run away but he was also caught by a couple army men. We were taken to this small room inside a building. I had never seen this building before, and it was right were I always walked to get to our apartment. Anyway, they took me and Ryan in there and proceeded to harass us. They asked questions about who we were, what we could do, what we were capable of. Me and Ryan didn't say anything so they grabbed us and took us to a van waiting outside. That's when I saw you. When they threw us into the van and took us away, I thought my life was over. They gave us a sleeping drug and we were out for days. I woke up in this cell. It was cold, damp, incredibly scary. Something like you would see in the old history movies you love to watch." she laughed.

"Yea, I still watch those I must admit." I laughed. Her laughter died down as she took on a distant look.

"I remember hearing screaming. The cries of a young girl terrorized my dreams every night. They would take her out every morning, and do things to her that made her cry uncontrollably. I was in my cell for days, when I saw a shadow loom over my cell door. It had been quiet during the past few hours and I was wondering what they were doing. My cell door opened and I saw Ryan crouch down. Tears immediately came to my eyes. Never had I been so happy to see him. I crawled out of my cell and into his arms." she paused. "I thought I would die in that cell. We found our way out of there and managed to find somewhere that we could stay. We were trying to find something to eat the next morning when Jean and Storm came for us. We thought it was all a joke until I saw the seriousness and determination in their eyes. So we went with them, and they brought us here. We have been living here for a couple of years, and in that time, Ryan proposed and we got married."

She finished with a big smile upon her face.

"I'm happy for you." I said meaning every word. Sure our lives had been horrible and yes I was a bit jealous, but this was my best friend, and I was genuinely happy for her.

"So, enough about my sad life, tell me about yours!" she said excited.

"Well, mine isn't that great either." I said. She already knew about my childhood, with my parents death and being experimented on, so I didn't really know what to tell her.

"Well, tell me what happened after I was taken. Start there." she told me.

"Alright, um, well I came home and I saw that the entire apartment was ripped to shreds. So I called out for you and you didn't answer so I called 911. Well, Jason turned up and he basically told me that you and Ryan were being taken care, as he liked to put it. So I told him to tell me where you were, and so I ran down to find you. Well, after I saw what happened I ran back upstairs and began packing everything. I took everything to my car and was about to get in when Jason pushed me against the car. He told me that he knew what I was and that no one could ever love me like he did, that no one would ever love me. I got angry and threw him into a dumpster."

Sarah laughed. "You always did have a problem with that temper." she said.

"Yes well. After that I got into my car and drove forever. I finally settled on another college and picked up where I left off. This time, I didn't let anyone to close for fear of repercussions. Well, that lasted for a few years until I got lazy. My roommate found out that I was a mutant and threw me out. So I packed everything, again, and left."

"That must have been hard." she said.

"Well, it was at the time, but I knew that wasn't where I was supposed to be. So I decided to go on a little trip to Canada."

"Is that where you met Logan?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I asked her with a questioning glare.

"He just has an obsession with Canada, so I figured." she said.

"Yea, I got into some trouble and he saved me. From there he took care of me, until he brought me here."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to continue with school? I noticed Logan has taken quiet a liking to you." she smiled.

"What is it with people and telling me that!" I exclaimed.

"Well it is quiet obvious that the man likes you." she said.

"And how do you figure that one." I said sarcastically.

"Well, for starters the man never stops staring at you. And he always sniffs the air whenever you are around which means, he likes the way you smell."

"Oh come off it! Just because he sniffs the air does not mean he likes me!" I said.

"Look, I am just telling you what I have observed and what I can make off it, he likes you whether you want to believe it or not!" she said.

"Look, I told him how I felt and,"

"Did he tell you how he felt?" she interrupted me.

I sat slumped. "Well no but,"

"Then you have to talk to him. Make him tell you how he feels. If he doesn't, who knows how long the two of you will be gallivanting around each other for the next ten years." she said.

"Oh shush. Look, he will tell me how he feels in his own time! Until then, I am going to continue learning how to become a doctor with Jean and let life take its course." I said, chin raised high.

"Fine." she said.

"Fine." I replied.

"Then you know that he is leaving for a mission." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Logan, and the rest of the X-Men are leaving to complete a mission that the professor is sending them on."

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked myself.

"Is he supposed to tell you everything?" she asked me with a smile.

"Look, I just told the man I was in love with him! Of course he's supposed to tell me everything!" I exclaimed, obviously mad.

"So you love him?" she smiled.

My eyes turned dark and I could feel the electricity sprouting from my fingers.

"Ugh!" I yelled. I got up from the bench and ran inside. Man that girl could drive me insane. I ran around the mansion looking for Logan. I searched everywhere but couldn't seem to find him. He wasn't in his room or the kitchen, which was a surprise, so I chanced the workout room. I opened the door to find none other than Logan, duking it out with a punching bag, and it looked like the punching bag was losing severely.

"So you're not gonna give your opponent a chance are ya?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

Logan stopped and turned his head to me.

"Not a chance." he smirked. He turned back and continued to torture the poor punching bag.

"So I heard you were going on a mission." I said walking slowly up to him. He stopped punching when I spoke. His arms fought on whether to continue fighting or to give up.

"How did you find out?" he growled.

"Sarah." I replied. "Were you even gonna tell me?" I asked him. By the looks of him, it seemed that he didn't want me to know.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a small mission to where we have to go pick up some kid. Didn't think it was that big to tell you." he replied unwrapping his hands.

"Well obviously it's big enough to the point where you have to hide it from me!" I said.

"Look, why do you wanna know?" he asked.

"I just want to know what is going on. It's not like I am asking you to infiltrate the CIA and give me all of there information! It's a question that requires a simple answer. Why are you making such a big deal about this?" I asked him.

"You don't get it do you." he stated.

"Obviously not." I said. He stood, back turned towards me, breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile. "Logan."

"Look! There are some things that I don't like sharing alright! Just because we know each other doesn't mean I have to tell you every single thing about me!" he yelled turning towards me.

"This is not about you Logan! This a mission for everyone, unless you are trying to imply something else into this conversation that you find hard to say." I said.

"Forget it." he said.

"I will, because obviously you care more about yourself than others." I said.

I turned to leave but was slammed up against the wall, Logan's face inches from mine.

"Don't pretend you know anything about me." he growled.

"I wouldn't if you would just let people in. Wasn't you who said just yesterday that you can't be afraid of letting people in? That, if you spend your entire life alone, then you will always wonder about the what could have been's?" I said.

"I have to many of those." he said backing away from me.

"And you're gaining another one. Goodbye Logan."

I threw open the door, letting it slam against the wall. I walked upstairs and went directly to my room. I slammed the door shut and slid down, tears falling down my face. Life had been to hard to have to deal with him.

There was knock on the door and I wished it wasn't Logan. I searched with my mind to find out it was only Jean and Sarah. I got up and walked to my bed, opening the door with my mind. They walked in and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

"Oh I don't want to talk about it." I said through muffled sobs.

"Was it Logan?" asked Sarah.

"That seems to be the answer for everything these days." I said.

Sarah and Jean both laughed. I told them everything that happened, and they sat idly as I finished my story.

"Sweetheart, you can't let him get to you. He's an ass, let him be one." said Sarah. I laughed at her and blew my nose.

"Look Tria, I have to leave for this mission, but I promise you I will come back and we can talk about this whole thing alright?" said Jean.

I gave her a smile and a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem. I gotta go, but I will see you both soon. Bye!" she said.

She left my room, leaving only Sarah and me.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up." she said.

She dragged me out of my room and down the stairs. On our way, we passed the group of people who were soon to depart for their mission. We passed all unnoticed except for one. My violet eyes met with Logan's hazel ones, and I saw a hint of concern in them. He undoubtedly noticed my eyes, red and puffy, along with my nose. I broke our gaze and turned into the hallway towards the kitchen.

Sarah went straight for the freezer and pulled out two pints of ice cream.

"Now, I know we haven't done this in awhile, but tonight is just about us. No boys, no toys, nothing. Just you and me, Ben and Jerry of course, and a chick flick! Come on."

I smiled as we both went into the living room. She turned on a movie and we both sat, eating our ice cream, laughing and crying, and reminiscing about the old days.

* * *

It's a long one i know, just making up for lost time! Let me know what ya'll think! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Four days had gone by and the X-Men had not returned. I was worried that something had happened. I left my room and went to talk to the professor. I opened the doors to find him sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Pixie, so good to see you. What troubles you?" he asked.

"They have been gone for four days now." I stated.

"It is not uncommon for a mission to last more than a few days."

"Yes but I feel as if something is wrong." I said.

"Do not worry. I am sure everything is alright." said the professor.

I sighed. "Alright. Well, will you let me know when they get back?" I asked.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

I turned towards the door and just before I opened it, I froze.

"_Tria, meet us down in the infirmary, now!"_

I turned towards the professor. He had the same look upon his face.

"Did you hear her?" I asked.

"Go." said the professor.

I threw open the door and ran towards the elevator. I reached the basement and sprinted off towards the infirmary. The door opened and I ran in. There lay Logan, unconscious and bleeding.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Tria, come on I need your help." said Jean. I slowly walked over to her.

"Why is he like this, he should be healing himself." I said. I grabbed some antiseptic and began cleaning his wounds.

"Something went wrong. I don't know what, but from the way Logan is, he must have been slipped something to delay his self healing. I just don't know." Jean whispered the last part.

I grabbed some gauze after cleaning the wounds, and taped him up. Jean hooked up a breathing machine to help him breathe. As she hooked him up, Logan began to shake.

"Tria hold him down!" she said. Logan was thrashing all over and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold him. I grabbed his body using my mind and concentrated on holding him down. He stopped moving and Jean finished hooking him up.

I grabbed a syringe filled with sleeping medicine. I injected it into his arm and he started to stop fighting. He calmed down to the point where he finally fell asleep.

Jean and I stepped back and heaved a sigh. Logan lay between us. The only sound was the beeping of his heart monitor.

"Tria do you mind watching him while I go and clean up?" asked Jean quietly.

My head snapped up when she spoke. "Uh yea. Sure. I'll watch him, you go and get some rest. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks." she said. She walked out of the room leaving only me and Logan.

I slowly walked over to him. His breathing was rhythmic and he seemed so at peace. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

I didn't know why I had accepted to watch over him. This man had hurt me and I wanted nothing to do with him, and here I was, sitting next to him as his life hung in the balance.

So many things were rushing through my mind that I didn't notice myself fall asleep.

I woke up about an hour later. I had a headache the size of Montana and my neck hurt. I rolled out the crick in my neck and got up. I went over to Logan to check up on his injuries.

I pulled back a piece of gauze. The only thing that showed any sign of injury was a slight pink scar. I rubbed my finger slightly over the scar. A hand grabbed my wrist making me jump in shock.

"That tickles." he grumbled.

"Sorry." I smiled. I took of the rest of the bandages and threw them away.

"What's the damage." he said.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk to him but I couldn't face the inevitable.

"You'll be fine. Unfortunately you will have scars from what happened, but you should be fine."

I said.

"Thanks doc." he said.

"What happened?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed and looked away.

"Oh that's right, you don't want anyone to know anything about you. Sorry."

"Pix it's not that." he said.

"Then what is it Logan? Obviously you don't wanna let people get too close to you. You only care about yourself! You have no want to help others!"

"I helped you didn't I?" he yelled.

"Yes but right now there are people here you care about you, who want to help you,"

"What like you?" he asked interrupting me.

"Yes like me. I care a lot about you."

"Obviously. You've done a wonderful job." he said with sarcasm.

"Don't even. I had to stand there and watch as you almost died. My heart crushed seeing you lying here having a machine breathe for you! Do you even care that someone wants to help you?"

"I don't need help from anyone." he growled.

"Fine." I sighed. I walked towards the door. "Just remember that the next time you almost die because I will surely not be there to save your sorry ass."

The door opened and I stormed out of there, tears falling from my eyes. There was nothing I could do to make him see that he needed help from time to time.

I went to the elevator and pushed the button. The door opened and I went to step in when an arm blocked my way.

"What do you want." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said, I just,"

"You just don't know what you want. You don't know how to accept help from people. Is that right?" I said.

"That's about it. But I also want help. I just don't know how to ask. Listen I'm sorry that I said what I said, and I haven't forgotten about what you told me. It's just a bit of a shock."

"What's a shock. That someone likes you?" I asked.

"No, it's a shock that it's you, who likes me." he said.

"Why, am I not allowed to have feelings for you? It seems that you just keep digging yourself into a deeper hole then you already are in." I said.

"I'm just trying to apologize." he said.

"Well you're doing a pretty shitty job of it." I said. "Excuse me." I said.

He dropped his arm and I stepped into the elevator. I chanced one last glance at Logan and noticed a small hint of sadness in his eyes. The door closed and tears fell from my eyes. Whatever chance I had with him was now gone.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit odd or not as good. I am presently sick so i think my mind is a bit groggy and not all there. Let me know what you think!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Weeks had gone by and I had avoided Logan at all costs. I knew I had screwed things up with him. I should have just accepted his apology because I knew those were golden. He didn't apologize to often.

The professor decided to throw a winter formal for the students. It was going to be a masquerade ball, where you could be anything you wanted. The teachers, along with myself, had to chaperone and of course, dress up.

Jean, Storm and myself decided to take a few girls out to the mall to help find them something to wear. We arrived at the mall and the girls jumped out of the van in a flash.

"Meet us in the courtyard in two hours!" yelled Storm as the girls practically ran towards the mall.

While the girls shopped, me, Jean, and Storm decided to walk around, looking at different outfits here and there.

"So, Tria, what are you gonna be?" asked Jean.

"Oh, I'm not going." I said with a laugh.

"Oh come on. You have to go. It will be fun. Besides, you know you want to make an impression on Logan." said Storm with a smile.

"Ha, I think I ruined every chance possible between the two of us." I said.

"All the more better to knock him dead!" said Jean.

I looked between the two of them and knew I would lose, so I agreed.

"Fine." I sighed reluctantly.

The both shouted out loud at my answer.

"Uh, do you know what you would wanna be?" asked Jean.

"I think I do." I said.

"What! What would make Logan stop dead in his tracks?"asked Storm.

"Myself." I said with a knowing smile.

They both looked at me with a questioning look before they figured out what I meant.

"Oh that would be so great!" said Storm.

"Wings!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Sarah running towards me.

"Flip what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Did she agree?" Sarah asked them.

"Yep." said Jean with a smile.

"Great!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Wait a minute. You guys had this planned?" I asked.

"Yea! Now come on, I saw the perfect dress for you. Come on!" said Sarah.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me off to a department store with Jean and Storm not to far behind.

* * *

As I finished getting ready for this evening, immense doubt began flowing through me everywhere. 'Could I really pull this off?' I thought to myself. 

I sighed and finished my hair. I spiral curled my hair, leaving it to hang in loose curls. I pulled back half of my hair and made a messy bun type thing on the top of my head. I left a few curly strands hang down in the front of my face while the rest fell down my back. I had pulled my hair back so my ears could be shown in their full effect.

I put on some soft pink glittered eyeshadow and outlined my eyes in black outliner. I applied black mascara making my lashes longer and more fuller. My eyes looked bigger and more prominent. I applied some soft blush and put on some pink lip gloss making my lips plumper.

I grabbed a few diamond looking hair pieces and winded them into my hair giving me the whole pixie look.

As I was putting in the last one, there was a knock on my door. I opened it using my mind and in stepped Jean, Storm, and Sarah. All three of them looked beautiful. Jean had on a bright red dress that was form fitting on top and then flowed out at the bottom. Her hair was all curled and put up away from her face. She carried her butterfly mask in one hand, and my shoes in the other.

Storm was in a black gown which was similar to Jeans, except Storm's had silver swirls all over. She had a cat mask in her hand along with a purse.

"You guys look amazing!" I said.

"Wait for me!" I heard from the hallway.

Sarah came bursting through the door. She had on an ocean blue strapless dress that went all the way to the floor. She had on her bird mask and carried my dress in her arms.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Okay come on! Let's get you dressed!" said Storm.

Sarah brought the dress over and hung it up. She unzipped it and pulled out my dress. It was a floor length strapless ball gown that was form fitting until the waist where it flowed out. The front of the dress towards the bottom was gone, leaving an opening that ran up my leg, stopping at my thigh. It was pink in color, and had black glittered lines that wove in and out of each other along the sides, with an occasional line coming along the front. The edges of the dress, such as the top and bottom were outlined in black.

I stepped in as Storm buttoned up the back. I made sure my wings were clear of the gown and were able to stay out comfortably. I put on my black heels that were open toed and that had ribbon that wrapped around my leg, tying off at my calf.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I truly looked the part of a pixie; I just hoped Logan noticed.

"Alright, we ready?" asked Sarah.

"Yea." I said softly.

We walked down the hall while I made sure I didn't hit anybody with my wings.

"You girls look absolutely beautiful." said Scott.

"Thanks." we all said.

"Wow." said Ryan. "Wings, you clean up well."

"Shut up." I said punching him in the arm.

We both laughed as we made our way down the stairs and into the ballroom. The kids had done an amazing job with the decorations. Jean and Scott, and Sarah and Ryan went to their section where they would be chaperoning, while me and Storm made our way to ours.

The party was in full swing and the kids were having a blast. They were dancing and laughing, and most if not all were actually getting along with each other, which is rare for some.

Chaperoning, I have discovered, was the most murderous job in the world! Especially when you have to stand across from the guy that you are hopelessly in love with.

Throughout the entire night, me and Logan had been throwing glances back and forth to each other. It was getting kind of sad. Here we were, two grown ups to stubborn to go and talk to one another.

Storm came back to me with a cup of punch and a cookie.

"Thanks." I told her.

"So, when are you going to stop eyeing Logan and get the guts to go and talk to him?" said Storm taking a sip from her punch.

I sighed. "It's not that easy. I mean, I was the one that walked away, not him." I said.

"Yes but you can also be the one to walk back up." she said.

"I can't." I whined.

"Stop your whining and go over there!" said Storm. She grabbed my punch and gave me a shove towards Logan.

I took several deep breathes as I walked over to him. Time seemed to have slowed down as I drew nearer and nearer. I was so close, when I saw something that made me stop.

Rogue had walked up to Logan and kissed him. Not on the cheek but on the lips. I froze in my tracks. My mind had shut down and I didn't know what to do. It seemed as if the entire world had become still.

I stood still, staring at his face as tears found their way to my eyes. I felt my eyes become darker as I felt my heart break. My breathing had become heavier as Logan turned his gaze directly towards me. I saw that he was shocked at what he had done, and even more shocked that I had seen.

I couldn't take it anymore. I made my way towards the door, which unfortunately would mean that I had to pass by Logan. I made it through the door without drawing too much attention to myself.

I walked towards the back door and opened it. The cold air hit me like a thousand knives, but I didn't care. I was numb. I walked outside, into the garden. The tears had finally broke their way through and made their way down my face.

I lost my balance and fell, my knees collapsing into the snow. I sat in the snow, letting the white frosted flakes land upon my cheeks, mixing in with my tears.

I didn't hear the footsteps as I sat crying, but I could definitely hear the breathing.

"Pixie." said a gruff voice.

I froze. I thought that it had been Scott or Hank, but it was the last person that I expected to see and the absolute last person I wanted to see.

"Leave me alone." I cried softly.

"Please," he began.

"Just leave me alone." I begged.

I heard him sigh. He turned to leave but faltered.

"Katriana, I know what you saw and please believe that it was nothing. I'm sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intention. I promised that I would never hurt you, and I broke that promise. I'm sorry."

The last part was said in a barely there whisper, but I heard it.

"And I wanted to tell you that you looked absolutely beautiful tonight, just like a pixie."

I heard the retreating footsteps followed by closing door. I let more tears fall freely as I sat underneath the falling snow.

After about twenty minutes, I finally dragged myself up and went back inside. I walked up to my room, making sure to bypass the party, and locked the door behind me. I changed out of my dress and into some gray sweat pants and a red tank top. I took out my hair and washed off my makeup. I curled up onto my bed and turned on the t.v. My kitten jumped onto the bed and curled up into my arms. I fell asleep minutes later, utterly exhausted.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I woke up at about two in the morning to a severe headache and a dry mouth. I sat up, ignoring the protests from my kitten, and looked out the window. The moon was shining bright, illuminating the white forest that laid outside.

I crawled out of my bed and pulled on my black zip-up sweater. I opened the door and began walking down towards the kitchen. A few meows from my kitten alerted me to her presence.

"Fine." I mumbled, not in the mood to argue with an animal.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went straight to the refrigerator and opened it up. I searched for something to drink when I heard my stomach mumble. Agreeing to not ignore my stomach, I grabbed a soda and a pint of Ben & Jerry's. This was my favorite thing to eat, if you hadn't noticed.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a gruff voice in the dark.

I almost jumped out of my skin when someone had spoke. I turned around and saw none other than Logan sitting at the island. I sighed in annoyance as I turned back around to face the fridge. I sat my stuff down as I went to the cupboard and got some food for my kitten. I poured her a bowl and sat it on top of the island, next to me.

"You really need to give that cat a name." Logan stated.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my ice cream and soda. I sat down on the opposite side of the island as Logan. I opened my soda and took a sip.

"I don't know what to name her." I said. "And if I name her then talking to her will get more annoying, and that means I will get closer, and I am not ready to start talking to animals."

I pulled off the top of my ice cream and dug in with my spoon. I noticed I had forgotten the most important part of my ice cream, the Hershey's chocolate syrup. Cookies and Cream ice cream plus Hershey's syrup equaled heaven.

I grabbed the syrup from the fridge and applied about a 3 inch coat of chocolate syrup. I smiled to myself and took another bite.

"I think you should name her Chatte. It's French for cat." said Logan.

I rolled my eyes as I swallowed my ice cream.

"I am not naming her after something I can't even pronounce." I said.

"Well, what about Esprit. That means mind. She does talk to you through the mind doesn't she?"

"Logan, why are you so persistent on naming my cat!" I said annoyed.

"Because I am tired of hearing you call it kitten, or animal. It's annoying." he said.

"Is that the real reason? Or are you just trying to avoid having a normal conversation with me?" I said.

Logan was about to retort when he registered what I had said. He bowed his head and began releasing and sheathing his claws. It was most annoying. It didn't seem like he would say anything else, so I got up and threw my stuff away. I walked out of the kitchen and up towards my room.

A hand on my arm stopped me and turned me around, shoving me into a wall. My breathe left me for a moment as I looked up into Logan's hazel eyes. It didn't really return after that either.

"Listen to me, I know I screwed up alright! I know that what I did was wrong. You had every right to blow up at me and not talk to me. But believe me, it has been killing me every minute knowing that you won't talk to me or even look at me. I don't know if I can give you what you want. I am not the kind of man that you bring home to your parents, I'm not a fun loving guy. I like my space, I like to be by myself when I want and when I am with you I can do that because you understand just as much as I do. I know that you are pissed and have every right to be, but please," he paused, "I need you."

I was frozen in my spot against the wall. Could I trust him? He hurt me once before, he could do it again.

"And I know that I told you that I would never hurt you, I want to fulfill that promise. I know I broke it once, but please give me another chance to mend it back together. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you realize how much you mean to me. We haven't known each other long but, I feel this dire need to protect you. Ever since I saw you behind that bar, I wanted to protect you from everything bad, I wanted to be there when you were down, when you felt like you couldn't go on. I still do. I want to be your other half."

Tears started to form in my eyes as he said the last sentence. He had no idea how long I had wanted him to say those words to me. A lone tear fell from my eye as my head bent downwards. His thumb wiped away my tear as he lifted my head to meet his gave.

"I love you." he whispered gruffly.

I stared up into his eyes and searched for anything that could be a lie, but all that was there was pure honesty and love. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his.

This had been my moment, the one I had dreamt of every night. I was finally living it and there was nothing that would take it away.

We broke apart, both us breathing heavily trying to get as much air as possible. He wrapped me into a hug and I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

We held each other for what seemed like ages. We pulled apart and looked up towards each other. He leaned in and captured my lips so softly I thought I would faint.

He pulled away leaving me in a small entrancing world.

"Come on, it's late." he said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the wall towards my door. We stopped outside my door and he kissed me one last time. I opened my door still in a daze. I laid along the door, staring at him. He was just so beautiful.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

"Goodnight." I smiled. "Carcajou! Come on." I said. The kitten, newly named Carcajou ran into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Carcajou?" Logan asked.

I smiled knowing he didn't know what it meant.

"It's French for Wolverine." I smirked. "Goodnight." I said playfully.

I shut the door as I heard him chuckle to himself as he walked towards his room.

I turned around and squealed like a little girl. I was sure not to be too loud for fear of others hearing me, especially Logan.

I ran over and jumped on my bed. I fell flat on my back and stared out of the window at the stars in the sky.

I fell asleep that night with a bigger heart and a smile that would light up the sky.

* * *

Hello! Sorry it is kind of short. I think i am getting more sick. So, i also hope the french is right. I've never taken french before so if i have an error please let me know! Enjoy!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The sun shone through the sky in rays of golden color. The clouds were scarce and the snow sparkled like diamonds.

I opened my eyes with a squint, the sun shone through my window landing directly on me. I covered my head with my blanket and snuggled deeper into the warmth.

"Get up!" Logan shouted as my door thrust opened and banged against the wall.

I was so scared that I fell from my bed and got tangled in all of my blankets.

"What the hell!" I yelled. I was still half asleep as I sat on the floor, glaring up at Logan through half shut eyelids.

"Get up." he said.

"And what for may I ask?" I asked annoyed.

"It's time for breakfast and the professor wants to see you." he said with a smug smile.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" I said.

"Every minute Pixie." he said.

I growled at him as I tried to crawl out of my blankets. It had been three weeks since he admitted to me that he loved me and every moment since then had been perfect. We hardly ever argued and when we did, it was usually over something stupid. We spent our mornings together starting with breakfast and then a quick walk around the school to make sure everything was safe and secure. Then I would go down with Jean or to the professor while he went and taught gym class and danger room simulations. We would then have lunch together, somewhere off away from everyone. After that we would return to our previous jobs and stay there until 6:00. After that we would go and have dinner and then spend the rest of our evenings together, doing who knows what. Things felt so right with him and I wondered how long it would last.

I dragged myself up from the floor and went to my closet to get something to wear.

"Do you know what he wants me for?" I asked Logan.

"Maybe." he smiled.

"You know this cockiness of yours is really starting to annoy me." I growled.

"You need to stop growling sweetheart. It doesn't suit you." he growled back as he stood behind me, lowering his head to my neck.

"Well then maybe I need to stop hanging around you then, huh? You're a bad influence Logan."

He whipped me around and pushed me against a wall.

"You don't seem to think I'm a bad influence." he said getting closer.

"Only when you do certain things." I smiled coyly.

"Like what?" he asked getting closer than he was before.

"I think you know." I whispered.

His lips met mine and all thoughts of conversation went out the window. His kisses were absolute. Never leaving you unsatisfied. Everything he did never left you leaving unsatisfied.

He pulled away when there was a cough at the door.

"Uh, Pixie the professor is asking for you." interrupted Scott.

"Buzz of Scooter." growled Logan.

"Logan I am just the messenger." said Scott.

"Well then you should be shot." said Logan.

"Logan! Knock it off." I said. "I'll be right there Scott."

"Alright." said Scott with a smile.

I smiled back as he turned around and walked down the hallway. Logan looked between me and Scott.

"What's going on between the two of you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing." I said as I searched through my closet for something to wear.

"Didn't look like nothing. I saw those glances." he said.

"Well then I guess we're discovered! I was trying to keep it a secret but I just can't keep anything from you now can I." I said.

"What are you talking about! Do you have something going on with Scott?" he demanded.

I turned around and could see the anger practically steaming from his ears.

"Oh come on, do you really think I would have anything to do with Scott? He's too strict, I don't know. He's annoying."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." said Logan.

"Look," I said walking up to him, "You are the only annoying man I can stand to be around, so far."

He grinned. "Well I'm glad. For a minute there you had me fooled. My pride was seriously gonna be hurt if any of that was true."

"Don't worry. You don't have any pride that should get injured." I smiled.

"Shut up." he said. He kissed me long and hard before pulling away. "Go and get into the shower. I'll meet you in the professors office."

"Okay." I smiled. I walked around him and towards the bathroom, not before accepting a slap on my butt from Logan. "Ow!"

"You're just too cute." he said.

"I hate you." I said. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, not before giving Logan a small smile and a wave.

I got done with my shower pretty quickly. I got dressed and dried my hair. I let my wings out, since they hadn't been free since last night. I slipped on my flip flops and walked towards the professors office.

I knocked on the door and received a warm smile from Storm as she opened the door.

"Hello." I said to her.

"Ah, Pixie, so glad you could join us. Please, have a seat." said the professor.

I walked into his office and sat down on the couch, next to Logan.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Pixie, how would you like to be one of the X-Men?" he asked.

I sat stunned. I had never thought that this would ever be asked towards me.

"Really? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I think, and so has everyone else, that your powers have grown impeccably fast, and that you are able to harbor them without even thinking about it. I believe you are able to do this, but it is up to you." he said.

I took a deep breathe. This was a big step. Was I really ready to become an X-Men? Sure I've been here for at least four months, and my mutation was completely under control and I knew how to handle it, but was I ready to fight? To help protect others?

I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand and noticed everyone looking at me. I looked over towards Logan whose hand was holding mine.

"Are you?" he asked. I looked over to the professor.

"Yes." I said.

"Wonderful! I am so glad that you have accepted. Now, since we have a new member, Jean, Storm, I would like you to take Pixie here with you on your next assignment." he said.

"What?" I said.

"Don't worry. It is only a small mission. Nothing to worry about. How about we all converse down in the meeting room, let us say, in half an hour?"

We all nodded and left the professors office. We all dispersed to do our own thing before we were supposed to meet.

"You alright?" Logan asked me.

I turned to look at him. "Yea, it's just that, wow, I didn't think I would be starting so soon."

"Yea, well, it is only a small mission, nothing dangerous at all. You guys should be in and out as quick as ice. Come on, I have something to show you."

He grabbed my hand and led me down into the basement. He led me to where the suits were hung and stopped me in front of a casement that read 'Pixie' on the bottom.

"This is mine?" I asked pointing my finger towards the suit.

"Yep." he said.

"But I just agreed to,"

"The professor has a way of knowing things before they actually happen. So he decided to have this made for you before hand." said Logan.

"Ah." I said taking my finger down. "So he knew all along I would agree to this?"

"Pretty much." said Logan.

"Gotcha." I said.

"Come on, it's almost time for the meeting."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the meeting room. I had no idea what I was in store for.

* * *

Hello! I hope everyone had a fabulous christmas. This chapter seems a bit iffy, but i need to figure out some things for the next few chapters, so i thought i would add this in there for a spacer or something. Let me know what you think!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

We all gathered around the table to hear what the professor had to say.

"Alright. This mission is one of upmost importance. There is a small warehouse south of Alkali Lake. It is not very big, but what we need is not in there, it is underground. We believe this to be another operations center for Striker and his men. It was a back up base where he could go to hide out from prying eyes. It his hidden inside a mountain side. Very hard to find. We need Jean, Storm, and Pixie to take the jet up there and check it out. All we need is a way of getting in and out. We are not getting in deep just yet. We need to sort out a plan and by doing that we need a way of getting in and out. That is what your job is." said the professor directing the question to me, Storm, and Jean.

"Sounds easy enough." said Storm.

"Yes, quiet. But just to be safe, I would like you to leave tonight, as to not draw attention to yourselves." said the professor.

"Will do." said Jean.

"Excellent. That will be all for now. I need to think on this matter a bit more. You are free until this evening. Logan I am sure you've shown Pixie her new uniform?" asked the professor.

"Yes I have." he said.

"Excellent. You all are dismissed." The professor left the room and we all dispersed at our own will.

I left and went to my room. I wanted to take a quick nap before my first mission. I didn't know if I should have been excited or if I should have been scared. This was after all a very important mission even if it seemed easy.

I walked into my room and was about to close the door when Logan's arm stopped the door.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea." I sighed. He pushed his way into my room and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, patting the open space next to him on my bed.

I sat down in a huff and sighed.

"Am I supposed to be excited or scared?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be both. But more importantly you're supposed to be cautious. Don't shut your mind off from everything that is happening around you. Be cautious of every sound, every smell; you never know if those small things could be your life or your death." he said.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." I replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not gonna sugar coat this for you. This is very serious and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know." I sighed. "I just don't know what to expect. I'm probably just making this all out to be something bigger than it should." I said.

"Yea, well, that's expected. Look, don't worry. It's just a small mission, I highly doubt you'll even have to leave the jet." smiled Logan.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Were you doing something before or," he started.

"Oh I was going to take a nap before I left." I said.

"Want company?" he smiled.

"Definitely." I smiled back.

He laid down and opened his arms. I crawled into them as they wrapped around me. I fell asleep to Logan's heartbeat, thinking and hoping this mission was a breeze.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to see it starting to get dark out. I carefully unwrapped myself from Logan's arms and decided to take a shower before leaving.

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. After washing my hair and my body, I turned off the water and dried myself off. I put on my underwear and my bra, and was about to put on my tank top when I looked at myself in the mirror. I dropped my tank top along with my jaw at what I saw.

Along my arms where purple colored lines that wove across my skin like vines on a tree. The broke off in parts and ended in a swirl. Along my biceps, on both of my arms, the lines ended in small circular swirls. The lines continued down my arm and ended in swirls on the tops of my hands.

There were lines that ran across my stomach and around my back. They ran the lengths of my legs, ending in small swirls here and there and finally ended in swirls on the tops of my feet. It looked like I had vines circling and wrapping themselves around my entire body. I looked to my face and noticed that one ran along my neck, up my face where it made a swirl at my temple, and then continued across the length of my forehead, where it curved and continued down the other side of my face where it ended in a swirl on my right cheek. I looked everywhere, noticing swirls on my hands, and feet, and shoulders, and vine looking purple lines running the lengths of my body. I released my wings and noticed they too where outlined in purple and contained swirls here and there.

I was beginning to get angry. I understood that my mutation liked to change and I accept that, but this was too much. As I continued to get angrier, I noticed my eyes getting darker and brighter at the same time, and that all of the swirls and lines along my body began to glow a bright purple.

"Logan!" I yelled, clearly beginning to freak out.

I heard him fall out of my bed and run to the bathroom door where it flew open, hitting the wall with a thud. He found me standing in nothing but my undergarments in the middle of the bathroom. Clearly he didn't seem to care or notice since his eyes were looking at my glowing designs and not my apparel.

"Oh shit." he said flat out.

"What do I do!" I said, beginning to freak out a lot more than I was before.

"Uh, alright, here put these on and we'll go see Jean." he said. He picked up my tank top and my shorts and threw them at me. I put them in haste and we were soon running down the hallway towards Jean's room. Logan pounded on the door and would have broken it in if Scott hadn't opened it.

"What do you wa," he stopped mid sentence when his eyes landed on me. "Jean!"

"What is with all of the shout," she stopped, "Tria." she said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way down into the lab. She pushed me down on the table and started running tests left and right. Logan and Scott were off to the side, Logan furiously biting his nails, and Scott madly tapping his foot.

When she was done poking me, there was nothing left to do but wait.

"What is going on here?" asked the professor as he rolled in. "I heard such a commotion in my head I thought I would-" he stopped when he noticed my glowing skin. "Well, this is new."

"You think?" growled Logan.

"When did this start?" asked the professor.

"Well I took a shower and when I got out I noticed them. I started getting angry because I had another change and as I got angrier, my skin started to glow." I said.

"Hm, that's very interesting. I have never seen anything like this before." he said. "Ever."

I whimpered and looked towards the machine, willing it to spit out the results faster. It finally beeped and I swear my heart stopped. Jean looked at the results and furrowed her eyebrow.

"Hm." she said to herself.

"What!" I yelled.

"This is very weird." she said. "Normally when a mutation occurs, there is evidence, but with this one, there is nothing there to signify this change ever taking place. It seems as if it is its own person. There is a connection though. It is attracted to your emotional psyche. Such as when you became angry, it began to glow. Your emotions are on high alert right now, that is why you are still glowing. You just need to calm down and it will go away. I guess."

"You guess! So if I get mad at someone I'm gonna start glowing like a glowstick?" I yelled.

"Pretty much. It seems that this harbors all of your powers. This line here shows that all of your mutations are being pulled towards the surface of your skin. When you harbor your powers, they become greater in strength and power, and if you combine all of your powers together, it can be distructing. It seems this is your ultimate power." she said pointing to a line on the sheet.

"My ultimate power." I said with sarcasm.

"This power could either kill or help you. Depending on how it is used. If it is used in the sense that we trained you to use it, you should be fine, but if it's used in an entirely different manner, it could very well kill you." said Jean with a sigh.

"Well this is just to freaking weird. This just doesn't seem real. How can these little lines on my skin kill me? It just doesn't seem plausible." I said.

"Pixie please calm down. Look, I understand this is a big step for you, and all of us as well, but if we don't take this seriously, then something terrible could happen." said the professor with seriousness I have never seen before.

My mind began to realize what was really happening, and my skin began to stop glowing. I sat on the table, slumped, finally realizing what was happening to me. I was a weapon that was made. A weapon that was made to kill. That is why they kept me. They wanted to use me to their own advantage.

"_Exactly."_ I heard the professor say in my head. I looked up to him and could see the compassion and care that he held within him. I gave him a small smile.

"Well, it is almost time for you to leave, and I think it best if Pixie stay here." said the professor.

"No." I said. "Just because this is a major thing doesn't mean I can't do this. I want to go. Besides, it can't be to hard right?" I said with a sad and scared smile.

The professor just smiled at me and nodded.

"If you think you are up to it." he said.

"I am." I nodded.

"Very well. Let us be getting ready."

As everyone began to leave, I noticed Logan looking at me with doubt in his eyes.

"Logan,"

"I don't think you should go." he said.

"Logan please. It's not like I am going to go fight some big bad evil monster. We are only going to go and take pictures. That's it. No harm in that." I said.

"There is harm in everything that you do. No matter how small there is always danger."

"Logan I will be fine. I know what I am doing. I know how to use my powers, I know what to do with them, if anything happens I will have Jean and Storm with me the entire time. I'll be safe." I tried reassuring him.

"I still don't think you should go." he said defiantly.

"Well that's not your decision to make." I said.

I hopped off of the table and started walking towards my suit. I grabbed it out of the case and went to go and put it on. Logan blocked my way.

"Please move." I said.

"Please, Kat, don't go." said Logan. He never used my name before and when he did it was something usually serious.

"Logan, please. Let me do this one job. It's not that difficult. I will check in with you every twenty minutes if you want me to. Please." I begged.

He seemed to give up. He hung his head and seemed to be fighting with himself.

"Alright. You check in with me every twenty minutes, not one second later." he demanded.

"Thank you." I said. I gave him a kiss on the lips and a hug. I went around him and went to go put on my suit when he stopped me.

"Hey Pixie." he said. I turned around to face him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. He was messing with something in his shirt pocket and it looked as if he was deciding whether or not to give it to me. He finally took his hand from his pocket and walked towards me. He took the tags from around his neck and put them over my head, letting them hang down my chest.

"I want these back." he said.

"You'll get them." I said. He gave me a kiss on the nose and let me go to get changed. I went into the room and shut the door.

I emerged a little bit later after much fighting with myself. I opened the door with reluctance and walked outside.

"I hate these things." I said to Logan who sat on a cushioned chair.

"Yeah I do to. Come on, the jet's this way." he said.

We walked to the door that held the magnificent jet behind it's doors. We walked in to find everyone waiting.

"Now, I want you to check in with us every thirty minutes, and you Pixie, every twenty minutes with Logan, and not a second later." said the professor with a laugh.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah alright."

We walked up into the jet and strapped ourselves in. Storm started the jet as the roof above us slid open. The jet lifted up into the air as we took off into the night.

"Did you ask her?" asked Scott.

"No. Not yet." said Logan.

"Don't worry man. She'll come back." said Scott, giving Logan a slap on the back.

Logan watched the jet disappear into the night, fingering a small box inside his shirt pocket.

"I love you." he whispered towards the bright stars in the sky.

* * *

Oooooo...i am so excited about this chapter! Some parts may be confusing, they were to me..lol..so if anything seems weird let me know. Thanks so much!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The jet ride there seemed to take ages. I sat in my chair, thinking about everything that had happened to me. I pulled off one of my gloves and looked at my hands. I gently ran my fingers over the purple colored swirls that designed my hands. As I ran my fingers over them, they started glowing a soft purple color.

"We're here." stated Jean.

I put my gloves back on and lifted my head towards the window. I couldn't see much seeing as how it was dark out.

"Going into stealth mode." said Storm.

I made out a small building that was sitting against the mountain. It wasn't very big, like the professor said, but it was what was underneath that mattered. Storm set the plane down onto the ground and quickly shut it off. She turned on a simulation screen that was towards the back of the jet. The screen scanned the area, taking in readings of everything around us. When it was complete, Storm switched on the outline of the building. The infrared lasers picked up the buildings ins and outs, and where exactly things were located.

"This is where we need to enter. This small opening towards the bottom of the mountain. There is a small vent that lets water run out into the rivers that pour into the lake." said Storm.

"So how do we get down there?" I asked.

"We climb." said Jean.

Jean lowered the ramp and we walked out into the chilly night air. The ramp closed, leaving us in the darkness of the night. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and soon I was able to see clearly, thanks to having eyes with night vision.

"This way." I said.

"How do you know?" asked Storm.

"Night vision." I stated.

"Night vision?" asked Jean.

"Well that's what I call it anyways. I can see in the dark basically is what I'm trying to say." I stated.

"Oh." said Jean.

We all started walking towards the edge of the mountain where we would have to start climbing. We stopped at the edge and I looked over.

"Wow." I said. "That's a big drop."

The edge of the mountain was it, the edge. There were no cliffs or small rocks jutting out. It was the edge, and nothing after it. Except for a very long way down.

"We'll have to use cables." said Storm.

We unlatched the cables that were attached to our uniforms. We jabbed them into the ground, making sure they wouldn't break, and started our descent towards the bottom. It was a slow and tedious process, but we made it none the less.

We unstrapped ourselves from the wires and walked down the rest of the way, thanks to a few rocks. We came to a huge boulder that hid us from the vent. We all huddled behind it, trying to get a good glimpse at what we needed to see.

Storm took her camera and snapped a few pictures, for later reference. I looked to my left and saw two patrolmen walking about with guns in hand. I quietly snuck away from Storm and Jean and his behind a few rocks off to the side.

"Well what do you think they are really doing in there?" said one patrolman.

"Who knows. All I know is that I am getting paid to walk around and carry a gun. Man you can't find a better job than this." said the other.

"Tell me about it. Not once have we seen anyone, or anything for that matter. Hell, I'd be surprised if we actually did see one of those freaks out here somewhere."

"I don't take to kindly being called a freak." I said.

Both patrolman spun around and aimed their guns at me. Before one of them could get a shot off, I used my mind and grabbed the guns away from them and threw them against a tree, breaking them instantly. Both men gulped with fear as I smiled an evil smile. They both looked to one another and took off, running away as fast as they could. I made a force field directly in front of them. It was invisible so they smashed into it, knocking them out instantly. I tied them up against a tree and made an electrical force field around them. It would be awhile before they were able to get free.

I walked back to where Jean and Storm were to see them still hiding. I quietly snuck back up, acting as if I had never left.

"Nice work." said Jean.

"Thanks." I said. I knew she would know what happened.

"Alright. I think that will be good for now. Come on, let's get going."

We turned to go but I stopped just as quickly. Jean felt it too.

"There is someone out there." I whispered.

"And you would be correct my little fairy." said the voice.

All three of us turned to see none other than William Strycker himself walking out of the woods. He was accompanied by three military men, all painted up in camouflage and guns.

"I am so glad you decided to come back to me. After all of these years you are still beautiful, maybe even more beautiful. How is Wolverine doing, if you don't mind my asking?" he smiled.

"Actually I do." I growled.

"I see you've been spending some time with him. You are even beginning to act like him. It's amazing isn't it." he said.

"What is?" I said.

I knew he was playing a game with me. It was obvious. But I decided to play along, for my own curiosity.

"That two different souls can find each other once again." he said.

He must have seen the confusion on my face because it was clearly evident.

"Pixie what is he talking about?" asked Jean.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"You should. Those people weren't your real parents. They took you in when you were but a baby. A baby who had extraordinary powers. They sent you back after you began to show signs of your mutation. You were one of the most gifted ones. An animal that I made. Along with Wolverine. You two were my most prized possessions. I made you so that you were compatible with Wolverine. So that you two could work together and become the ultimate weapon. But, somewhere down the line, things went bad, and you both escaped. But here you are, back where you belong."

"I don't belong here." I said.

"Oh but you do. Along with Wolverine. It is only a matter of time before you true powers come to surface, and you will once again be a toy in my game." he smiled.

"Never." I said.

I threw him back against a tree with the power of my hand. The men who were with him began to shoot at us. Me and Jean used our powers to stop the bullets and grab the guns from them. I harbored all of my powers together and gathered all of the men together in the air. I felt my eyes getting darker, and my skin starting to tingle. I used my energy to send the men flying threw the air, sending them splashing head first into the lake, hundreds of feet away. My skin began to burn and soon a glowing purple was shooting out of my suit. It seemed that the lines had burned there way threw my suit, emitting the glowing color. I saw Strycker trying to get up from his position at the tree. I slowly walked over to him, my eyes a bright violet color, along with my skin. I must have looked like the devil from the look upon Strycker's face. But that soon turned to a smile.

"Finally, you are ready." he said.

"Not in this lifetime." I said. I picked him up and wrapped him into a force field. I turned towards Jean.

"You have him?" I asked.

"Yea." she said, focusing her mind on the floating Strycker.

"Good." I said instantly blacking out. The glow from my skin instantly fading.

"Pixie!" yelled Storm.

She rushed over and felt for a pulse.

"She's weak." she said.

"Come on. Let's get back to the jet." said Jean.

Jean floated Strycker all the way to the jet while Storm carried Pixie. The jet was off the ground in minutes, flying back to the mansion.

* * *

I wasn't too thrilled with this chapter. I don't know why. But let me know what you thought!! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

They arrived at the mansion in ample time.

"_Professor. Get down to the basement quick!"_ yelled Jean to the professor.

When the jet landed, Storm let down the ramp as Logan rushed in.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

He looked over to find her strapped into the seat, head lolled to the side. He unstrapped her and picked her up, carrying her directly towards the infirmary.

"Professor, what do you want to do with him?" asked Scott pointing towards the unconscious Strycker.

"Leave him there. He's not going anywhere." he said.

They all walked into the infirmary as Jean began checking over Pixie.

"What happened?" demanded Logan.

"I think that should be reserved for a later time." said the professor.

"No! I want to now know! What happened out there!" he yelled.

"Strycker came out of nowhere. He started talking to Pixie, saying that she was his experiment that had escaped, along with Logan. He said that, with Logan and Pixie combined, would make the greatest weapon ever. But things went awry, and they escaped." told Storm.

"How did she end up unconscious. How did these tears get into her suit?" asked Scott.

"I don't know. She was using her powers against Strycker and his men. She started glowing purple and the lines along her skin burned their way through her suit. It was amazing." said Jean. "After that she fell unconscious."

"We will discuss this later. Come, let us leave her to rest." said the professor.

Everyone left except for Logan. He pulled up a chair next to the table where she lay. He brushed away a few stray curls that lay across her forehead. He ran his fingers along the purple lines that etched her skin.

"That tickles." I chocked out.

"Pixie?" he said.

"Hey." I said, opening my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright lights. Logan's face came into view and I smiled.

"How ya feelin?" he asked.

"Like I just got hit by a bus." I said. I started coughing and Logan handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I said after taking a few sips.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said.

"Good. Because when you're better you're not leaving my sight. Ever." he demanded.

"Logan-" I stopped when I saw the defiant look in his eyes. I closed my mouth and didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought." he said.

"What did they do with Strycker?" I asked, deciding to change the subject. Logan knew what I was doing but decided to go along with it.

"They have him in a holding cell." he said.

"We have those?" I asked.

Logan chuckled. "Yea we do. They're just hidden so nosy kids don't find them. We try to be a bit more civilized."

"Ah." I said. "Do you think it's possible to get out of here and into my own bed?"

"I'll see what I can do." he said. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room to find Jean.

"Oh man this is gonna be harder than I thought." I groaned as I tried sitting up. I flopped back down, giving in to the feeling of not moving.

The door opened with a whoosh and Jean walked in, followed by Logan. She walked over and looked over all of my readings.

"Well, you seem to be fine. Although it seems your healing factor has been knocked out of wack. That's why you still feel like crap I imagine." said Jean. "So just take it easy for a few days and you 'll be back to normal."

"Thanks doc." I laughed.

"I'll take her up." said Logan.

Jean nodded as she undid all of the wires that were hooked up to me. Logan picked me up and carried me towards the elevator.

"I feel real stupid." I said as I was carried in his arms. I don't know why, but I felt embarrased to be carried like this.

"You should." he said.

"What!"

"I told you not to go, that I didn't feel right, but did you listen? Noooooo." he drawled out sarcastically.

"Well excuse me for wanting to try and help out! Not like you would know anything about that!" I countered back.

Jean just laughed at the two of us as we walked down the hallway.

"Young love." she mumbled.

"I heard that!" I yelled back.

* * *

Logan opened the door to my room and sat me down.

"You wouldn't mind drawing a bath for me would you?" I asked him with an irresistible smile.

"Ugh I hate it when you do that." he groaned.

He walked into the bathroom and started the bath. He helped me walk into the bathroom where I stripped down. I was over trying to be civil with Logan. It just never seemed to work. He lowered me into the bath and I let the warm water wash over me.

He left me alone as I lay in the tub, forgetting about everything that had happened in the past day. I poured some lavender bath soap into the tub and let it soak into my skin. I washed my hair and face and gently washed my body, seeing as how I was still sore.

"Logan!" I yelled.

I heard him growl as he got off the bed and turned off the t.v. He opened the bathroom door and grabbed my bath robe. He helped me stand and I wrapped myself into my robe. He picked me up out of the bath and carried me to my bed, where he sat me down.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Alright. I'll be right back." he said.

"Logan." I called to him.

"What?" he said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I saw his features lighten up and he smiled back.

"I'll be right back."

And with that he shut the door. I leaned back and switched on the t.v. I found an old movie that I was in love with and snuggled deep into my blankets.

"Hey Pix I didn't know what to get so-" he stopped.

He smiled as he walked over and covered her up as she lay sleeping, totally oblivious to the world. He kissed her on the temple and noticed a purple glow emit from the swirl.

He sat the food next to the bed and left without another sound.

* * *

2 chapters in one night...wow...something must be wrong with me. lol. Let me know what you think!!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next couple of days were harsh. I wasn't allowed to get out of bed without Logan knowing. I couldn't even breathe unless it was alright with him. It was getting quiet annoying, but I knew he was only concerned. But there was a limit.

I had to go to the bathroom, but Logan was nowhere to be found. In fact, I hadn't seen him all day. It seemed lately that he was up to something. There was a knock on my door.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled to myself. "Come in!"

Logan opened the door and walked in. He had a tray of food in his hands and some magazines. This man was my hero.

"Hey. I got some food for you along with something to read since I know how bored you are." he said.

"What is up with you?" I asked.

He looked at me while he put the food down on the table next to me along with the magazines.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You just seem like you're up to something is all." I stated.

"I'm not up to anything." he said.

"Logan, you're spending time with Scooter. Something is going on." I said.

He laughed. "Look, just because I am exchanging words with Scott doesn't mean that I am up to something." he said.

"You called him Scott! That means that there is definitely something going on!" I said.

"Pix, knock it off. There is nothing going on." he stated leaving no room for discussion.

I hated when he did that. With just a tone of his voice the conversation was over. It drove me mad.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Here, I got you cosmopolitan." he said, waving the magazine in front of my face like it was candy.

I tried to be angry with him, but as he continued to wave the magazines in my face, I couldn't help but love him even more.

"Thank you." I said.

I snatched the magazines from his hands and started flipping through them.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." I said continuing to flip through the magazine.

"Alright, well I am going to run into town for awhile, so if you need anything just let Jean know. Okay?" he asked.

"What are you going into town for?" I asked nonchalantly, still reading my magazine.

"Oh just some stuff for the professor. I'll be back later. Love you." he said, and with that, he was gone.

I stared at the back of the door with shock.

"Did he just say love you?" I asked myself. "He never says that out loud. Okay he is definitely up to something."

I grabbed my sweatshirt that was on the end of the bed and slipped it on, along with my slippers. I carefully lifted myself out of bed and tested to see if I could actually stand without falling over. When I had my balance, I took a few steps to test my strength and made it to the door without collapsing. I took this as a good sign and opened my door. I walked out into the hallway, bracing myself with the wall, and used my mind to locate Jean. I found that she was in her room and was very thankful. That meant that I only had to walk a few steps down the hall.

I led myself towards her room, hand plastered against the wall trying to hold myself up. I made it to her door after what felt like a lifetime and knocked.

"Come in Pixie." she said.

I opened the door with a smile.

"Hi!" I said.

"What are you doing out of bed? I think I remember Logan telling you specifically to stay in bed." she scolded.

"Yes well, obviously I don't listen to him. Listen, do you know what he is up to? He's been acting strange lately." I said seating myself on her bed with a huff of exhaustion.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well, for one, he's been gone like all day, which is unusual, and he's been talking to Scott, which is just strange because we both know that they hate each other."

"Yea that is strange." Jean said to herself.

"Yea." I said. "Then he left a little bit ago to go into town. He said he had to get some stuff for the professor but I know that was a lie. I tried reading his mind but he somehow learned to block me. Ugh, that man thinks of everything and it drives me nuts. Anyways, do you know what it could be?" I asked her impatiently.

"Honestly?" she asked and I nodded. "I have no clue."

I sighed. "Crap. It's driving me nuts! I have no idea what is going on and I am going insane!"

"Look just calm down. I'm sure he will let you know what is going on in time. For now, let the man be. I actually want to see this interaction with him and Scott. It's to hard to believe." she said laughing.

"I know! It's crazy! One minute there exchanging a few harsh words and then the next they are being all buddy buddy. It's creepy." I said.

"Yea." she agreed. "So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I can walk a bit but I need some help and I am exhausted after about 5 steps. But other than that I'm wonderful!" I said cheerily.

"Well that's good. Ok, so I need to get something for Scott for Christmas and I don't know what to get him. I have a few ideas but I'm not sure." said Jean.

"Well what were you thinking?" I asked her.

"Well, there is this new store in town that has everything to do with motorcycles, no doubt Scott's already seen it. But I was thinking maybe like a gift card or something?" she said unsure.

"Yea. He would no doubt be thrilled to be able to get something from there. I heard it was very expensive." I told her.

"Yea, and every time we drive by there he always mentions it or casts a lustful glance towards it. It's rather quiet funny." she said.

I laughed. "Looks like you got some competition."

"Ha ha, not funny. But do you think that would be good? Or I was thinking maybe some new glasses for his eyes. I found a nice pair in the mall. They would fit his head so much better and would look better also."

"I say you get them both." I said. "That way you don't have to decide on which one. Cause if you do you will go crazy, trust me." I said.

"Yea." laughed Jean.

"Jean! Have you seen Wings she's not-" said Sarah bursting into the room. "Oh, I Wings."

"Hey Flip. What's up?" I said.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't find you in your room and I,"

"Let me guess." I said. "Logan had you check up on me?"

She started to blush and put her head down. "Yea."

"Ah don't worry about it. I knew he would have someone looking after me." I said smiling.

She smiled. "Yea, so what are you guys talking about? Obviously too important to invite me."

"No, Jean was just undecided about what she should get Scott for Christmas." I said.

"Oh." said Sarah.

"What are you getting Ryan?" I asker her.

"Uh, I am getting him some hockey tickets because he is absolutely obsessed with that game. I don't see the point in it really." she said.

"Yea Logan has a thing with hockey too. I don't understand the game, it seems pretty stupid to me but hey, whatever!" I said.

Sarah laughed. "Well what are you getting Logan?"

"I have no idea. I mean, the man pretty much has everything he could want. And I can't really go Christmas shopping at the moment. Plus, Christmas is in a few days and there is no way I will be able to go shopping. I'm just not up for it. So I might have to make him something or, I don't know." I said sadly.

"Well we could always push you around in a wheelchair." smiled Jean.

"Uh no thanks. I'd rather walk." I said.

"Oh come on Wings, it won't be that bad. Promise." she said.

"No, there is no way I am going to be pushed around in a wheelchair like I am an invalid." I argued.

"You are an invalid." stated Sarah.

"Look, I am not doing it. End of discussion."

As luck would have it, I was sitting by the main door, waiting for Jean and Flipper to bring the car around. I was forced to sit in a wheelchair and be pushed around like I was two.

I sat there in a huff as I waited for the car.

"Where you going?" I heard Logan from behind me.

"Flip and Jean decided to drag me to the mall." I said.

"Oh that's gotta be rough." he said, crouching down to my level.

"Yea and the worst part is, is that I have to be pushed around in a wheelchair! I feel like I am like, I don't even know!" I said, so angry that I couldn't even form words.

Logan only chuckled. "You'll be fine."

"Yea, you wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position." I said knowingly.

"True, but I am not in your position so I am free to do what I please." he smirked.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"All right miss grumpy wings, come on." said Sarah.

"Take care of her." warned Logan.

"We will lover boy don't worry." said Sarah.

Logan only smirked and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye. Have fun." he smiled.

"Yea." I groaned.

Sarah and Logan both chuckled as I was wheeled out into the car. I felt so humiliated. Here I was, a strong, healthy woman, and I was being pushed around in a wheelchair.

Jean started the car and pulled away from the mansion. The ride didn't seem long enough as we were soon at the mall. I had been dreading this moment ever since I was seated in the wheelchair.

Before I knew it I was being pushed into the mall, where hundreds of people were soon to be staring at me. Sarah pushed me along as we walked from store to store, nothing catching my interest for Logan.

"Oh over there!" I shouted.

Sarah pushed me over to a stand in the middle of the mall. I searched through everything that the man had but found nothing.

"We can also make one if you would like. Wouldn't take but a couple of hours." he said.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yep." sais the man.

"Awesome." I said. I told the man the design I wanted and he gave me a curious look but shrugged it off.

"It will probably be ready in about an hour since we're so slow." he said.

"That's perfect." I said.

The man nodded and turned away, getting to work on my present. Jean took us to the place where she saw the glasses that she wanted to get Scott. She paid for them and we decided to walk around a bit longer.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked. I remembered that Logan brought me food but I never ate it.

"Yea I am a little hungry. Jean?" asked Sarah.

"Yea, my stomach is growling a bit." she said.

We made our way to the food court and decided on a hamburger place. I told Sarah to leave me at a table since she knew what I always got. The same as her. So her and Jean went to order while I held down the table. They soon came back with the delicious food and I instantly scarfed it down, not realizing how hungry I was. When we were done eating, we went back to get my present.

"That will be fifty dollars even." he said.

I pulled fifty dollars out of my wallet and handed it to him. He handed over the package and I wished him a Merry Christmas.

We began walking back to the car when Sarah decided to ask me a question.

"So, a belt buckle huh?" she said.

"If you knew Logan, you would understand." I said.

I opened up the box as we were driving home. The buckle was oval in shape, and silver in color. It had engravings that outlined it that look liked swirly lines. In the middle was a pair of wings with three slash marks in the middle. It was very sentimental I thought.

We were soon back at the mansion and I wrapped up the present and stuck it in my coat. Sarah took me up to my room where we said goodnight to Jean. Sarah took me in my room and began to make my bed.

"I'll do that." said Logan, coming into the room.

"Alright, well, goodnight you guys." said Sarah.

"Night." I said.

Logan made my bed and pulled down the covers. I took of my coat and placed it on the chair next to my bed. I went to get up when Logan stopped me.

"Don't even move a muscle." he said. "You're not gonna get any better by doing things you can't handle yet."

"I can handle it, I just get tired very quickly." I said as he picked me up out the chair.

"And how would you know?" he asked, me still hanging in his arms.

I was at a loss for words. I was busted. I didn't know what to say so my mouth continued to open and close like a fish.

"I just am saying that I am sure I can handle a few steps that's all." I said looking away.

"Uh huh." he said, not believing me for a second. He placed me in my bed as he continued to look at me every second.

"Alright! So I walked down to Jean's room. It was only a few feet away and I held myself up the entire time." I said. He had a way of getting people to tell him things that should be kept a secret.

"Well at least you told me." he said.

"Didn't have much of a choice." I mumbled as he pulled the covers up to me.

He chuckled. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight." I mumbled as the weariness of the day finally began to catch up to me.

* * *

And sleep is catching up to me, wow this was a looooong chapter!! lol...hope you enjoy!! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Two days later and it was finally Christmas. The sun was shining bright and the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The birds sang cheerfully as the world was awoken.

Christmas was my favorite time of year, the only downfall was that I was still subjected to my bed. I thought I would have been healed by now. I would have to mention that to Jean tomorrow, but today was nothing more than laying around with those you loved.

There was a knock on my door as I tried to wake myself up.

"Come in!" I said through a yawn.

The door opened and in walked Logan, looking just as disheveled as I was.

"Merry Christmas Pix." he said.

"Merry Christmas." I said with a tired smile.

"Sleep well." he asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Ah well that's a shame. I thought we could have our own little Christmas here before having to deal with everyone else. I brought us some breakfast also." he said.

He sat down two trays of breakfast. Mine was obviously packed to the edges with food seeing as how I was still weak.

"Ah thank you." I said.

I grabbed the tray and sat it on my lap. Logan grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v to see if there was anything on. He decided on a hockey game and we sat, eating our breakfast, watching t.v. I finished first, eating up every bit of food on my plate, besides the ham. I just wasn't a big fan.

"You gonna eat that?" Logan asked pointing to my ham.

"Go wild man." I said.

He stuck his fork into the meat and began ravishing it. He ate like he hadn't even seen food in like a week. He finally finished stuffing his face and put our trays on the floor and out of the way.

"So, what did you get me?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Boy you get straight to the point don't you."

"What can I say, I love Christmas!" I said happily.

"Alright." he said.

He reached down and picked up a big box. He sat it on the bed and I opened it in a flash. I ripped the top off and looked inside to find a bunch of clothing apparel. I gave him an odd look as I pulled out a t-shirt.

He saw my look of questioning and cleared his throat.

"Uh, those are clothes that have, uh, holes in the back for, uh, your wings to go through. You know, so you don't always have to wear tank tops and you don't always have to keep them detained." he said.

I turned the shirt around to find holes in the back. They didn't look trashy or anything. It seemed that the holes were made to fit in with the design of the shirt.

"This is so cool." I mumbled to myself.

The clothes were beautiful, too. They weren't just regular t-shirts or sweatshirts, but they were designed in beautiful ways and in beautiful colors. This was weird, to think Logan went through all this trouble just to find clothes made for me.

"And I also got you this." he said.

He pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to me. I looked up at him with shock in my eyes. This couldn't be what I thought it was. There was no way.

I took the box with shaky hands and slowly opened it. I heaved a deep sigh, whether it was from disappointment or happiness I couldn't be sure. I pulled out a silver necklace that had a small fairy with black wings hanging from it. It wasn't gothic looking or to preppy looking, it was very elegant looking, like someone had specifically designed it.

Logan took it from my hands and sat behind me on my bed. I grabbed my hair and pulled it around my shoulders. He put it over my head and clasped it in the back. It hung to just above my chest and it glowed in the sunlight.

"Turn it over." he whispered huskily in my ear.

I took the fairy into my fingers and turned her over. Engraved on one wing was the word "Pixie" and on the other was the word "Logan" in beautiful script writing. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt Logan's hand sweeping away a lone tear.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

I turned around and gave him a huge hug. This was by far the best Christmas I had ever had. I pulled away from him, wiping away the few extra tears that fell and laughed a bit.

"Uh, my present isn't exactly as grand but," I bent over my bed and reached into the side table pulling out a box, "here."

I handed the box to him, absentmindedly biting my lip, hoping he would like it. He tore off the bow and opened the lid. I saw a small smile form on his face as he took our the buckle.

"I didn't know what to get you so, I had something made. I hope it's not too dumb or anything because I wasn't sure-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"I love it." he whispered as he pulled away.

I gave him a smile and he gave me another kiss. Just then the door flew open causing me and Logan to pull apart.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything are we?" said Sarah as she barged in the door.

"No not at all Flip." I mumbled giving Logan an annoyed look.

"Wonderful!" she said. "Come on in!"

Jean, Scott, Storm, and Ryan all came into my room, gifts overflowing from their arms.

"We thought that we could do Christmas in here, since you can't get out of your bed." said Scott.

"Aw that's sweet of you guys, but I didn't get you guys anything!" I said.

"Don't worry about it." said Sarah. "Having you here is enough."

"Thanks." I said.

"Alright! Down to business." said Sarah.

Everyone sat down where they could find a seat. Logan leaned up against the wall and I settled in between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"Ryan sweetheart, this is for you, from me." said Sarah.

"I never would have known." he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up and just open it." said Sarah.

Ryan opened the box and his eyes almost fell from their sockets.

"Hockey tickets!" he yelled. "You are by far the most beautiful person on this earth have I ever told you that?"

"All the time." said Sarah.

Ryan gave Sarah a kiss and handed his gift to her. She opened it to find some perfume and a new camera. It was blue in color and she was ecstatic.

"Oh thank you! Oh I can't wait to take pictures." she said fiddling with it.

"Look what you've unleashed Ryan." I said.

"Oh shut it Wings." said Sarah.

"Alright, Scott this is from me to you." said Jean.

Scott smiled an opened the box she handed him. Inside were the pair of glasses that she had bought from the mall.

"Oh these are awesome he said. Everyone close your eyes just in case." he chuckled.

He closed his eyes as he took of his glasses and put on the new ones. The new ones looked so much better on his face. They made him look younger, hotter, and more sophisticated.

"I love them." he said.

"Well that's not all." said Jean.

Scott grabbed the other box from her and opened it. Inside was a gift certificate from the new motorcycle shop.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I have been wanting to go there since it opened! Thank you so much baby."

He kissed Jean and then handed her his gift. She opened it to find a gift card to receive a full body massage and anything else you wanted.

"Now that is for you, Sarah, and Pix. Since I know how you guys all get headaches. It's scary now that I think about it. But that is for all of you to go and have a girl's day or girl's night out. Whatever you wanna do." he said.

"Thank you so much!" she said, giving him a big kiss.

"And this." he said handing her a box.

She opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It had a big princess cut stone in the middle followed by two smaller stones on each side on a silver band.

"Since we weren't able to celebrate our anniversary, I thought I would get you this." he said.

"Oh Scott it's beautiful. You didn't have to." she said.

"Oh Jean shut up. You got a diamond ring! Be happy!" I said with a smile.

She laughed as she put it on her finger and let it glimmer in the sun. Sarah and I gathered around so we could get a closer look. It was an absolute beauty.

"Well, I believe we have one more gift to give out." said Scott.

I looked around with confusion. Who else had to give a gift? Everyone already gave their gifts. Logan pulled himself out from behind me and stood next to me. Everyone else moved so they were on the other side of Logan. Logan bent down and took something from underneath the bed. I couldn't see what it was because he had it hidden.

"Pix, this is one of the most scariest things I have ever done. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be doing this but, there is just something about you that makes me a different man. You make me want to be better, and not as mean and cocky as I used to be. You make me feel things that I had never felt before and you make me say things I would never ever think of saying, and one of those things, is I love you, with all of my heart and every inch of my soul. When you got hurt, I couldn't think straight. I kept wondering what my life would be without you, and I noticed something, that my life wouldn't be anything without you. You are my everything and if I ever lost you, I would die. So,"

I was so far gone and so confused with what he was saying, I didn't notice the object he pulled from underneath the bed.

"Katriana, will you marry me?"

My breathing stopped and my eyes glued onto his. Was he for real? Was he seriously asking me the one major question that he said he would never ask? I didn't know what to say. This surely took me by surprise and I am sure it was evident on my face. I looked down to find a princess cut diamond, set into a silver band, with two smaller square diamonds on each side staring back at me. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, my dream ring. I slowly looked up into his face to see fear written all over. Was he scared I would say no? Was I saying no? Just then I realized that I hadn't given an answer.

"Yes." I whispered so softly that I don't think even I heard it.

"Yes." I said a bit louder.

Relief flooded over Logan's face like a waterfall followed by the biggest smile he had ever shown. He kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, the room filled with cries of joy. I pulled away, a smile growing from ear to ear as he pushed the ring onto my finger. I laughed as tears found their way onto my cheeks, and happiness fill me all over. I hugged Logan again as I continued to cry tears of happiness.

Sarah and Jean all came over and gave me their hugs and congratulations along with Ryan and Scott.

"You know what this means." said Sarah.

"Bachelorette party!" Jean and Sarah yelled.

I only laughed as they continued to jump around, happiness flowing all over the room. I turned to Logan and hugged him again.

"Thank you." I whispered to Logan as I rested my forehead on his.

"No, thank you." he whispered back.

I smiled and kissed him, loving that I was going to marry him. It was insane, to think that you would never marry and then one day, poof, your engaged.

It was a strange thing fate, and I was glad it was on my side.

* * *

Hope you all liked it a lot! Let me know!! 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Everybody left my room after the gifts were gone. They all went their separate ways to do their own thing. Logan stayed behind and helped clean the room. I sat on my bed, twirling the ring around my finger as I watched him. It seemed so surreal that he would do this. Give himself to one woman, and that woman being me.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked seeing the dreamy smile on my face.

"Nothing. Just how you are so amazing." I said.

"Oh don't start getting mushy on me now." he grumbled.

"Hey, if I am not mistaken, you were just as mushy about thirty minutes ago." I said smiling.

"Yea, well, that was one of those almost never moments." he said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You will almost never see me doing that again, unless I have reason to." he said.

"Hey!" I yelled, throwing my pillow and hitting him straight in the face.

"You're gonna pay for that." he growled.

"How so?" I said.

He walked over, pillow in hand and slapped me against the head.

"Hey! No fair." I laughed.

I grabbed my pillow and began hitting him back. We were soon in a full fledged pillow fight. It didn't last very long before I became exhausted and fell over in a heap of coughs.

"You alright." said Logan.

He bent down and began rubbing my back, trying to get me to stop coughing. He grabbed my glass of water from the table and handed it to me when I calmed down a bit. I took large gulps, causing some to run down my chin. I emptied the glass and sat it back down on the table and causing a deep belch to come out.

"Excuse me." I mumbled, coughing just a little.

"You're excused." chuckled Logan. "Well, since that little escapade, you are to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"No, come on, I am not staying in this bed all day! I've been in this bed for a week! I can't take it anymore. I have seen every episode that was ever programmed onto the History channel, and I can't even count how many times I have watched Law & Order. Please don't make me stay in here, it's so stifling." I whined.

"You can have a bath but other than that you are to stay in this bed. Got it?" he said with a raised eyebrow, as if encouraging me to argue back.

I gave him a huff and crossed my arms along with sending him a glare.

"Fine." I said.

"Good." he said in a rather chipy voice.

He went to my dresser and got out some clean comfy clothes. He sat them in the bathroom and came back for me. He lifted me out of my bed and sat me on the counter while he turned on the bath.

"Here." I said as I handed him my lily smelling bubble bath soap.

"Is this the stuff that is really potent?" he asked with a disgusted glance.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I threw it away since you don't like it. This is something new."

He took a whiff of it and nodded his head.

"Better." he replied as he poured it into the bath water, bubbles immediately forming.

I rolled my eyes as he finished getting everything ready for my bath. I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrid. I couldn't believe I was proposed to looking like this, grant it I've been in bed for how long and never being able to see myself, but still. I traced a finger over the purple lines that decorated my skin. I didn't feel like a person with all of these weird designs on my skin. I felt like something from a fairy tale or a cartoon.

"Alright. Come on." said Logan.

He turned to walk over to me and began taking off my shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the sad look on my face.

"Nothing." I said.

He grabbed my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, this time more caring.

"I just feel so weird with these things on me. I feel like a cartoon or something, like someone drew me. I don't look like a real person and I can never go out in public anymore with these things because people will definitely know that I am a mutant and then things will get really bad."

"Shut up." he said. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are a real person whether you think so or not. I mean, look at Hank, the poor guy has to live with the fact that he is all blue, and with fur!" I laughed at that. "We can't help who we are, but we have to except it."

"I don't want to." I said.

"Well, you have to because I like the way you look very much. You look like you belong in a forest, living in flowers or trees or something." he said. I gave him a smile and looked away.

"That's my girl." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Come on, your water's getting cold."

I finished undressing and lowered myself into the warm and sooting water, with some help from Logan. Although we had never done anything, I still felt I could trust him, even though I was completely naked. I leaned my head against the back of the tub and closed my eyes. The warm water seemed to take me to another place and I was very grateful. I felt Logan pouring warm water over my head as he washed my hair. This man was something special.

He finished washing out all of the conditioner and left a loofa and some body wash on the edge of the tub.

"I'll be in your room if you need me." he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I grabbed his arm as he was about to turn away and pulled him back down, kissing him full on the lips. He was a bit surprised with my actions you could tell, but soon deepened the kiss filling it with even more passion. We both pulled away, breathless.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No thank you!" he said with a smile. I laughed and hit him on the arm.

"I'll be in here. Don't fall asleep again." he said.

"I'll try." I replied. The last time I had taken a bath, I fell asleep. The warm water just made my muscles instantly go lax and it was heave.

"Alright." he said.

He closed the door, leaving me to myself. I relaxed back into the deep warm and bubbly water. I let the soap sink into my skin as I let my mind wander. I grabbed the loofa and body wash and began washing my body. It felt so good to get the grime off of me and I felt a hundred percent better afterwards. I lay in the tub, freshly clean and enjoying the smell of lilies. It was one of my favorite scents. I did love coconut but Logan's nose was to sensitive for it so it made him sick every time he smelt it. So I had to switch, and seeing as how I love flowers, I thought I'd go with lilies. It wasn't overly potent but it had a nice smell to it that lingered with you all day.

My mind started to wander as I lay in the warm water. My thoughts began drifting back to the day I got hurt, which was a week or so ago. I thought about what happened and what had been done with Strycker. Logan told me that he was being held in a cell, but how long could they held him? And what did they want him for? Obviously they wanted something from him or else he still wouldn't be down there. Was he still down there? I was so lost to the world I forgot to ask. I also wondered why I hadn't healed as quickly as I should have. I meant to ask Jean before she left today but I was a bit preoccupied by other things.

The water became cold so I decided to get out. I went to call for Logan but thought better of it. If I wanted to get better I had to try and start dong things on my own. I pulled myself onto the edge of the tub. That wasn't as easy as I had hoped, so I sat on the edge, breathing heavily, baiting myself to calm down. When I caught my breathe back I grabbed the towel and dried myself off. I wrapped my hair up into my towel and lifted myself to the toilet where I sat down and began dressing. I put on my undergarments and then proceeded to put on my shirt. The pants were going to be a different issue though. Yes I had strength but no enough to stand on my own and put my pants on. I tried anyway and put them over my feet, pulling up to my mid thigh. Well I was almost there, now all I had to do was stand and lift them up quickly, before I fell over. Easier said than done. I almost had them when I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"Pix!" I heard Logan yell. The door burst open and I looked up to him with a smile.

"Hi Logan." I said with a smile trying to calm him down. I could see the anger practically steaming out of his ears.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me up so I was standing on my feet.

"How many times have I told you, get me if you are having problems. If you can't get your pants on then let me know." he growled.

The way he stated that statement sounded a bit odd but I rolled my eyes in frustration and let him pull my pants up the rest of the way.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't have to asking you to help me get dressed, or walk two feet into the bathroom. I should have been healed by now. Why is it taking so long?" I said in frustration.

"I don't know babe. Maybe something got thrown off loop or something. We'll have Jean take a look." he said.

I took my hair out of the towel and let it hang to my back in wet curls. Logan seeing my angered features helped me walk to my bed, instead of carrying me. I sat down on the bed in a huff as Logan prepped up my pillows. I leaned back and pulled the covers up so I was nice and warm. I turned on the t.v and started flipping through channels.

"You hungry?" asked Logan.

"No." I replied.

He shook his head. "Alright. Well, I will go and find Jean and see what we can do."

"Wait." I said.

He stopped. He turned around and saw me looking after him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all frumpy on you." I said.

"Frumpy?" he smiled.

"Ah you know what I mean. Anyways, will you stay with me please?" I asked.

He smiled as he closed the door and walked over to my bed. I moved over as he slid in under the covers, cuddling me up into his arms. He stole the remote from me and began flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. He must have found something cause the last thing I heard was a buzzer as I fell asleep to Logan's rhythmic heartbeat.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this! College starts again for me tomorrow so i don't know how much i will be able to post. I have a pretty big class this semester so i hope it doesnt take all of my time. But i will try and post as much as i can so please bear with me. You guys have been awesome so far and i love you!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I woke up the next day to a sore throat and a massive headache. My life just seemed to keep getting better and better. I hadn't been sick in the last two years, why did I have to get it now?

I dragged myself up into a sitting position, instantly regretting my decision. My head felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds and everything began to move. I closed my eyes and put my hand to my head thinking it would get rid of my headache. Not so much. My throat wasn't any better. It was so sore that I didn't want to swallow.

I laid back down and covered myself with my covers. It all of a sudden got really cold and I began to shiver. I tried to wrap myself tighter and tighter into my covers to try and get warm, but nothing prevailed.

I threw off my covers and got out of bed. It took me awhile to try and stand on my own without the added dizziness from my head. I slowly trudged to my closet and grabbed a sweatshirt. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of socks also. I bundled myself up and crawled back into bed. I wrapped myself back up into my blankets and tried to get warm.

"Pix you up?" asked Logan as he came into my room.

"No." I mumbled from underneath my covers.

"You alright?" he asked me as he came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sick." I grumbled out.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a sore throat, a massive headache, and now my stomach is starting to hurt." I whined.

Logan left the room quickly after that in search of Jean. He came back with Jean but also Sarah.

"Wings what's the matter?" asked Sarah.

"I'm sick Flip. What do you think?" I growled.

She gave me a glare and sat down in the chair in the corner. Jean checked me out, saying I probably had the flu, but she couldn't be sure.

"Logan!" said the professor as he wheeled into my room.

"What's up doc?" he asked, not even glancing at him as he tried to make me comfortable.

"We have a problem and I need your help." said the professor.

"I'm a little busy here doc." he said.

"Just give her some Tylenol and lot's of fluids. She should be fine in the morning. Logan, please." said the professor in an urgent tone.

I gave Logan a nod telling him it was alright for him to go. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left, following the professor.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know." said Sarah as she came back into my room with some Tylenol.

She handed me the pills and some water. I swallowed the pills in seconds and laid back down, trying to get warm as fast as I could.

"The professor hasn't told anyone. I tried asking him but he wouldn't tell me. He'll probably let everyone know when he wants." said Jean as she grabbed a few more blankets for me.

I gave her a smile of thanks as she covered me in two more blankets. I laid there, instantly feeling myself warm up. It was wonderful.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing." said Sarah.

"I have to check up on some students and then I am free for the rest of the day. Are you hungry?" asked Jean.

"A little bit. But I am afraid to eat." I said.

"Well we'll just give you something small." said Jean. "I'll be back later, and I will bring something for you to eat when I come back."

"Alright. Have fun." I said.

"Yea thanks." smiled Jean.

She left, closing the door behind her as she went. Sarah still sat in the chair in the corner, looking out the window.

"Sarah what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Bullshit. Don't try that game with me, I know when you're lying. Come on, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked a bit apprehensive to tell me and I instantly became worried it was something terrible.

"Is everything alright? Is it bad?" I asked.

"No! Oh no, it's not bad, it's just-" she stopped.

"Come on, what's the matter? It's not like your telling me you're getting married because you already are. What's next, are you pregnant?" I laughed.

She stopped fidgeting and looked at me. There was dead silence that you could even hear the crickets outside the window making noises. The laugh died on my face as I realized what just was announced.

"Are you?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Yea."

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

I threw off my covers as I jumped from the bed and ran to her. I enveloped her into a big hug and we both jumped around, giggling like school girls.

"I can't believe this! You're pregnant. Like for sure pregnant." I said.

"Jean checked me out this morning and confirmed it. I'm gonna have a baby!" yelled Sarah.

"Oh my goodness I cannot believe this for a second. This is just, oh my god, I can't even register this." I said.

"I know me either." laughed Sarah.

"Well have you told Ryan yet?" I asked her.

"No." she mumbled.

"What! You told me before you told your own husband! Girl you have some serious issues. I want you to get up right now and go and tell him!" I said.

"I can't!" she said.

"Why not! I think he deserves to know, and whether you want him to know or not, one of these days he's gonna figure it out." I said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm just scared I guess." she said.

"Well tough. This man already knows everything about you. He's gonna know something is off just like I new. You're too transparent Flip. People know when something is wrong with you, and those who are close to you know whether it's good or bad." I said.

"Yea you're right." she said.

"Of course I am right, I am always right." I smiled.

Sarah laughed and looked out the window. She sighed a deep sigh and turned to look at me again.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it." she said.

"That's it! Be brave!" I said enthusiastically.

"I can't." she said.

"Oh no you don't. You are not chickening out now. Come on!" I said.

I stood up, a bit wearily, and pulled her up after me. I gave her a great big push towards the door and sent her out into the hallway. I pointed my finger down the hall towards her room and gave her a look saying 'Do it now.'

She slumped her head and trekked down to her room. She knocked and Ryan opened the door.

"Sar? What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Ryan there's something I have to tell you." she said.

"Come on in hun." he said.

He pulled her inside and shut the door. My job was done. I turned around and went back to my warm and comfy bed. I flopped down and curled up, turning on the t.v and settling for an old movie.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A few days had gone by and everything was finally back to normal. I was no longer sick and I could finally walk on my own. Although I got tired easily. Sarah had told Ryan about her pregnancy and soon the whole school was privy to the news.

I was down in the kitchen, making myself something to eat. I made myself a sandwich with a side of pickles and chips. I grabbed a soda and sat down at the table, gazing out into the sun filled sky.

I swallowed my sandwich and finished up the last pieces of the meal. I took a few sips of my soda when I heard a door slam, and a grumbling Logan walked by the kitchen.

"Logan!" I yelled.

I threw my plate into the sink and ran after him. Man this guy was quick. He was already have way to his room by the time I made it to the steps.

"Logan! Wait up!" I yelled.

I ran all the way to his room to have the door slammed into my face and the lock click into place. I put an angry scowl on my face and transported myself into his room. I was very grateful my sessions with the professor were paying off.

"You know, when someone slams a door in your face along with the lock, it usually means they want to be left alone." growled Logan.

"Yes, for normal people. But I am not normal therefore I have reason to be here. What's wrong?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me, only went to his closet and grabbed a bag. He threw in some spare clothes and a few necessities.

"Logan?" I asked confused.

"I gotta leave." he said.

"Leave? Where do you have to go?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. It's just a routine thing." he said.

"Liar." I said. He whipped his head around and glared at me.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Come on Logan, I know when you are lying, and even if this was a "routine thing," I said with air quotes, "You wouldn't be huffing and puffing. What is really going on?"

He sighed. He didn't answer and only continued packing. I picked up a few things from his side table and handed them to him. He snatched them from my hands, making me jump at his anger. I lowered my head and turned to leave. He grabbed my arm and I heard him sigh. I didn't even turn around and I knew he had given in.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I turned around and faced him. I could see the tension throughout his entire body and knew something bad had happened. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enveloping him in a big hug.

"What happened?" I whispered.

He pulled away from me and looked at me. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ears, making me suck in a breathe as he touched the tips. He gave a small smile and the kissed me. He pulled away and rested his forehead along mine.

"Strycker escaped." he whispered.

"What?" I said pulling myself away.

"Strycker escaped. I have to go and track him down." he said.

"But how could he have escaped?" I asked.

"The professor is still trying to figure that one out." he said. "I have to leave tomorrow morning, early."

"Where do you have to go?" I asked.

"Everywhere. Until I can find him. I think I have a pretty good idea where he is at, but you can never tell." he said.

"This is stupid." I said. "Are they sending anyone else with you? Like Scott or Ryan or anybody?"

"No it's just me." he said.

"That's ridiculous! How could he send you out there all on your own! That's insane! What if something were to happen to you? How would we know?" I started rambling.

"I have to check in every thirty minutes. If I don't, then you know something happened." he said trying to calm me down.

"Yes but that still doesn't make the fact that you are going out there all on your own just fine and dandy! It's practically suicide!" I yelled.

"Pix, please calm down." he said.

"Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down when you are gonna be out there all by yourself with no one to protect you! How am I supposed to sleep at night!" I rambled again.

"Don't worry, please. I need to know that you will be fine with this when I leave. It will make my job much easier, knowing you are alright." he said.

"Yes but how will I know you are alright?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

He grabbed my left hand and brought it up between us. He fiddled with the ring that sat on my ring finger, the one that promised that we were to be married.

"I will come back. With or without Strycker. This ring lets you know that I will come back for you, and marry you. I promise." he said.

I only nodded as more tears fell from my eyes. He wiped them away with his fingers and kissed me. There was much more meaning behind that kiss then there ever was. A meaning of promise, love, and want.

Things began to get more heated as the kiss continued and soon I was on my back, Logan on top, devouring me with his kisses. We continued to kiss for a few more minutes when he pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

The sound of the door being locked made Logan's head turn. He looked back to me as a smile grew on my face.

He gave me a smile right back as he leaned down and kissed me once more. The night began as small smooches and being felt up. It then progressed into more passionate and meaningful attributes. Never had I ever felt anything so magnificent. I never thought anything could feel this powerful.

After many hours of foreplay and passionate acts, we both settled down next to each other, Logan wrapping me up into his arms.

We both lye awake, staring out into the night sky filled with bright and shining stars, thinking about what our lives would be like in the future.

At about two in the morning, we both finally fell asleep, smiles adorning our faces.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, the bed cold. I looked over to find Logan missing along with his bag. I heard an engine roar to life outside. I jumped from the bed, wrapping myself in a sheet and ran to the window. I saw Logan tighten down his bag to the back of the motorcycle and check the motorcycle for anything out of place. He climbed onto the bike and went to put it in drive when he paused. He turned towards the window where I stood and gazed up at me. I put my palm to the window, longing to reach out to him, to give him one last kiss before he left. He turned away and took off, leaving nothing but dust behind him as he left the gates, disappearing into the dark morning light.

A lone tear fell from my eye as I lowered my head. I let my hand drop from the window, falling loosely to my side. I slumped to the ground in a fit full of tears. I hugged the sheet closer to me, taking in the smell of him. It was the only thing I had left of him. I didn't know how long he'd be gone and I wanted to try and remember everything I could.

I dragged myself back up and laid back down on the bed. I snuggled deeper into his pillow, savoring the smell of muskiness and cigars. I was soon back asleep and waking to pounding on the door. I groaned and dragged myself from the bed, wrapping myself back up into the sheet. By using my mind, I determined it was Sarah. Figuring it was safe, I opened the door to find her smiling like a goose.

"What are you so happy about?" I mumbled.

"Well, if I am not mistaken, you were not in your bed this morning, and you are also wrapped in nothing but a sheet. So, since I am such a genius, I have come to the conclusion that you slept with Logan last night!" she squealed.

"Wow, you are good! It would have taken me days to try and figure that out! Thank you!" I said sarcastically.

She only rolled her eyes and smiled even wider.

"Whatever smart ass. Listen, do you wanna go shopping with me today? I have to go baby shopping, and you are the only one that is free. So what do you say?" she said with sad eyes.

"I'm not in a shopping mood Flip." I mumbled.

"Ugh!" she said as she trudged into the room. "Look, I understand that Logan is gone, but you cannot slump around this place until he gets back. One, it's not healthy, and two, it's annoying. So please?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said as I sat back down on the bed.

"Look, we can go shopping, and then go get some lunch, and then get some ice cream because I am seriously craving it!" she said. I laughed at her excitement and bluntness.

"Fine." I said.

I had to give in to her. She was so convincing when she did that puppy dog thing with the lip and everything. She jumped up and down squealing.

"Just let me take a shower and then we can go." I said.

"Awesome!" she said. "I'll expect you in thirty minutes, no later!" she demanded.

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine." she said.

"Ugh, leave!" I said.

She only laughed as she bounded out the door, leaving me alone with my own laughter. I dressed myself half hazardly into my clothes and went back to my room.

I was done getting ready in twenty minutes which was a record. I walked down the stairs to find her waiting impatiently for me.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Took you long enough." she grumbled.

"Oh shut up. I took twenty minutes!" I argued back.

"I know." she laughed. "I just like seeing you angry. Come on, let's go!"

She dragged me outside and into her car. We were soon on the road towards the mall and I knew it was going to be a long day. I slumped down into my seat with a sigh as Sarah proceeded to sing to the radio, making me wish she could carry a tune.

* * *

I have put up 2 chapters for you guys since i havent updated in a week! I like to spoil people...Let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

We arrived back at the mansion after a long and tiring day at the mall. Sarah had practically dragged me through every single baby store she could possibly have found. It was actually cute to see her looking at clothes and matching them to socks, and little hats.

We unpacked the car and dragged in her eighteen bags full of clothes. Okay, I lied. There weren't eighteen but it sure did feel like it. I mentally called for Jean to meet us downstairs, and sure enough, she was there in less than three minutes.

"Hey guys. Have fun?" asked Jean.

"Oh it was wonderful! I found so many cute little things for the baby, and, I never knew there was so much stuff for a baby! They have everything you could ever think of! It's amazing!" said Sarah excitedly.

"Yea, it was a thrill ride." I said sarcastically.

"Oh hush, you were fine after I gave you ice cream." scowled Sarah.

"Well of course! I needed sugar to keep up with you!" I said.

"Whatever." said Sarah.

"Alright, let's get these things upstairs before you two kill each other." said Jean.

We all laughed as we grabbed the bags and headed inside.

* * *

It had been weeks since Logan had left, and I was getting more and more concerned. He checked in every thirty minutes like he said he would, but that still did not ease the tension and worry that built up inside of me.

I was becoming a wreck. I hardly slept or ate and I was becoming a bit moody. Jean and Sarah tried to keep my mind off of everything by having me clean things, or help with the kids. Jean had me down in the infirmary most of the time, helping kids with cuts and scrapes, but I was scared that if I wasn't focused I could hurt someone. Jean assured me I would be fine, but I wasn't. I wasn't focused, I zoned out too much and I barely payed attention to anything the kids said.

Sarah tried everything she could think of to try and cheer me up, but nothing worked. She would get fed up with me and walk away in a huff. I tried helping her out with some things so she wouldn't overdue herself, but she was so moody that me, along with the rest of the school, tried to steer clear of her as best we could.

One evening, Jean and Sarah managed to get me downstairs to watch a movie with them. We were about thirty minutes in when me and Sarah announced we were hungry.

We all got up and went into the kitchen, hunting for food. Jean got herself a small sandwich while me and Sarah piled up the food. We both got sandwiches, some pickles, chips, and a soda.

"You guys eat way to much." said Jean.

"I'm pregnant." said Sarah.

"And I am just hungry." I said.

We all ate our food in a slow fashion, and talked about random things. I made myself another sandwich and ate it quickly. After that, I was still a bit hungry so I went into the freezer and pulled out my hidden stash of cookies n cream ice cream. I went into the fridge and pulled out the Hershey's syrup and sat back down at the table. I poured the syrup in and took a big bite. I ate about two more spoonfuls when I noticed Jean and Sarah looking at me.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of ice cream.

"Dude, you just ate two sandwiches, some pickles, chips, an apple, you drank a soda and now you're having ice cream." stated Sarah. "I'm pregnant and I don't even eat that much."

"Well I haven't been eating much lately because I have been so stressed. I mean, Logan has been gone for weeks now, and I think I am finally getting better at him being gone." I said.

"Uh huh, so, you're just eating a lot because you aren't stressed anymore?" said Sarah.

"Yea." I said.

"Yea, right. Okay look Wings, have you been feeling alright?" asked Sarah.

I laughed. "I feel fine, why?"

Sarah and Jean both gave each other a glance as if confirming what each other was thinking.

"What?" I asked again.

"Wings, I think you're pregnant." said Sarah.

I almost choked on my ice cream, but thankfully I swallowed it in enough time.

"What?" I asked. "No, I am not pregnant believe me."

"Well then what else is it? Uh?" asked Jean.

"Look, I have been concerned about Logan and I haven't eaten. So now, I am making up for it. Plus, I am just starved! I am not pregnant guys alright?" I said.

"When was the last time you had your period?" asked Sarah but it was said more as a statement.

"Uh, sometime before Logan left." I said.

"Yea, and you haven't had it since have you?" said Sarah.

"Well, no, but that's just because I am stressed." I said.

"Oh will you cut it with the stress crap already! It is not because you are stressed! You haven't had your period because you are pregnant! Will you just except it!" yelled Sarah.

"Well if I am pregnant, how come I haven't thrown up yet, huh! If I was pregnant I'm sure I would have known about it!" I countered back.

"Well, Pix, sometimes you don't know if you're pregnant until later, and with you being so preoccupied with Logan and the infirmary, maybe you just missed it." said Jean.

"How could I miss something that huge?" I stated.

"Please Wings, I'm just pointing out what I am seeing." said Sarah in a quieter tone.

"Look, I understand that you guys are worried about me, but I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I am not pregnant, I am just-"

"Stressed." They both finished off for me.

"Yea." I sighed.

I stuffed my mouth full of ice cream as I slunk back in my chair. The table was quiet as everyone finished up their meal quietly.

"Will you please just take a test?" asked Sarah.

"If it will shut you guys up then yes!" I yelled.

"Yes!" said Sarah.

"I'll go get it." said Jean.

Jean went downstairs and grabbed a pregnancy test from the infirmary. She brought it back to the kitchen and I went into the bathroom in the hall.

"Come out here when you're done so we can know together!" said Sarah.

"Fine." I said.

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I heaved a big sigh and went to work. When I was done, I opened the door and went back into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and placed the test in the middle. We all crowded around, waiting for the time to be up.

The moment of truth finally happened when my watch began to beep. I stopped breathing for a moment and closed my eyes.

"I can't look." I sighed.

"I'll do it." said Sarah.

She grabbed the test and looked at it. I looked at her face, trying to get any kind of reaction from her, but she was a blank slate.

"Well?" I pleaded.

"What does it mean if there is only one line?" asked Sarah.

"I'm not pregnant." I breathed.

"Oh." said Sarah.

"Well that's good right?" I said.

I couldn't help but feel a bit sad at the thought of not being pregnant. I always thought it would be so wonderful. A few tears came to my eyes as I tried not to let them fall.

"Well, there is always next time right?" I said, tears falling down my face. "No big thing."

"Yea. It's okay." said Jean.

"Okay I lied." said Sarah.

"What?" I said.

"It's not negative, it's positive." breathed Sarah. "I wanted to see how you would react."

"I'm pregnant." I stated.

"Yea." whispered Sarah.

"Oh God." I choked.

Tears instantly fell from my eyes and down my face. Sarah and Jean both enveloped me into a hug, trying to console me. It's not as if it was a bad thing, just that it was so unreal.

"I can't believe this." I said, pulling away from them both.

"I know. I couldn't either at first, but, when it finally sinks in you will. Plus when you start getting all of the side effects it really makes you realize." said Sarah.

I laughed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that our dream of being pregnant together has come true." I said.

"I know! Now we can go shopping together and everything." squealed Sarah.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself." I said.

"Oh fine." she huffed.

"You alright with this?" asked Jean.

"Well I guess I have to be. I just wish Logan were here right now so I could have someone to blame." I said.

Jean and Sarah laughed at my statement.

"Oh believe me honey, you'll have plenty of time for that." said Sarah.

"Thanks Flip." I said.

"No prob. For now though, you have us, and if there's anything you need, please tell us." she said.

"Well, I might steer clear of you though, you get really moody." I said.

"I do not!" huffed Sarah.

"Yea you kind of do." said Jean.

"Whatever." said Sarah.

We all laughed at her anger, but she soon cracked and was laughing with us.

"Well guys, if it's alright with you, I think I am gonna go and lay down upstairs. I just got really tired." I said.

"No problem. Remember, if you need anything-"

"I'll come find you Jean." I finished.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed as I walked out of the kitchen, up to Logan's room. I needed to be near him. I opened his door and shut it with a click of the lock all with my mind. I laid down in his bed and wrapped myself up in his blankets.

A thousand thoughts were running through my mind at what my current state had become. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant. Never in a million years would I have guessed I be pregnant. I guess I always new somewhere, but was too scared to realize it, so I buried it with lies of stress and worry.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my mind down and focus on the future, and what it would hold for me and my baby.

* * *

Woohoo! I finally updated. Sorry it took sooooo long, but college is really time consuming this semester. I'm really trying to update as much as possible, so please bear with me. It would mean the world to me. So, here is the latest, i hope ya'll are pleased and let me know what you think!! 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I woke up the next day feeling as if I had been hit by a bus. I groaned and rolled over, bringing the covers over my head to block out the sun. I tried to falling back asleep, and was almost there when I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, emptying my stomach of everything that I had eaten the day before. I guess this is what Sarah complained about all the time.

I finished giving the toilet everything I owned, and laid down on the cold bathroom floor. The coldness of the floor cooled me down and I felt like falling asleep again. Life had other plans as I sat up again and threw up once more.

When I felt like I had nothing left to throw up, I decided to take a shower. I grabbed some jeans, and a t-shirt that had holes in the back for my wings that Logan had given me. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. I looked at my reflection and saw the bags underneath my eyes. I really had been losing sleep, I just never realized others could tell. I lifted up my shirt and turned to the side. I imagined what my stomach would look like a few months from now. I smiled at the thought of being huge and having my best friend with me along the way.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the warmth of the water wash away the stress that I had built up over the weeks. I washed my hair and body quickly, so I could have more time to just stand. I let my mind wander to the future and filled my head with thoughts about what would happen. I was snapped out of my reverie by a small sound.

"Sneakers!" I said. I decided to change her name to sneakers when I found her eating one of Logan's shoes. I opened the shower door and let her in. She jumped onto one of the ledges, and leaned her head into the spray of the water. She was the only cat, that I had noticed, that liked water.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked her.

"_Out."_ was her reply.

"Okay." I said, knowing that was about all I would get. She had been gone for quite some time and I had no clue to where she had been. "You done?"

She answered me with a cry and jumped down, waiting for the door to open. I shut off the water and opened the door. Sneakers jumped out and shook all the water off of her like a dog. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, wrapping my hair up into the towel. I put on my clothes and let free wings. They hadn't been free in awhile and it felt good to let them go. I put on a little makeup, and dried my hair. I threw on my slippers and left my room, in search for some food.

I walked into the kitchen and found Sarah already there, pigging out on some food. She looked up to me as I entered the kitchen.

"Well, look who finally woke from the dead!" she said.

"Whatever, I haven't been asleep that long." I said.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, it's one in the afternoon." she said.

"What!" I said. "I slept that long?"

"Yea." she said. "But, I will go easy on you just this once, seeing as how you just found out your pregnant."

"Oh I definitely know I'm pregnant now. And I'm glad I have your permission to sleep late." I told her sarcastically.

"No problem. Morning sickness right?" she asked.

"Morning sickness." I replied with a huff.

"Sucks don't it?" she said.

"More than I thought." I said. "There is no food in this house!"

"Relax, girl. There is food, you just don't want to make it." said Sarah.

"That's because I'm too tired." I told her.

"Well, why don't we go out to lunch?" she said.

"You just ate." I pointed out to her.

"Honey, I can always eat. You'll find out soon enough. Come on, I'll drive." she said.

"Um, if you haven't noticed, I can't really go out like this." I said as I pointed out my wings and the lines that adorned my body.

"Don't worry. I know this little place that won't care. Believe me. Ryan took me there after he found out I was pregnant. My powers were all out of wack, and I ended up drowning half the kitchen with water." she said.

"Nice." I said. "Let me go get some shoes on and I'll be right down."

I ran up to my room and grabbed some socks and shoes. I grabbed my coat and scarf and ran down to her car. On our way there, I put on my socks and shoes. It was a bit difficult, seeing as how Sarah couldn't drive worth crap.

"Could you maybe try to not kill us? I actually want to tell Logan I'm pregnant first." I said.

I paused. How would I tell Logan? Logan isn't the easiest man to talk to if you haven't noticed. And I am sure he would blow up at the mention of me being pregnant.

"How are you going to tell him?" asked Sarah.

"No idea." I said.

"Well, you're gonna have to sometime!" she said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I exclaimed.

"Wings! You cannot cuss in front of the baby!" she yelled.

"Flip, it's not like they can hear me right now. It's ears aren't even formed yet!" I yelled back.

"It is not an it!" she yelled back.

"Ok, his or hers ears aren't formed yet! Happy!" I yelled.

"Thank you!" she countered back.

"Okay, why are we yelling at each other?" I asked her calmly.

"I don't know!" she yelled, but quickly shut up when she noticed I didn't yell. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I laughed.

"Look at us. Best friends arguing over something so dumb. I guess pregnancy does make you hormonal." said Sarah.

"No kidding." I replied.

"Oh, food! We're here!" she exclaimed as she pulled into a parking lot.

"What is this place?" I asked. It looked like an old run down warehouse from the looks of it.

"They have the best food ever! Everything you could ever think of, you know, since they're hiding out they have to have all kinds of food. Come on! I'm starved." she exclaimed.

"When aren't you starved?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Shut up." she said, as she did the same.

We walked up the door and she knocked three times. The door opened revealing a very tall man who had short brown hair, black eyes which creeped me out, and hair all over his body. The man looked them over and nodded as they both walked in. Inside was a total three sixty from the outside. There were tables all over the place along with booths on the side with lamps in the middle. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, and you could see the kitchen in the back. The place was very nice, apart form the creepy man at the door. I suppose you're gonna need security if you're hiding a secret restaurant.

"How many?" asked a woman. She had orange curly hair and black stripes that ran along her skin, like a tiger. She had big cat eyes that looked as if they peered through your soul.

"Two." said Sarah.

"Okay. Right this way." she said. She grabbed two menus and took us to a booth off to the side. "Mina will be your waitress, she'll be right with you."

"Thank you." I said as we sat down.

"So? Do you like?" asked Sarah.

"Surprisingly? Yes, I do. It's beautiful. I was expecting it to be some bar or something." I said.

"Wings, do you honestly think I would take us to a bar? In the shape we're in?" she laughed.

"Yea I guess so." I laughed.

"So, what are you gonna get?" she asked.

"I dunno. What's good?" I asked back.

"Everything! Seriously, they have pretty much anything you could ever think of. It's amazing. Apparently a telepathic person runs owns this restaurant, and he can hear what people want and don't want. That's how if figures out what to have on menus and stuff." said Sarah.

"I can hear that. There are so many people in here, my mind feels like a train station at rush hour." I complained, rubbing my temples.

"Sorry. Didn't the professor teach you how to block them out?" asked Sarah.

"Yea, but I can't remember." I laughed.

"Ouch. That's gotta suck." she said.

"And to bad I can't have anything to drink." I said.

"Of course you can! You can have stuff to drink!" she said.

"No you ding dong, alcohol." I said.

"Oh, well you definitely cannot have that." she said looking at her menu.

"No shi-" I started but was cut off by her stare. "Crap."

"Thank you." she said.

I made a face at her and looked down at my menu. I searched over the contents and looked for something that would satisfy my hunger, cause by God I was starving! I decided on a fettuccine alfredo with chicken on top.

"Hello, my name is Mina, what can I get for you today?" she asked. Mina had long black hair that went to the bottom of her back. She had big green eyes with brown around the edges. She looked to be about twenty or so.

"Uh, I will have the fettuccine alfredo and an iced tea please." I said.

"Would like sugar in that?" she asked.

"Yes please." I finished.

"And for you?" she asked Sarah.

"Uh, I will have the same." she said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll will put that in for you." she said, as she grabbed our menus.

"She's nice." said Sarah.

"Yea." I said.

"So, back to business. How are you going to tell Logan?" she asked.

"Look, I don't even know when he is getting back. Along with that, I'm sure he won't be in the greatest of moods when he gets back either. So I'm sure telling him some of the biggest news of his life isn't gonna be the get me up he needs." I said.

"Wings, he has a right to know." said Sarah.

"I know. And he will know. It's not like I can hide it forever, plus I am a terrible liar." I said.

"Yea I know." she smiled.

"Shut up. Look, whenever he gets home, I will give him a few days to cool off, and then I will tell him. He needs to be calm when I tell him or else who knows what he'll do." I said.

"Yea I guess." she said.

"Here is your food." said Mind.

"Wow, that was fast." said Sarah.

"Yea, well, that's why we're so popular among the mutants. We have great service." laughed Mina.

"I can see that." I said.

We ate our meals and continued small talk in between. We paid our bill and went on our way, the bodyguard thanking us for eating there and wishing us a great day.

Sarah drove recklessly as usual back to the mansion and pulled into the garage. We got out and walked inside, meeting Ryan in the hall.

"Ryan, you have got to forbid her to drive. She is worse than Logan, and that's a bad thing." I said.

"Oh shut up." said Sarah.

I laughed. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. See you later girl." said Sarah.

"See ya." I said.

I walked upstairs, not hearing the voices from behind me.

"What's going on?" whispered Sarah.

"She's gonna get a big surprise when she walks into her room." said Ryan.

I opened my door and stepped in, throwing my stuff onto the table next to me. I closed the door and went to the closet where I took my shoes off.

"Hey baby."

I wheeled around, startled by the voice.

"Logan!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy!! And please let me know what you think about it!!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Logan!" I yelled.

"Hey baby." he said.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. You didn't hear me through that mind of yours?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ha, uh, my powers have been a little wacky lately." I said nervously.

"Are you gonna give me a hug or just stare at me?" he smiled.

"Sorry." I smiled. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He still smelt the same as when he left, but much more muskier.

"Uh I missed you." he whispered into my neck.

"Me too." I said back.

"How have things been?" he asked pulling away from me.

"Uh, good, good." I said, instantly getting nervous. I hated showing any kind of emotion because Logan could always sniff it out, but he seemed to be too tired to sniff out my nervousness.

"Anything exciting happen?" he asked.

"Oh if you only knew." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, if you knew the way Sarah has been acting, you never would have come back." I said.

He only smiled and turned back to his bag to unpack his things. I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself at my stupidity.

"So, did you find him?" I asked.

"Uh, yea." he mumbled.

"Really? Well, where is he?" I asked instantly intrigued.

"He's dead." said Logan.

"Dead? How?" I asked astonished.

"I found him, nailed to a tree." he said.

Hearing him tell me that made a mental picture pop into my mind, and made me nauseous. I put my hand to mouth, hoping I wouldn't have to throw up. I was sorry I asked.

"You okay?" asked Logan walking up to me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I smiled.

"You sure? You look a little pale." he stated.

"It just must of been something I ate." I said.

"Okay." he said. He rubbed my arm and went back to his clothes.

"Do you want me to do your laundry while you rest?" I asked.

"You don't have too." he said.

"No I wanna!" I said a bit to energetically. "Well, you need to rest as much as you can, you must be exhausted. So, I will go wash your clothes while you take a bath or shower or whatever and get some sleep. Go on!"

I grabbed his clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. I pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door. I let out a sigh and grabbed the basket. I walked down the hall towards the laundry room and saw Sarah sitting in the kitchen.

"Flip! Laundry room, now!" I ordered.

She looked at me with a confused look but followed me anyway. When she was inside the laundry room I closed and locked the door. I heaved a big sigh and began pacing.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Hello! Do you not remember what I found out yesterday! How am I supposed to tell him?" I yelled.

"Well, first off, you're not gonna get anywhere with that attitude of yours, and second, you just need to breathe alright? Stressing like this is not gonna do you any good." she said.

"I just, I'm scared." I said.

"I know honey, and I was too, but if I am not mistaken, you also told me to just suck it up, and tell him." said Sarah.

"Yes but the father of your baby isn't a wild dog!" I said.

"Very true, but, still, I know there is a soft side to Logan somewhere deep inside all of that hair." she said.

"Okay, sarcasm is not welcome here right now. How exactly am I supposed to go to him and tell him, 'Oh by the way honey, we're gonna have a baby!" I yelled.

"Look, I am sure you will find a way to tell him. Just go with your heart. It never lies." said Sarah.

"Thank you, Oprah." I said.

"Excuse me, sarcasm is not welcome here right now." she mocked back.

"Ha, very funny." I said. "Alright, I can do this."

"Yes you can." said Sarah.

I started walking towards the door but then stopped and turned around.

"What if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me because he isn't ready for a kid? What am I supposed to do then?" I started rambling.

"Wings! Calm down! Listen, he is gonna find out sooner or later." said Sarah.

"I could go into hiding." I said with a hoping look on my face.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are not going to go into hiding, besides you would never be able to survive on your own." she said.

"Yea I guess your right. Okay, wish me luck?" I said with a scared look on my face.

"You'll be fine." she tried to reassure me, but it wasn't helping at all.

"Are you sure I can't go into hiding?" I asked as a last plea.

"Will you just go!" she laughed.

She pushed me out of the laundry room and I had no choice but to go and face him. I just hoped he was relaxed by the time I got there.

* * *

I stood outside the door, battling with myself inside my head. Should I knock, or shouldn't I? That was the question running through my mind.

"_Just go in! You're giving me a headache!" _

I jumped and turned around to see Sneakers sitting on the other side of the hallway.

"Easy for you to say." I said.

"_Whatever. You're gonna have to tell him sooner or later."_

"How did you ever learn to talk in the first place." I said angrily, knowing she was right.

She only yelled at me and then ran off down the hall.

"Wait don't go!" I pleaded desperately. "Damn it."

I turned back towards the door and heaved a sigh. I cracked my knuckles along with my neck and turned the doorknob. The door opened slowly, revealing a darkness filled room. I could see Logan's form snuggled up underneath the blankets, his breathing steady.

He was sleeping and I didn't want to disturb him. 'Oh well.' I shrugged. I turned around and went to walk out when Sneakers yelling stopped me in my place.

"_And where are you going?" _

"None of your business." I whispered harshly.

"Pix?" said a muffled voice.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself.

I glared at Sneakers and could have sworn I saw a smirk on her little face. She was gonna get reamed a new one. I slowly turned around to see Logan sitting up, reaching for the lamp.

"Hey." I said, once the light was on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just came to see if you needed anything, but you were sleeping, so I will let you get back to that." I said. I went to leave when Sneakers hissed at me. I hissed back at her and she stood defiant.

"Well, obviously Sneakers doesn't want you to go, so apparently something's wrong. Tell me." he said.

I glared at Sneakers one last time before I shut the door. Before it was shut I heard her yell at me and I slammed the door in her face. 'Serves her right.' I thought to myself.

"Come here." said Logan.

He pulled back the covers and motioned for me to come sit next to him. I took of my slippers and sat down next to him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea." I looked over at him and saw the 'yeah right' look on his face. "No."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I was silent for a few minutes. How was I supposed to tell him? I couldn't just come out and say it.

"_Yes you can."_

"_Get out of my head!" I yelled to Sneakers._

"_Just tell him! Thing will be a lot easier, believe me." she said._

"_Oh yea, believe you? You're an animal for crying out loud!" I snarled._

"_Fine, you don't want my advice, I'll leave you alone."_

And with that she was gone. I mentally scolded myself for kicking her out. She was all I had.

"Baby?" said Logan, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I have to tell you something, and I'm worried about how you'll react." I whispered.

"Pix, I won't get mad if that's what you're worried about." he said.

"Uh, you might." I said.

"This doesn't have anything to do with someone else does it?" he asked, his mood getting more serious.

"No! Well, kind of." I said, confused.

"Well, which is it?" he said a bit more angrily.

"I don't know. Yes! Ugh, I'm so confused." I said, dropping my head into my hands.

"What is there to be confused about huh? Is there someone else? If there is then please just spit it out!" he yelled.

"I'm pregnant alright!" I yelled back, glaring at him, tears forming in my eyes.

The look on Logan's face was one of shock and confusion. He looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing, searching for something to say. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the window.

"Pregnant?" he whispered astounded.

"Yea." I said, staring out the window. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Yesterday. I thought you were gonna be gone longer." I said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." he growled.

"Logan." I said turning around. "I was hoping that you were gonna be gone longer so I would have time to try and figure this all out."

"Figure what out, Pix?" he asked angry.

"Look, this isn't easy for me either alright? I wanted to tell you earlier and I was scared on how you would react, and judging by your mood right now I was right in wanting to wait." I said.

Logan only sighed and lowered his head.

"Baby I'm sorry. I just, wasn't expecting that." he said.

"Yea well, neither was I." I said.

"A baby." he said.

"Yea." I replied.

"Wow." he said.

I only nodded. We didn't speak to each other for the next five minutes. Him sitting on his bed, me leaning against the window, arms crossed. What else was I supposed to say?

"I'm sorry." I heard him manage to say. "I didn't mean to get angry. I just thought that when you said it was someone else I thought you meant an actual person. Not, a baby." he said.

"Yea I know. You just, I just didn't know how to tell you. I was hoping for more time so I could figure this all out and tell you properly but, you surprised me." I smiled.

"Yea I know. I thought I was gonna be gone longer also, but, finding Strycker against that tree-"

"Baby," I interrupted him with my hand up, "Please, spare me the details?"

"Sorry." he chuckled. "Come here."

I walked over and layed down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I pulled up the covers. He gave me a kiss to my temple and snuggled into my neck.

"Let's get some sleep, and tomorrow we can take this head on, hm?" he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

I snuggled into his arms, enveloping myself in the scent and warmth of him. I was almost asleep when I felt his hand gently lay on top of my stomach. He must of thought I was asleep because he started rubbing his hand back and forth along my stomach. I could only smile a little as I fell into a dream filled sleep, thinking about all of the things to come.

* * *

Ahhhhhh she told him! Oh goodness, well let me know what ya'll think!!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Determining by the chill of his side of the bed, Logan disappeared sometime during the early morning. I stretched out my entire body and dragged myself out of bed. I decided to take a shower before I started my day.

I grabbed a black tank top along with a gray zip up sweater that had a black gothic flower design on it along with the holes in the back for my wings. I grabbed a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, if you didn't add the extra ten minutes of throwing up. I dried myself off and got dressed. I dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom and grabbed some socks. I left my room in search of some food. It was amazing that after throwing up my entire stomach, I could still eat food.

I walked into the kitchen to find Sarah already pigging out on lunch.

"You're here later than usual." I said.

"Yeah, my stomach didn't want me to leave my room this morning." she said.

"Yeah, I had an episode in the shower." I said.

"While in the shower? Wow, never had that one before. But I'm sure there is still time." she laughed.

"Oh believe me. You'll get it." I said. "What are you eating?"

"The usual." she said.

"Can I ?" I begged.

"Dig in!" she said.

I squealed and grabbed a spoon. I sat down next to her and dig in, stuffing my mouth.

The usual consisted of cookies n cream ice cream with Hershey's syrup.

"Oh, this hits the spot." I moaned.

"Mm hm." moaned Sarah.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you girls are doing more than just eating ice cream." said Logan, walking into the kitchen.

"I would if I could." Sarah and I said in unison.

We both laughed as Logan shook his head humorously. He opened the fridge, searching for anything to eat.

"We have nothing to eat." he growled.

"Yes we do. You just have to make it." I said.

"Exactly." he retorted. "Last time I checked, I don't cook."

"Yes we all know that." I laughed.

"Watch it." he growled.

I only smiled and stuffed my mouth with more ice cream.

"Disgusting." he mumbled.

"Hey!" I yelled, ice cream still in my mouth.

"I'm just kidding baby." he said.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Mm." he said, licking his lips. "Cookies n Cream ice cream with Hershey's. Nice."

"I know." I smiled.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the infirmary, helping kids with cuts and scrapes.

"You're gonna be just fine." I said to the little boy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Tears were still in his eyes as I cleaned up a cut he got during basketball. He had blonde hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"Positive." I smiled.

I finished putting on a band-aid and cleaned up my mess. I picked him up and put him down.

"Now, go on and finish your game. I'm sure everyone's waiting for you." I said.

The boy only smiled wide, a few teeth missing, and then ran outside. I laughed to myself as I wrote down in his chart. I put his file back into the cabinet and sat down, my feet killing me.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes, taking a deep breathe. I took of my shoes and put my feet up on my desk.

"Sleeping on the job. I should have you fired." said Sarah, walking into my office.

"Yea, yea. I had to sit down for a bit, my feet were killing me." I said.

"Oh me too." she said as she sat down in a chair across my desk and put her feet up.

We both sat, feet propped up, eyes closed, letting relaxation take over.

"So, what brings you to my domain." I said.

"Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to do an ultrasound." said Sarah.

"What!" I yelled, jumping up from my chair. "You want me to do your ultrasound?"

"Yea." she said.

I squealed as I jumped up and down, but instantly regretted it.

"Oh." I groaned as I grabbed my stomach and sat back down. "Remind me never to do that again."

"So when can you do it?" asked Sarah.

"Ugh, when my stomach stops jumping." I said.

Sarah laughed. We both sat quietly for a bit when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Miss K?" said a little voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

A little girl with frizzy hair and glasses walked in, her head hanging low.

"I need some help." she said.

"Okay, follow me." I said as I walked towards the exam room. "Sarah, if you want to grab Ryan and meet me back here in 15 minutes, I'll do your ultrasound."

"Okay!" she yelled. She jumped up from the chair and raced out of my office.

"Alright, first off, what is your name?" I asked her nicely.

"Mara James." she said silently.

I walked over to my filing cabinet and pulled her file. I scanned over it to familiarize myself with her history.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" I asked her.

She looked down and fiddled with her hands. She seemed to be a bit nervous to tell me.

"Mara, what's wrong honey?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with scared eyes. She took a deep breathe.

"Last night, I was walking around the gardens after dinner when, uh, I was grabbed from behind. I was blindfolded and beaten. I felt something break as I was thrown against a tree. They asked me questions that I didn't know the answers too." she cried.

I sat, stunned, mouth dropped open, to shocked to say anything. Mara sat on the exam table, tears falling from her eyes, scared out of her mind. I closed my mouth and rolled my chair closer to her.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" I asked her softly, running my hands through her hair.

"No." she cried.

"Alright, calm down. Let's check you out okay?" I asked her.

She only nodded her head as I stood up to grab a gown. I turned around as she changed. She sat back down on the bed and waited for me to grab my stuff.

"Okay, now, can you tell me where it hurts?" I asked her.

"My stomach." she said.

"Okay, can you lay down for me?" I asked her.

She layed down on the bed. I pushed my hands along her stomach.

"Does this hurt?" I asked her.

"No. It's farther up." she said.

I moved my hands up a bit higher, and pushed around. She cried out in pain as I moved my hands to her side. I pulled away her gown to find black bruises wrapping around her abdomen. I lightly touched her ribs when I emitted another cry of pain from her.

"Does it hurt anywhere else Mara?" I asked her.

"My leg." she said.

I lifted up her leg onto the table and noticed her knee was relatively huge. I pushed my finger around her knee cap and felt fluid.

The girl was in bad shape. It would take longer than fifteen minutes to fix her up.

"Mara, can you lay here for me for two minutes? I will be right back to fix you up alright?" I told her.

She only nodded and laid back down.

I left the exam room and went into my office. I grabbed the phone and dialed Sarah's room number.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to do your ultrasound today. I'm kind of tied up with Mara. No, I'll explain it all later. Okay, sorry. Alright, bye." I hung up.

I took a deep breathe and let it out as I walked back into the exam room.

"Okay Mara, you have some broken ribs, along with some fluid in your knee. Know, what we're gonna do is I'm going to get some x-ray's of your ribs, to see exactly what's broken, and then I am going to drain the fluid from your knee. Know you're gonna have to stay in bed for awhile, to let yourself heal. Okay?" I told her.

"Okay." she whimpered.

"Mara, would it be okay if we told the professor?" I asked her.

"I don't wanna tell him." I said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to get anyone hurt." she said.

"Mara, if we don't tell the professor, then more people will get hurt. It's better to let him know, that way we can get to the bottom of whatever is happening around here." I said.

She looked at me with fright in her eyes, but when she noticed the sincerity and concern in my eyes, she agreed.

"Okay." she said.

"Good. Now, I want you to lay here, and try not to move. I'm gonna get some x-rays." I said.

I finished with her x-ray's and removed the fluid from her knee. I got her talking about her childhood. Where she grew up, what her mutation was, I even got her to laugh a few times. I put her in a bed and set her up with an IV. I made sure she was comfortable and gave her a sedative, just to make sure she slept.

I sat in my office, pouring over he file, making sure everything that she said and everything that happened to her was stated correctly.

I was going to tell the professor as soon as I had everything in order. It was going to be a long day.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I checked on Mara to see how she was holding up. She was still sleeping due to the sedative I gave her. I checked her vitals and set her up with another IV, before I left her alone.

I went back to my office and gathered everything I would need. Mara's file, her description of what happened to her and where, and what injuries she had acquired. I mentally called the professor.

"_Professor. I need everyone in your office in ten minutes." I said._

"_What is it Pixie?" he asked._

"_Just make sure everyone is there." I ordered._

I gathered all of my things and placed them in a pile on my desk. I ran to the bathroom real quick. Ever since becoming pregnant I had to go to the bathroom ten times more than before. It was quiet annoying. By the time I was done and grabbed my things, it was time to go.

I didn't even take of my doctor's coat as I walked out the door. I didn't have the energy to, and nevertheless, any arms. I walked towards the professors office with a purposeful stride. The students in the hall moved out of my way as I walked past them, mostly in fear of being ran over.

I opened the professors door to find everyone there. Scott was leaning against the window while Jean sat in a chair to his right. Storm stood next to the professor while Logan sat in a chair towards the back of the room. Sarah and Ryan both sat in the chairs across from the professor.

"Ah, Pixie, what seems to be the urgent need for a council?" asked the professor.

"I fear that the grounds of this school are not as safe as we would like to think." I said.

"And what has led you to this conclusion?" asked the professor.

"A young girl came into my office yesterday. She looked a wreck. She had a few broken ribs, and fluid in her knee, along with minor scrapes and bruising. I asked her what happened, and she told me that she was attacked by the gardens. Last night." I told them.

I placed the file of information on the desk in front of the professor. Inside was a statement from the young girl, her x-rays, and her entire medical chart. The professor opened it and read over thoroughly.

"Did she tell you why she was out there so late?" asked Scott.

"Only that she wanted to get some air." I said to Scott. "She takes those same walks every night. But apparently last night wasn't the night to do so." I said.

"Hm." said the professor. "The young girl's name is Mara James?"

"Yes, sir." I said.

"I've seen her before. She is quiet a gifted student. Very smart. Not too many friends though." finished the professor.

"Where is she now?" asked Logan.

I turned towards him. "Sleeping, in the medical bay."

"You gave her a sedative?" asked Jean.

"Yes. She was too frightened to sleep, so I gave her something to help her along. It's what she really needed, in order to heal faster." I said.

"Did she say what the person looked like?" asked the professor.

"No, she said she couldn't see anything, it was too dark. All she remembers was walking through the gardens, and the next thing she knows she was slammed against a tree. They tried grabbing her, but she fought back. She said she did burn one of them. On the face, I think." I said.

"Burn?" asked Logan confused.

"That's her mutation." I began. "She is able to burn things with her skin. And also start fires."

"Thank you Pixie for bringing this to my attention so quickly. I'll see what I can find through Cerebro. Meanwhile, I want to talk with Mara, and I want you Pixie, to make her as comfortable as possible. I'm going to have to go into her mind. Logan, I want you to up the security around the grounds. Make sure we are able to see everything that is going on."

"Got it doc." said Logan.

"Something is definitely happening." said the professor. "Storm, I want you to see too Mara's schoolwork."

"Yes professor." she said.

"Alright. Let us get to our duties." said the professor. "Pixie, I will be coming by later on today to speak with Miss James."

"Alright professor. I'll make sure she's awake." I said.

"Good. Well, good day everyone. I will call you all back to a meeting when I get some answers." said the professor.

We all filed out of the professors office and went our respective ways.

"Pixie!"

I turned to see Logan running towards me. He stopped in front of me and caught his breathe.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"I haven't seen you all day." he said.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you were the one that got up without telling anyone this morning." I said.

He smiled. "True. Uh, what are doing for dinner?"

"Uh, probably helping out with the professor. Why?" I asked.

"I have something for you." he said.

"What is it?" I asked with a smirk.

"You'll just have to wait." he smirked back.

I gave him a pout which in turn, received a kiss, from Logan. He turned away and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner. I growled and turned back towards my office, and walked in. I rolled my neck and cracked my knuckles. I grabbed a water from my fridge and took a sip. I walked into the medical bay to see Mara awake.

"Hey Mara. How are you feeling?" I asked while checking her vitals.

"Okay, a little sore and a little drowsy, and I feel ten times worse than yesterday." she said.

"Well that's a good thing." I said.

"That's supposed to be a good thing?" she moaned.

"Yes. It means you're healing. If you didn't hurt then I would be worried." I told her. "You're supposed to get worse before you get better."

"That doesn't make any sense." she said.

I laughed and pulled up my stool next to her bed.

"Mara, the professor would like to come in later and talk with you. Would you be okay with that?" I asked her.

She seemed to look scared for a moment, as if she was having a war with herself inside her head.

"I don't think I can. I've already said to much already." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"They threatened me. They told me that if I said anything, then they would kill me. I don't want to die." she said, starting to panic.

"Mara, Mara, listen to me. No one is going to kill you, okay? No one is going to harm you. You here me? No one." I told her, grabbing onto her hand.

She looked into my eyes and nodded, seeing the honesty.

"Did they say anything else? Maybe something that you overhead?" I asked.

"No, well, they did say something about revenge." she said.

"Revenge? Revenge on who?" I asked.

"I don't know. Someone who had caused him a lot of suffering years ago. Someone who walked out on him, causing his father to punish him." said Mara.

I only nodded, trying to think about who would want revenge on someone at the school.

"What do you think they really wanted with me?" asked Mara.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe to keep you, as a form of ransom, till they got what they wanted. It's hard to say." I told her.

She only nodded and looked towards the window.

"Would it be okay is we closed the curtains?" she asked me.

I only smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Sure." I told her.

I stood up and closed the curtains over the window. It was still relatively bright outside, but I didn't want her to have a panic attack. That was the last thing I needed.

"Miss Pixie?" she asked.

"Yes Mara." I said.

"Are you and uh, Mr. Logan, a thing." she asked, very shyly.

I only smiled. It was so cute to see kids try and take the matters of adults, and try to interpret them without blushing ferociously.

"Yes, we are." I said.

"Lucky." she whispered.

I laughed. "Do you have a thing for him?"

"Who doesn't?" she giggled.

"Yes, I suppose so." I laughed with her.

"I heard you were having a baby." she said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"When is it due?" she asked.

"Sometime in the summer. Haven't really had an ultrasound yet so, when I do, we'll be able to determine more accurately." I told her.

"Would you mind if I saw the baby?" she asked.

"When I do my ultrasound?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, I don't see why not." I told her.

She smiled. "I've always wanted to see one. It just seems so surreal to have something living inside of you."

"Tell me about it." I laughed. "I'm still getting used to the idea."

There was a knock on the door as the professor wheeled into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he smiled.

"Not at all professor." I said.

"Hello Miss James. How are you feeling?" asked the professor.

Mara looked scared to talk to him, but with a slight nod of my head, telling her everything was alright, she opened up.

"I'm good." she said.

"Well, that's excellent to hear." he said. "Has Pixie told you the plans of my visit?"

"Not all of them." I said.

He nodded. "Mara, if it is alright with you, I would like to look inside your mind. It will help me understand just what exactly happened last night."

"I don't know." she said.

"Mara, it will be quick and painless, I promise. You won't even feel a thing." I told her.

"Will you be here with me?" she asked.

"Every step." I told her.

"Okay." she whispered.

Mara laid down as I held onto her hand for support. The professor wheeled himself in behind her and placed his fingers onto her head. He closed his eyes as he opened his mind to accept Mara's thoughts and memories.

I held onto Mara's hand, slowly whispering to her, trying to get her to calm down. She had her eyes closed, taking deep breathes to try and calm herself.

The professor pulled back quickly and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Professor?" I asked him. "Are you alright? What did you see?"

The professor looked up at me with shock and fear written into his eyes. He pulled himself together and wheeled his way to the door.

"Thank you Miss James. You've helped quiet a lot." he smiled to her.

"Your welcome."whispered Mara.

The professor left the room and escorted himself into the hall.

"What do you think he saw?" asked Mara.

"I'm not sure." I mumbled to myself. "I'll be right back."

I ran out of my office and down the hall.

"Professor!" I shouted. I caught up to the professor and slowed down.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Pixie, I think it's best we wait until we can tell everyone at once. The shock needs to dwindle from me." he said.

"Was it really that horrible?" I asked.

"Worse." he told me.

He turned himself around and wheeled himself down the hall and into his office. I stood confused in the middle of the hallway, wondering what could have been so horrifying that the professor was left close to speechless.

* * *

And there you have another chapter! Sorry it took awhile, the website wouldn't let anyone upload there stories...what a damper! Oh well, let me know what you think!! Please!!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Well Mara, you are all set to go." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea. Everything looks good. You're healing very well. You just need to take it easy for a little bit. You're still healing so you may be a bit sore." I said.

"Okay. Is there anything I can take for the pain?" she asked.

"Yea. This bottle is full of pain killers. Only take them if you feel pain, and wait at least four hours between doses. I don't want you to be in here for an overdose." I told her.

"Gotcha. Can I take one now?" she asked.

"Yea." I laughed. "So, I want you back in here in a few weeks so I can see how you're doing alright?"

"Yep." she said.

"Alright. You're free to go." I told her.

"Thank you, Miss Pixie." she said.

"Your welcome. Now go on." I said.

She smiled and left my office with a small bounce in her step. She looked one hundred percent better than what she did a few days ago when she came into my office. I sat down in my chair so I could finish her chart when Logan burst into my office. He was breathing heavily and was hunched over.

"You alright?" I asked.

He held up his hand in a 'wait a minute' gesture, trying to catch his breathe. After a few minutes, he stood upright and heaved a big breathe.

"Charles wants us all in his office." he said.

"Oh." I said, trying to put all my papers away in a hurry. I threw everything in my desk and locked it.

I jumped up from my chair and walked quickly to the door. Logan stepped out and waited while I locked my door. We walked quickly down the stairs and into Charles' office. Everyone was there already.

"Glad you could join us." said Scott.

"Can it Scooter." said Logan.

"Boys." I said.

Logan grabbed my hand and led me to the couch. We sat down and waited for Charles to speak.

"Yesterday, I spoke with Mara and got some information as to who exactly was on the property. When I found out, I was quite shocked. I haven't heard from this person in long time, and thought him dead for some time. That was until Pixie came to be with us." said the professor.

"What does this guy have to do with me?" I asked.

"Everything." spoke the professor.

I was a bit confused but then it hit me.

"They want revenge on me?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." said Charles.

I felt Logan's hand tighten over mine and felt him become more protective.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"He was a student of mine, a long time ago. He was the son of Strycker. Strycker took his son from the school and vanished from everything. We tried looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Until a few years ago, we caught wind of him. He was sent to watch over someone by his father." said Charles.

"Who was he sent to watch over?" asked Scott.

Charles turned his gaze from Scott to me.

"Me?" I asked.

Charles only nodded.

"Jason." said Charles.

I felt a cold shiver run through me at the realization.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Yes. He was sent by his father to watch over you while you were at college. You two dated for awhile until you found out that he sent your best friends to their death am I correct?" asked Charles.

I could only nod. I couldn't believe that Jason was the one after me. I knew he had an evil side, but not the kind as his father's. Along with the fact that he was Strycker's son made everything worse.

"You were designed to be a killer, Pixie. The ultimate weapon, along with Logan. Strycker made you two alike, so that when you two joined forces, you would be indestructible. He sent Jason to make sure you made it here Pixie. But along the way, his mind set changed and now he wants revenge." said Charles.

"Revenge for what?" I asked.

"For the death of his father. You were the reason he died. His father was quite taken with you. Strycker was quite involved with making you perfect. Jason I suppose was jealous at the fact of his father spending more time with you than him." said Charles.

"So, Jason feels it's Pixies fault that Strycker died. He was already dead when I found him." said Logan.

"Yes I know that. We just have to find out who killed Strycker, and make sure Jason gets nowhere near Pixie." said Charles.

"Well, I increased the security around the mansion. So, if anyone gets near here that isn't a student, we'll know about it." said Logan.

"Excellent. For now, I want everyone to go about their business as if it were every other day. I don't want to raise suspicion among the students." said Charles.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll keep looking into who could have killed Strycker, and where exactly Jason is hiding. Until then, try not to let this information take you over." said the professor, more to me than to anyone else.

I nodded at him and looked down. We all got up and filed out of the professors office. I started walking towards my office when Logan stopped me.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

I tried nodding but erupted in tears. He pulled me into a hug, whispering soothing words trying to calm me down.

"Why is this happening to me?" I cried out.

"I don't know baby." he said.

"I mean, I haven't seen or heard from him in years, why all of a sudden is he after me?" I said, pulling away from Logan.

"Pix, I don't know, but whatever it is the professor will find it and we will stop him, okay? But right now you can't fret about this. I know it's hard not to but you have to think of you and the baby, and everyone else around here." he said.

I put my head to the ground and started crying more. He lifted my head up with his hand and looked me in the eye.

"Okay?" he asked,

I closed my eyes and nodded. He pulled me back into a hug and I thanked everything that I had in my life.

* * *

"Knock, knock." said Sarah.

I looked up from my desk and saw her in my doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering, if you would do the honors of an ultrasound?" she asked, walking in and sitting down.

"Well, I dunno, I'd have to check my schedule." I said.

"Oh whatever!" she yelled.

I laughed. "I know, I'll do it now if you want to."

"Okay!" she said.

I laughed and stood up. I walked into my exam room and grabbed the sonogram machine and hooked it up.

"Lay down lady." I said.

Sarah laid down on the table and I put gel onto her stomach. I grabbed the transducer and put it on her stomach. I rolled it around a bit until I found the picture of Sarah's baby.

"And there it is!" I said.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yep. Do you wanna know what it is?" I asked her.

"Uh, I dunno." she said.

"Well, I'll write it down and that way, if you change your mind, you can come back and find out." I said.

"That works! I'll ask Ryan and see if he wants to know." said Sarah.

"Okay." I said.

I hint the print button and a picture of the baby was printed. I turned off the sonogram machine and put it away. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped off Sarah's stomach. I grabbed the picture and put it in her file. I wrote down what sex it was and a few other little notes.

"So, uh, about this whole Jason thing. Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"I guess. It's not everyday you get someone who wants to kill you." I said, slapping her file onto the table.

"Wings, we don't know if he wants to kill you or not. All we heard was he wants revenge." said Sarah.

"Yea, and that usually means death." I said.

"Wings, I know this must be scary, but you can't let this get to you. We are all gonna do everything we can to make sure this creep doesn't get anywhere near you." she said.

"I know." I said.

"This would be the time where I say we need a drink, but since that's on hiatus, how about a soda?" she asked.

We both laughed as I got up and put away her file. I locked up my office and we headed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"So, you're gonna ask Ryan?" I asked her.

"Yea. He should be home soon. He ran out with Scott to test drive the new car." said Sarah, looking so not enthused.

I laughed as I took a sip of my soda and turned my head towards the window. I wondered how Jason could have gotten so close to the school, and why he didn't make a move then and there. He was obviously ready.

"Wings?" asked Sarah.

"Uh?" I asked, turning back towards her.

"You need to stop thinking about it." she said.

"I know, it's just to hard." I said.

"Well, what you need to do is go and find that huge hunk of a cowboy you got yourself, and have a little fun." she said.

I could only smile at her humor. Only she would think of sex at a time like this. But she was right.

"I suppose a little thing wouldn't hurt." I smiled.

"No it wouldn't." she smiled.

She gave me a wink as I took one last sip of my soda and went in search of my huge hunk of a cowboy.

I found him working on the assimilation room. I walked upstairs to find him shirtless, sweaty, with grease all over him. In times like this I wish I had a camera. I stood back by the door and watched. Watched his muscles ripple underneath his skin, the sweat fall down his body in little waterfalls.

"You done staring?" he asked.

"It's no fun sneaking up when you know I'm here." I said.

"You just have to learn to be more stealth like." he said, walking up to me.

"Can you teach me?" I asked him, smirking.

"I would be glad to." he said.

He met his lips with mine and I longed for his touch more so than I ever had. I was pushed against the wall as his lips ravaged mine.

"You know. This isn't exactly the best place to be." I said.

"And where would you suggest?" he asked, smiling.

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I focused my energy on his weight and mine. I opened my eyes and we were in our room.

"I like that trick." he said.

"Me too." I smiled.

I locked the door with my mind and instantly jumped him. Ever since becoming pregnant, I have wanted Logan more and more, I mean who wouldn't? It was a good thing my hormones were out of wack because it made me lose touch with the real world, and at the moment, it was a good thing.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me! Finals are over thank goodness, so hopefully i can get back into my routine...please review and let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"So what's the big surprise you wanted to give me?" I asked.

We both lay in bed, the sun slowly rising and making its presence known through the window. I lay with half of my body in Logan, playing with his chest hair.

"Well, I was thinking that this weekend, we could get married." he said.

I sat up, pulling the blanket along with me and looked at him with shock.

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Yea. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Well, it seems kind of sudden don't you think?" I asked him, a bit scared.

"I know it's sudden, but Pix, I really want to marry you." he said.

He sat up and grabbed my hands into his as he said this. I was a little scared at the thought of getting married so soon. Yes we had been engaged for awhile, but things still felt too sudden, but seeing the look in Logan's eyes made me give in.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Really?" he asked, non believing.

"Yes really!" I exclaimed.

He pulled me into a kiss, which ended up having us both not emerge from our rooms until after noon.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen after having a shower, well, what consisted of a shower. Logan would really leave me alone. But I was starving and needed food. I opened the fridge and grabbed everything I would need for a sandwich. I pulled out some pickles and a water and sat down, devouring my food.

"Hey Wings, what's up?" said Sarah.

"Nothing." I said with my mouth full of food.

"Hot." she said.

"I know." I replied with a smlie.

"So what's knew with you?" she asked.

"Well, Logan and I are getting married this weekend." I said, taking another bite of my food.

"What!" she exclaimed, turning around. "And you didn't bother to tell me! What kind of friend are you!"

"Well, I'm a great friend thank you very much, because I only found out about this morning!" I yelled back.

"Oh." she said.

"Yea oh." I said. "Logan said he had everything ready, I just need to get a dress."

"Well, I have my old one you could wear." said Sarah.

"Flip, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not as thin as I used to be." I laughed.

"We can alter it you idiot." she laughed.

"Bitch." I said.

"Hoe." she countered.

"Slut." I said.

"Fine you win, I can't think of anymore." she laughed.

"Well, do you know anyone who can sew, because I surely can't, at least nothing of that size." I said.

"I think Storm can sew really good. We'll ask her later. Right now, I'm starving!" she said.

She sat down next to me and dug into her food. I had already finished mine and was eyeing her french fries. I went to grab one but was slapped on the hand. I gave her a scowl and turned towards the window. The sun was bright outside, and you could see kids running and playing and laughing. I moved my eyed over towards Sarah and saw she wasn't paying attention to her plate. I used my mind to levitate a fry and sent it my way. Sarah saw me grab it from thin air and eat it.

"Cheater." she said, stuffing a fry into her mouth.

"Skank." I laughed.

She threw a fry at my head but I caught it before it made contact. I grabbed it out of the air and ate it. When we were done we threw our plates away and went in search of Storm. She was in her office making out lesson plans for the next day.

"Hey Storm." said Sarah.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on?" she asked as we sat down in front of her desk.

"Well, I'm getting married this weekend and I was wondering if you would alter Sarah's wedding dress for me, seeing as how I'm a little bigger than I used to be." I smiled.

"You're getting married this weekend? I knew Logan was up to something." said Storm. "I'll alter the dress for you. Do you want to do it tomorrow? I only have one class to teach and then I'm free the rest of the day."

"We can do it in the evening, I have to work in the office tomorrow." I said.

"I though Jean was working?" asked Sarah.

"She was supposed to, but her and Scott are going somewhere for the day." I said.

"Oh." said Sarah.

"Okay, well when you're ready just come and get me." said Storm.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem." replied Storm.

We left her office after a few more discussions of random things and went outside to the gardens. We sat on a bench in the shade, watching the kids running around like hyper bunnies.

"So, do you have names picked out yet?" asked Sarah.

"No, I don't even know what it is yet." I said.

"You haven't had an ultrasound?" she asked.

"No, I can do it on myself but I would rather have Jean do it, that way if we don't want to know what it is, I won't know." I said, replaying the sentence back to myself. "Did that make sense?"

"Yea." laughed Sarah.

"Okay." I laughed.

"What about you? Any names?" I asked.

"Well, if it's a girl we want Emma, and if it's a boy, Joshua. But we're still throwing around boy's names. I really want Emma though, if we have a girl." said Sarah.

"Well those are pretty names. If I have a girl, I want Liliana Marie, and if I have a boy, I want Tristan Joseph." I said.

"What does Logan think?" asked Sarah.

"He doesn't know yet." I laughed. "We really haven't had time to pick out baby names. But since I sit in an office for eternity, I come up with some weird names."

"I bet." said Sarah.

"Don't you girls no it's not safe to be out here all by yourself?" said Logan, walking up behind us.

"We're not by ourselves, we have a dashing and handsome young man like yourself here to protect us." I smiled.

"I am at your service pretty lady." said Logan.

"You guys make me sick." laughed Sarah.

"Oh like you and Ryan are any better!" I laughed.

"Oh, we are so better than you two." said Sarah.

"Is that a dare?" I said.

"Maybe." she smiled.

"Alright you two, knock it off." said Logan.

Me and Sarah started laughing at each other. Logan only rolled his eyes, gave me a kiss on the lips, and walked off towards the group of kids who were doing something that didn't sit too well with Logan.

"I would hate to have Logan as my teacher." said Sarah.

"Oh, deep down he's just a big old teddy bear." I said, cocking my head to the side to get a better look at his backside.

"Only if you're sleeping with him." said Sarah.

"Which I am if I can point out." I said.

Sarah and I went our separate ways when we decided a nap was in order. We went into our separate bedrooms and passed out on our beds, falling more in love with sleep than ever before.

* * *

I woke up to something licking my face. I cracked an eye open to see two eyes staring at me. At first I didn't recognize them, but as I opened my eyes further, I saw they were outlined in dark fur.

"Sneakers!" I shouted, sitting up a little to quickly.

I sat still for a minute, hoping the nausea would pass, and thank goodness it did. I scooped Sneakers up into my arms and gave her tons of kisses.

"Where on earth have you been?" I asked, setting her down.

"_Vacation."_ she said.

"Vacation. Cats don't go on vacation. Their vacation consists of sleep." I said.

"_Yes, but I'm not like other cats."_ she said.

"Too true." I replied. "So where'd you go?"

"_I did some investigating. Ever since that Strycker guy died, I've been searching for a base, and I found it."_ she said.

"Did you learn how to talk more prominently while you were away?" I asked.

"_No, I've just never had a real conversation with you." _she said.

"Oh. So where's the base?" I asked.

" _I think we should tell the professor."_ she said.

"Well, can't you just tell me and then we can tell him again?" I asked.

"_Fine, it's up in Canada, more north than Strycker's old fort. This is the base for his son, Jason." _she said.

"Wow, you went all the way up there? How'd you get there?" I asked.

"_I have my ways. Now the professor. I have more information that he would probably like to hear."_ she said.

"Fine." I said.

I picked her up and teleported myself into the professors office. Saved me from running through the halls.

"Pixie, I really think you should wait on the teleportation until we know how it affects the baby." he said.

"Yes I know I know, but this was really urgent." I said.

"Oh Sneakers, so glad to have you home." said the professor.

"Sneakers has some information she would like to give to you. She's been on 'vacation'." I said, using air quotes for the word vacation.

"Really?" said the professor.

Their was silence between Sneakers and the professor, and I was becoming increasingly intrigued. I tried listening to their minds but they blocked me out. I felt so used.

"Pixie, would you mind leaving me and Sneakers alone for a minute?" said the professor.

My mouth hung open as I turned around and left the room. I was being dismissed because of a cat, a cat no less who shouldn't even be allowed to talk because she's even more annoying when she can voice her opinion! I was a little annoyed and decided ice cream and a movie was in order.

I used my mind to send a message to Sarah, telling her to join me on my movie and ice cream binge. She happily obliged and was downstairs in a matter of seconds. We found a movie we hadn't watched in awhile and pigged out on our usual, cookies n cream ice cream with Hershey's syrup.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"Nope." I said.

And we left it at that, or at least until tomorrow when I was more relaxed and not as angry.

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter...i wrote in like 45 minutes...that's a new record for me! So tell me what you liked or didn't like or whatever!! Thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I can't do this." I said.

"Yes you can. Just breathe and you'll be just fine." said Storm.

Storm finished buttoning up the back of my wedding dress. It fit perfectly. There was a slight bulge in the front due to the baby, but other than that, I looked beautiful. I wasn't trying to sound narcissist, but I was.

Storm had altered the dress completely. The dress was strapless, with an empire waist to accommodate my stomach. It had sewn on flowers all over, and designs hemmed to the edges of the dress. The train was added on by sewing some fabric to the top of the dress in the back. My hair was curled beyond belief and pinned up in all sorts of directions, adding a messy but elegant look. There were little jewels put in along with one or two small flowers. I had on my necklace that Logan had given me, and my pointed ears adorned my mother's diamond earrings. My wings were out and where decorated with glitter, a small addition by Sarah. Thankfully the dress was low enough in the back to let them be free, cause I didn't want to got through the whole ceremony with my back hurting.

A few tears began to form in my eyes, knowing that my mother would never get to see me. She had always talked about watching me get married, and here I was, and my mother was nowhere. Storm saw me start to cry and grabbed the tissues.

"Don't start crying on me now." she said.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered as I took a tissue. " I just wish my mom was here."

"Oh I'm sure she is. Somewhere." said Storm, placing her hands on my shoulders for support.

"Yea I guess so." I said.

"Are we ready?" asked Sarah, walking into my room.

"Almost." said Storm.

Storm grabbed my veil and put it over my face, adding the finishing touch. Everyone in the room stood still as I stood in front of the mirror. It was too surreal. The designs on my skin added a strange and beautiful look.

"You ready?" asked Sarah.

I looked at myself for a minute more and smiled. "Yes."

* * *

"How can people where these things. I can't breathe." grumbled Logan.

"Well, if you'd stop messing with it and relax maybe it wouldn't bug you!" said Scott.

"Why do I have to wear a tux? There just so-"

"Traditional? Remember you're the one that wanted a traditional wedding, so if you're not up to the things it entails, you got problems." said Scott.

"Whatever." growled Logan, playing with collar button, trying to get it away from his neck so he could breathe.

"And stop sweating. You're gonna look like a wet dog by the time you get down there." said Scott.

"Scooter I swear if you say one more thing I will kill you." said Logan.

"Now now Logan, today is not an anger day. It is a happy day where we celebrate you and Wings." said Ryan, walking into the room.

"Easy for you to say. You've already been through this." said Logan.

"Yea, and I was nervous as hell then, too." said Ryan.

"Yea." said Logan, looking at himself in the mirror. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

The sun was shining down on all of the guests seated outside. Most were students along with teachers of the school. It was a beautiful day for a beautiful wedding.

Logan made his way up to the alter along with Scott and Ryan behind him. The music started playing as Jean, Storm, and Sarah walked down the aisle, there dresses each a different shade of pink, with bouquets of lily's in their hands. They took their places at the front and waited for Pixie to walk down the aisle.

The music changed and everyone stood. In the back stood Pixie looking like a goddess. The professor wheeled up next to her and offered her his hand. She gave him her right hand and they walked down the aisle. Well, the professor wheeled, but you get the idea.

They made it to the front where professor gave Pixie a kiss and sent her up towards Logan. She handed her bouquet to Sarah, and Logan took her hands into his.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two lovebirds, Katriana and Logan." started the priest, everyone chuckling at his little quip.

Thankfully the priest was a mutant, making it easier on everyone. The ceremony went on without a hitch. Logan and Katriana gave their vows which were filled with tears and laughs.

"The rings please?" asked the priest.

Sneakers who had been sitting patiently and beautifully in the middle of the aisle walked up with her basket that was in her mouth, and dropped it on the ground. She sat back down and stared up at us, waiting for the rest of the ceremony.

Scott bent down and grabbed the basket from Sneakers, and handed the rings to the priest. The rings were blessed and placed on their respective fingers.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and wife." said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

Logan and Katriana leaned in to finish the vow, when there was a gunshot that rang through the air. Before the two could finish their kiss, they pulled away and looked towards the back of the audience to see none other than Jason himself, along with a bunch of his crew.

"Well, isn't this nice. I almost found myself crying." he said, walking towards the front and stopping in front of Pixie. "Almost."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as how I wasn't invited, I decided to show up! Give you my blessing." he said, placing his hand across his heart.

"I suggest you leave, now." growled Logan.

"Ah, the bodyguard. I can see why you're marrying him. Striking features, and no doubt his pining love for you." said Jason.

Everyone stood still, scared of what was going to happen. No one could leave since they were caged in by Jason's men.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you two get married. See, I have some unfinished business with Katriana here, and I can't really do that business if she's married to you. So, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." said Jason.

He grabbed Pixie and started dragging her down the aisle. Logan went after her when Jason turned around and fired off a shot into Logan's head.

"No!" screamed Pixie.

She tried getting away from Jason, but his hold on her was to strong for her to even flinch. He dragged her down the aisle, kicking and screaming. No one could do anything for fear of being killed, or Pixie being hurt.

Jason threw her into his helicopter that was hidden in the trees, and took off. Pixie was still crying and screaming as she watched Logan's body grow smaller and smaller. Eventually, he disappeared, and Pixie was left by herself, tears streaming down her face, her hair fallen from it's previous elegant array. Her veil was still in tact, but her heart wasn't.

She had fallen asleep due to everything that had happened. She awoke inside a damp and cold cell. Recognition hit her at full force. This was where she was when she was a child. Except this time, it was different, or so she hoped.

She curled herself into a ball and wrapped her arms around her stomach in a protective manner. She was frightened for the life of her child, and she would be damned if anything ever happened to her. She smiled at the last thought. Her. She had found out by accident the sex of the baby, and she couldn't be more thrilled at the prospect of having a girl. Logan would become and even bigger softy than he had already become.

Her smile was wiped from her face when the light was blocked by a standing figure in front of her cell. The figure bent down and looked at her through the bars, a sickening smile coming to his face.

"I was hoping I would get to see you again. Never would have thought you'd get married though. But, we took care of him. Now we can live together, just you and me. Oh and of course the baby." said Jason.

Pixie's heart stopped. He couldn't have possibly found out about the baby. Jason laughed at her face and took a bite of his apple.

"Baby, I've been watching you since the day you left college. I had to get you back. You see, it was my original duty to watch after you, according to my father. See, my father, Strycker, gave me the assignment of watching you, to make sure you developed properly in the real world. Unfortunately, you got away from me, and you didn't develop the way we wanted you too. You became a good mutant. You wouldn't believe the punishment I got because of you." said Jason. "But, that's why you're here. I'm going to avenge what my father started, and there's no one that can get in the way."

"I can."

Jason turned at the sound of the voice and was thrown across the room, crashing into a glass cupboard. The bars were ripped from Pixie's cell and she was helped out by none other than Logan himself.

"Logan." she whispered.

"Hey baby." he said.

"You died." said Jason, dragging himself up from the ground.

"Funny thing about that, if you're going to kill someone, make sure they can die first." said Logan.

Jason stood, holding himself up by the wall, breathing heavily. His features became darker with each breathe, and in an instant he charged towards Logan.

Logan grabbed Pixie and pushed her over to the side, just as Jason ran towards Logan with a metal pole. Logan blocked the hit and threw the pole away from Jason. Unfortunately he threw it towards Pixie, but she ducked just in time and fell to the floor. She crawled back into the cell, hoping she could stay out the fight between the two of them. She watched as the two of them fought, Jason losing severely. She bent her head down, as to not watch, and focused on all of the vines and plants that were growing through the cracks. She could hear punches being thrown, along with Jason's body. She was fiddling with her hands, trying not to think about what was happening outside, when one of the vines moved. She held up her hand and slightly moved her fingers, when the vine moved to the other side of the cell. She moved her finger in a circular motion and the vine moved upwards into the air, going in circles. She smiled and climbed out of the cell half way. Jason looked almost dead, and Logan looked just as normal as ever. She looked around and noticed plants and vines all over the lab. Jason wouldn't give up in trying to kill Logan, and Logan was getting tired of fighting him. Pixie knew if she didn't do something now, Logan would kill him.

She stood up and tried to gather as much strength as she could manage without doing any harm to her or the baby. She closed her eyes and focused, moving her fingers, causing the vines to move towards Jason. She opened her eyes and watched as the vines moved across the room, circling around Jason's feet.

"What the hell?" said Jason.

Jason looked up to see Pixie standing across the room, her arms out, and fingers moving. She looked at him and smiled. She moved her fingers in circular motions and the vines began winding up Jason's legs, preventing him from moving.

"Well that's new." said Logan.

Pixie only smiled. Logan walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and brushed some hair behind her ears.

"You know, we still have a kiss to finish." said Logan.

Pixie smiled as Logan leaned down, capturing her lips with his, both of them sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

"We should get him back to the professor." said Pixie.

"Not now." said Logan, leaning in for another kiss.

"Oh please." mumbled Jason.

Pixie threw out her hand which sent Jason right into the wall, his head connecting with the wall, leaving him unconscious.

After many minutes of the two sharing a few minutes as husband and wife, Logan grabbed Jason, and they headed towards the mansion. Logan locked Jason up down in the basement, the professor having a few questions.

"Now, how about that wedding night?" asked Logan.

Pixie laughed as Logan picked her up bridal style and began walking towards their room. Pixie was getting anxious so she teleported them both to the front of their bedroom door. She only smiled sheepishly as Logan opened the door and closed it, their wedding night beginning, and hopefully not ending anytime soon.

* * *

Please review!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Come on Pixie, push!" shouted Jean.

"I am!" I yelled.

"Come on, you're almost done. Just one more push for me and you'll be done." said Jean.

I had had about enough as I could handle. Delivering a baby was not a walk in the park like everyone had told me. You can be sure they'll get a piece of my mind when I'm done. I pushed one more time and collapsed on the bed when I heard crying.

Jean grabbed the baby and wrapped it up into a blanket and took it over to a small table to the side. She checked the baby's heart and lungs to make sure it was okay. They baby was a few weeks premature so Jean wanted to make sure everything was working properly.

As I was laying there, watching her examine my baby, I had a ripping pain course through my body. I screamed as the pain felt like a contraction, and I felt as if I was going to rip someone's head off. Jean rushed over and looked at my stats and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Her eyes fell to the baby monitor that was hooked to my stomach. She noticed a small palpation that was going on and her eyes grew wide. She grabbed her scrubs and threw them back on. She grabbed some gloves and sat back down.

"Alright, Pix, when I tell you to push, push." said Jean.

"What?" I asked her, pain still coursing through my body.

"You have another baby coming. I need you to push when I tell you too." said Jean.

"I am not Grand Central Station here! I can't just keep producing baby's!" I yelled.

"Well, it looks like you are. You're having twins." said Jean.

"How come I didn't see that?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes the ultrasound only picks up one heartbeat, so a lot of mothers go to full term not knowing they're having twins." said Jean.

"Fantastic." I groaned.

I screamed as a contraction hit and Jean told me to push. I pushed as hard as I could and my head felt like it was going to pop off.

"Come on, Pix. This one should come easier than before." she said.

I pushed one more time and I heard screaming as the baby opened it's mouth for the first time. I fell backwards onto the table in pure exhaustion. I was never letting Logan touch me again. Ever.

Jean took the baby and placed him on the table to examine him. One of Jean's assistants cleaned me up and put me into a new bed. I wiped off my face and threw my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I lay my head back against the pillows but sat back up when she turned around and walked towards me. She was carrying two little bundles, one in pink and one in blue.

"Here we go. Let's give you to mommy." said Jean.

Jean handed the twins to me and I held them as if they would break. They looked so fragile just laying there. Their eyes were closed and I wished they were open so I could see them. Both of them looked just like Logan, especially my little girl. She had his nose and lips. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face and the tears that fell from my eyes.

"They're so beautiful." I cried.

"Yea they are." smiled Jean, tears of her own falling down her face. "You want me to go and get Logan?"

All I could do was nod. I was so transfixed with these little bundles of skin that I couldn't take my eyes away from them. I heard Logan rush into the room and stop suddenly. I looked up to see him with a bewildered look on his face.

"I only signed up for one." said Logan.

"Well, just think of it this way. One for each of us." I smiled.

"I'm taking the boy." he smiled as he walked over.

He sat down on the bed next to me and looked at the two little bundles in my arms. He stroked his daughters dark crop of hair on the top of her head, and smiled.

"What do you want to name them?" asked Logan.

"Well, for her I want Lillian Marie, and for him I want Tristan Logan." I said. "What do you think?"

"They're perfect." he said.

"You don't have any names?" I asked.

"You just had twins, I'll let you do whatever you want." laughed Logan.

I laughed at him and kissed him. The babies squirmed in my arms and opened their eyes at the same time. Lillian had violet eyes just like me, and Tristan had the dark orbs just like Logan. They both stared at us like we were aliens. As if on cue, they both started crying. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.

Jean came rushing in with bottles at the ready. She handed them to Logan as Logan took Lillian in his arms. He stuck the bottle in her mouth and she instantly began to scarf down the milk. I pulled my knees up and placed Tristan there. I held the bottle upright so he could eat. The room was filled with silence as the twins ate, and we watched. It seemed a miracle that something so small could bring such joy to the world.

When they were done, Logan burped Lillian and then handed her off to me as he took Tristan and burped him. Logan placed the twins into a crib that was placed next to my bed. I didn't want to take my eyes off of them, but when my head hit the pillow, I was out.

Logan rocked the crib back and forth, trying to get them to sleep. Tristan fell asleep instantly, but Lillian wouldn't. Logan picked her up and rocked her, talking to her in the process. After about an hour, she finally fell asleep after Logan talking to her.

Logan placed Lillian back into the crib and sat down, only closing his eyes for a moment, but those were always the famous last words.

* * *

"Logan!" yelled Sarah.

Logan's eyes snapped open as he fell out of the chair. There were fits of laughter all over the room as he stood up. He saw Pixie sitting up, a smile very prominent on her face along with Sarah, who was trying to hide it. Scott and Jean were there along with the professor. The professor currently had Tristan on his lap and was making baby faces at him, which Tristan though was hilarious. Sarah had Lillian in her arms and was rocking her this way and that, talking to her.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Logan, sitting next to Pixie.

"About an hour ago." I said. "We didn't want to wake you."

"Yea, thanks." mumbled Logan.

"I got here as soon as I could." said a breathless Ryan as he stormed into the room.

"Hi honey." said Sarah, giving him a kiss.

Ryan looked down at Lillian and smiled at her. He looked up and saw Tristan in the professors lap and froze with a confused look on his face.

"I thought you guys only signed up for one." said Ryan.

"That's what I thought." said Logan.

"You two need to stop spending time together." I said.

Everyone laughed as they passed the babies around, everyone getting their fill of the twins. Sarah went to put down Lillian when she doubled over in pain.

"Flip what's wrong." I said, starting to get out of bed.

"I don't know." she said.

We all looked at her, making sure she was okay. Jean took the baby from Sarah and placed her into the crib. I looked towards the floor and froze.

"Sarah." I said.

Sarah looked at me and new something was wrong. I never called her Sarah unless it was important. She followed my gaze and her face turned white. Everyone caught on pretty quickly to what we noticed and came to the conclusion that Sarah was in labor. There was water on the floor from where her water broke. She started to panic but we calmed her down. Ryan put her in a wheelchair and rolled her down the hall towards the delivery room. I threw back my blankets and got out of bed. I was thankful that I had on some scrubs because those hospital gowns are just not cool.

"Wow, wow, where do you think you're going?" asked Logan.

"My best friend is in labor, I am going to go and help her." I said, trying to walk out.

"Oh no you don't. You need to rest." said Logan, stepping in my way.

"Look, I just had twins okay, I'm still kind of grumpy and if you ever want to get in my pants again I suggest you move." I threatened.

Logan seemed to weigh what I had said and eventually sighed. He stepped aside and let me through the door. I walked as fast as I could down the hall and found Sarah. It wasn't really hard. Just follow the screaming woman. I went into the room and was stopped by the nurse.

"No, no she can come in." said Sarah.

The nurse let me pass and I walked up next to Sarah and grabbed her hand. Jean was getting her scrubs and gloves on when Sarah had another contraction. She screamed an unholy scream which made me cringe. Ryan came bursting into the room when he heard her scream and rushed over. He was dressed up in scrubs and a hat. He ran over to Sarah's other side and took her hand in his. Another contraction hit Sarah and she squeezed onto our hands for support. I tried not to yell at her to ease up because I knew I would get yelled at. So I bit through the pain as she crushed every bone in my hand.

"Oh please say I'm only having one." she whined.

We all laughed at her comment but she stopped suddenly.

"Don't make me laugh." she whined. "It may fly out."

I couldn't help but laugh more while Ryan stifled his. Jean said she was ready for Sarah to push. Sarah got a new grip on our hands and pushed. My hand felt like it was going to crush into dust. I never knew she was this strong. Jean told her to push a few more times when there was a cry throughout the entire room. A baby boy was born and Sarah fell backwards in exhaustion. I wiped the sweat from her forehead as the nurses cleaned her up. Ryan picked up the boy after he was examined and brought him over to Sarah. He handed him to her and Sarah started crying. I smiled at the two and left to give them some time alone.

I stepped out into the hallway and heaved a deep sigh. I was exhausted and probably needed to put my hand in a cast. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall.

"How'd she do?"

"She had a boy." I said.

I opened my eyes to see Logan standing in front of me with the two strollers. I could only smile at him.

"Don't you ever bring any of this up. Whatever happens in private stays in private you got it?" he said.

"Don't let anyone know you've become a softy. Got it." I saluted.

He gave me a kiss as he offered a stroller to me. Of course, he gave me Lillian, but I didn't complain. She was a daddy's girl, even if he didn't know it yet.

We walked through the halls towards the car, not wanting to wait to get them home. I was so excited to see what they would learn, how they would learn, how they would act with one another. I was so excited to just watch them and play with them, teach them everything I knew and everything I would learn along with them. It was a new beginning, and I had never been so excited.

* * *

Let me know what you think...please!!! The story is almost done...i've got one more chapter to do...it's more like an epilogue i guess...so please tell me what you thought!!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Tristan no running in the halls!" I yelled to my three year old son.

It had been three years since the twins had been born and each day was an adventure. They would always learn something new every day, and it was a joy to see their faces light up when they understood what it was and how it worked.

Lillian and Tristan looked exactly alike. Lillian had bouncing brown curls that fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were the same violet color they were when she was born, but they've gotten a little lighter as she grew. Tristan had curly brown hair also, that ended around his ears and went longer towards the back, ending at the top of his neck. His eyes started taking on a more brown and violet color. They each had Logan's nose and smile. When they would talk you would see so much of Logan in them it was heart warming.

Logan had changed dramatically through the three years. He had become more soft around the kids, ours and the students. Sometimes, students would talk of how mushy he would become, but he would just throw them one of his signature glares, and the kids would shut up immediately. As the kids got older, he became more worried for their safety. He installed every kind of electronic throughout the mansion so he could have eyes on his kids all the time. He wouldn't admit it, but he had become an entirely different man.

Joshua, Ryan and Sarah's little boy, was reeking havoc among the mansion along with Tristan and Lillian. They were the greatest kids anyone could ever ask for. Joshua and Lillian had become quiet infatuated with each other. Me and Sarah joked that they would get married one day. But who knew, it could happen. Sarah was currently pregnant with their second child, and get this, she was having twins. It was odd how the world worked, but she was up for it, ready to take it on full force.

Scott and Jean finally announced they were pregnant, after many years of trying. They just could never find the time to try. Jean would be due in the winter along with Sarah. Scott had never been happier. Even him and Logan were carrying on civil conversations which made all of us wonder.

The past three years had been good to us all. No one had died, no one had tried to kill us, and no one even got hurt, not even the students. The mansion was full of life once again as the new school year started up, and more mutants came to live in peace. It was an entire different atmosphere now, and I liked it. It was the perfect place to raise our three kids. That's right, I'm pregnant once again myself. I know, I promised Logan would never touch me again, but how could you resist something that beautiful. I'm thinking about telling Logan in a month or so.

You never know what the world is going to throw at you, but you have to be ready for it and not have a doubt in your mind, cause if you do, your opportunity could pass you by.

* * *

Thanks everyone who read my story. This was one of the longest stories i've ever written and i'm quiet proud of myself. So thanks to all of you who stuck with me and continued to criticize, you made my days cheery!! Bye!


End file.
